The True Will of the Heart
by The Wanderer of Infinity
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has rescued her from the clutches of death, her enemies, and her own brother. But can he rescue Rukia's heart from her perverted fiance? ...done...
1. Intro

**~The True Will of the Heart?~**

Random story with a lot of IchiRuki elements. It is mostly fluffy. I would play music like Houki Boshi, Chu-Bara, and Going Home to add to the mood during fluffy parts. (0 means fluffy chapter ahead.) This story is also depressing in a way, because Ichigo is at a loss DX.

Also, I **don't own Bleach. **Don't we all win some and lose some?- Fanatic99

Ichigo Kurosaki quickly walked down the hallway at Karakura High School, hoping that Keigo and the gang wouldn't try to follow him as usual. The embarrassment he felt was unusually high for such a confident guy like him.

The Strawberry stormed into the Boy's Bathroom, shut his stall, and stood there, gaping and steaming and breathing curses.

You may reason that everybody has those days where we feel like ripping out our zanpakutous and hacking off someone's head. If that was possible, of course. We 'regular' humans simply take our anger out on things.

Others- We yell at friends.

Ourselves- We take our anger out by cutting ourselves (The term for such people is 'Emo'.)

Outside- We simply walk outside, take a deep breath, and curse at the world.

Humans are truly an odd species. Perhaps… it is our own faults.

But what on earth could make Ichigo Kurosaki mad?

That question is partly rhetorical. We all know that 'Stupid Little Midget'.

If we, let's say, exit the bathroom, turn to the left, walk up the fire escape steps, swivel on our heels to turn around, and wander into the door labeled 4B, we will see the fabled 'Stupid Little Midget'.

Ah, yes. It is true her actual name is Rukia Kuchiki. However, according to our source, Mr. Kurosaki, calls her 'Stupid Little Midget '. So we will temporarily to refer to her as such, although 'little midget' is politically incorrect. Perhaps 'Vertically Challenged' would be preferred.

I should clarify that Mr. Kurosaki was actually mad at 'The Stupid Little Midget's Fiancé'.

*Cough*

Ahem, back to business. Perhaps the situation is too complicated in itself to explain?

Ah yes. I know. I will tell you what happened.

However, you must promise never to tell him I told you. I like my head where it is- attached to my neck.

_So where should I begin? Ah… yes. I know. The Kurosaki Residence, Wednesday, 5:43 pm._


	2. Gravity Fails

~One- Gravity Fails~

_The Kurosaki Residence, Wednesday, 5:43 pm_

Ichigo Kurosaki was fuming.

He paced back and forth in his room, staring at his watch. She was 3 hours late. It was either he was irritated, angry, or worried.

Perhaps all of the above.

He peered at the little note she had left him again, just to make sure he read it right.

* * *

__

Hey Strawberry,

_Sorry I disappeared. I was called to Soul Society again, and Byakuya said he needed to talk to me… again. (Also, I forgot to pay Urahara again. I hope that he won't send Tessai and Ururu after us!). Well, I'll be back by Wednesday at 2:30. You better have something good to eat waiting for me!_

_From Rukia_

* * *

Beneath the note there was a little drawing of a bunny Ichigo holding a bar of chocolate, and something that looked like a brain tumor… oh, that was a thumb up.

Ichigo took a deep breath and laid the note on his desk.

Rukia was a big girl. She could take care of herself. She was 5 times the legal age to purchase liquor, for crying out loud!

He sat himself on his swivel chair. What to do? There were no hollows around or anything, and 'Daddy Dearest' was out of the house with Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

Ichigo decided that he would take a walk.

The sun was shining outside, and the trees were beautiful, with leaves the color of bronze and copper. The air was nice and crisp, and the breeze was nice and lazy, knocking leaves around. It was just a perfect Autumn Day.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little. Any human would.

As he heard his footsteps crunch the crisp leaves on the sidewalk, he remembered how great it had been to love the world when he was little.

He turned the corner to see the Takahashi Convenience Store.

He walked in.

_What on Earth could have possessed Ichigo to actually buy chocolate for Rukia?_

Some forces are more than we can comprehend. Gravity is one of them.

_I guess kindness is too._

Suddenly, Ichigo's little happy world got turned upside down.

As he saw her there, on the park bench in the distance, he paused.

The air turned stiff. The leaves stopped rustling, and the sun seemed to be shaded by the clouds.

The Soul wept into her hands, crying loudly. She was pale and sad, and her hair was unkempt. The chain to her heart was slowly rusting away.

Ichigo rushed towards her. There was no one else there to see him talk to air.

"What's wrong?" he asked the soul gently.

She turned to him and whispered the truth.

"My true love left me. I can't go to heaven until I get him back."

Ichigo shook his head in disgust. What kind of man would leave the one who truly loved him?

"You have every reason to hate him," Ichigo said stiffly.

"I don't hate him."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose. "Hmm?"

"Although he obviously loves another, I will always love him unconditionally." She said. "I can't leave for Heaven without wishing him goodbye."

There was silence. The air turned cool, and the sun shone once again.

Perhaps love was more than just Ichigo thought it was.

"I guess…" the soul continued quietly. "I guess that I will always love him."

Ichigo turned into a shinigami with his Deputy Badge.

"Listen," He said softly. "I think it's your time. You don't deserve to be in pain."

The Soul nodded quietly, drying her tears. "I am ready." She paused.

"But it is obvious you do not know what love is truly like." She smiled. "When you give your heart to a person, it will always be there. You cannot rip yourself away from that person without ripping your heart apart. Therefore, you will always still love that person, no matter what. That is true love."

Ichigo nodded and lifted Zangetsu.

"_Konso."_

The Soul disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

Ichigo got back in his body and stood up. He dusted his jeans off.

"To truly love," Ichigo repeated to himself.

He started back towards home. The sun shone brighter, the air turned crisper, and the sky shone bluer than Grimmjow's hair.

He didn't feel happy, or joyful, or even gleeful.

He felt content.

But at that moment he saw her, standing across from him, smiling, he felt like his feet were lifting off the ground. He felt like gravity had failed.

"Where were you?"

Rukia Kuchiki stood there, arms crossed, smiling. "Is that chocolate for me?"

_To truly love._

Ichigo said nothing. "I went for a walk," he said. "I got you this chocolate." He paused. "And I got lectured by a Spirit on love."

He laughed. He felt like he was flying.

Rukia laughed too, but inside she was dying.

_If it could only be this way._

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter o. The Main story is going to unravel in the next chapter. Don't you feel like gravity fails when the one you care about most is near?**

**Please review! Flaming is supported!**


	3. We Discover the Inconvienient Truth

**~Two- We Discover the Inconvenient Truth…~**

**Author's Note-**

**Fanatic99 here! Just want to say there haven't been much reviews and all, but I checked and found out my story traffic counter was just going INSANE! Thank you so much reviewers and readers alike (It's cool to get your feedback… so I continue you guys to review! Anonymous reviews are now on).**

**Special Thanks to R.M Smale, who gave me a hilarious idea for the story.**

_Karakura High, 12:47 pm, Thursday_

Rukia didn't talk to him the whole school day until then.

The words made him half-smile and half worry when she spoke to him.

"…can I have your extra soy-sauce packet?"

It is true. Ichigo Kurosaki is a snoop. He knows when people are keeping secrets.

_And he always finds out somehow._

"Here…" Ichigo said, passing her his last soy-sauce packet.

He eyed her suspiciously as she ate calmly. He watched the whole process- her delicately ripping the packet open, pouring it in the bento box, dipping the sashimi in it…

…and when her tender lips opened to invite the soft pink sashimi in, he realized there was something wrong.

_Rukia Kuchiki didn't add wasabi to her soy sauce. _

His eyes widened in a mix of terror and humor.

_She refuses to eat sashimi and sushi without wasabi! I would know!_

"…no wasabi, Rukia-chan?" Keigo asked, smiling. "Your lips look way hotter when you eat without it!"

Rukia fake smiled and looked at Keigo. "I'm flattered…" she paused. "But I cannot exactly be flirted with right now. It's… quite complicated."

* * *

"…is something wrong, Rukia?" asked Tatsuki, taking a vicious bite of her sandwich. "Are you and Ichigo mad at each other or something?"

"No, Tatsuki… but thank you for asking…"

The conversation was awkward then, because there wasn't any.

_Keigo cried silently in a corner._

_Mizuiro and Chad whispered amongst themselves._

_Ishida just kept eating. _

_Orihime eyed Ichigo and Rukia 456 consecutive times._

_Chizuru stared at Orihime's boobs, drooling._

"Hey, Rukia…" Ichigo decided, putting down his lunch box. "Can we talk?"

_Record scratch._

_….perhaps that came out quite suspicious._

All the eyes of the roof were laid on Ichigo. Except for Rukia's.

"Maybe later…." She muttered, continuing to eat.

Hmmm…..

* * *

The Tough Approach!

"I insist, now!" Ichigo hissed.

She ignored him.

Err….

The Indirect Approach!

"Hey Rukia, I think Ms. Ochi is calling us for detention or something."

"Erm… I don't hear anything."

AHA!

Ichigo bent down, gently took a napkin from her lap, and wiped her mouth.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

He took the bento box off her lap and offered her a hand to stand up.

"Can we talk, Rukia?" He asked quietly as he pulled her up.

The Cute Strawberry Approach!

_The wind is getting stronger! WOOT!_

Ichigo swung his head in an attempted sexy fashion. His orange spikes rippled in the wind.

"What is wrong with your neck, Strawberry?" asked Tatsuki , giggling.

He turned to face Orihime. She was blushing like mad.

_So it's working…._

_AHA! SAKURA PETALS! DOUBLE WHAMMY!_

Ichigo held his and Rukia's hands out in from of him. He pasted on a goofy but cute smile and let the sakura petals do their magic as they twirled around the two of them.

"Huh? Last I remember there were no sakura trees by the school!" Mizuiro said, confused.

Ichigo looked up as if he were checking the sky.

_Whew. No Byakuya._

He turned to face Rukia again. "Well…?"

Rukia was obviously uncomfortable. Her grasp on his hands was still tight, but her eyes pointed downwards, as if she couldn't bear to see him.

"Sure… why not."

_Cute Strawberry Approach- WIN!_

Ichigo let Rukia walk in front of him and he led her to the back of the roof room with his arm half draped over her shoulders.

* * *

The rest of the gang stared at them blankly.

"Was that really Ichigo?!" Orihime asked, blushing like mad.

"He wouldn't make a move on Kuchiki-san like that so openly," Chad observed.

"Hmm… what a closet romantic." Uryu concluded.

* * *

**AN: Well… that's it. The next chapter is the continuation of this one.**

**Any who… for all my awesome reviewers!**

_**PS. ~Stupid Bonus Story~**_

_**Starring: Fanatic99**_

_**Ramen is not hard to make. Heat the water. Check.**_

_**I heated the water in the microwave.**_

_**Take off the foil thing on the top. **_

_**Check.**_

_**Pour the water carefully.**_

_**Carefully… carefully…**_

"_**OMG!!! Is that Taylor Lautner?!"**_

_**Taylor Lautner fan girl scream, activate!**_

_**Fail! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_

_**MY CHEST!!!!**_

_**!#$!!!!!**_

…_**. I'm just going to end there.**_

_**(PS. I'm a girl. That just HURTS *shudder*)**_


	4. The World Spins Off Its Axis

**~Three-…and the World Spins Off Its Axis. ~**

**AN: Whoa, two chapters in one hour!**

**That's a record! **

…

**I am such a noob!!! DX**

**Oh and…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. You should know that by now, because if I did, Orihime would have been hit by a car or raped by a gorilla (just kidding~! IchiRuki obsessed moment there! I still like Orihime! XD) **

**IchiRuki supporters seem to be programmed to annihilate all threats. **

* * *

"Okay, talk."

Rukia wasn't the least bit surprised when Ichigo turned back into his normal self as soon as they reached the secret talking spot.

"I… don't want to talk about it."

Ichigo shook his head. "Come on!" he insisted. "Why can't you tell me?!"

Rukia stared at him and she flashed a deep pink. "I… I just can't!"

Ichigo leaned in really close. Rukia shuddered when she felt his breath brush her cheeks.

"TELL ME!"

"Ichigo… listen…"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Well, look at that," Said Rukia quickly. "A hollow alert!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned into his shinigami form.

Rukia frowned and searched her pockets. "Where is my Soul Candy?!"

"I dunno… I left Kon home today, too." Ichigo muttered.

_Crap._

_

* * *

_

Two minutes later, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki's soulless bodies lay side by side next to each other on the roof.

"Be sure to put them farther away from each other!" Rukia hissed. "What if someone finds them!?"

"They should be closer!" Ichigo hissed back. "If they are too far apart, they'll think we are dead or something! But if we are closer-!" He paused there, turning red. "At… at least we have an alibi!"

Rukia hesitated for a moment, and then forcedly positioned both their bodies against the wall, with Ichigo's arm over her shoulders and Rukia's head resting on his chest, with her arms around his waist.

"Are you happy!?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"That's good enough," Ichigo shot back.

* * *

The both of them ran at the hollow quietly.

"You know, Rukia," Ichigo said, staring straight ahead. "I feel sort of insulted that you've been keeping something from me. I mean, we practically know everything about each other."

Rukia glanced at him.

"…favorite soda flavor."

"Strawberry." Ha-ha.

"Hmmm… favorite classic shojo manga?"

"Boys Over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango."

"Er… favorite color of underwear."

"Light green." Ichigo answered without thinking.

Rukia stared at him. "How do you know-?!"

"Um… favorite movie." Ichigo said quickly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You have none. You love a lot of them."

"Favorite actor."

"Al Pacino."

"Time I pluck at armpit hairs everyday when I'm shirtless after a shower."

"Either 8:39, 9:16, or 10:23 on weekdays or 2:14 on holidays."

Ichigo stared at her. "What the-?"

Rukia looked forward.

"Oh look! The hollow!" she yelled in mock terror.

* * *

It was a hollow of cow spirit. It had black and white spots all over it, and it mooed every 30 seconds.

"It looks like trouble! This might take a while!"

"Stupid midget," Ichigo said, slashing at the cow hollow.

_MOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

It died on the spot.

Rukia turned around quickly and headed towards school. "Don't want to be late," she said loudly.

Ichigo reached out and quickly turned her around. He held her to the ground by squeezing her arms tightly.

"Rukia. Tell me what's going on."

Rukia shook her head. She turned red again. "NO!!!"

She somehow got out of Ichigo's grasp and ran as fast as she could away.

"Hmmm… " Ichigo called, stroking his chin. "You seem to be very uncomfortable with human interaction these days…" he paused. "Especially with the opposite sex. Mainly me."

Rukia stopped running and stood still.

"Ichigo…" she whispered. "You wouldn't understand."

He used shunpo and appeared next to her. His hand quickly wrapped around her shoulder and he bent down so close Rukia was drowning in amber.

"Tell me… or… I will be forced to tell the world that you accidentally slept naked with Renji as a child."

"?!?!?!"

"I will."

Rukia blinked rapidly and told him at once.

"I'm engaged."

_Record Scratch._

* * *

"Engaged….?"

Rukia nodded. "Engaged."

"Like… in a 'married' way?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo blinked a few times and casually started walking towards school.

"Hmm… when did you meet him?"

"Two months ago…"

"Huh? And you are engaged?"

"It was arranged, stupid." Rukia spat, turning red. "The Kuchikis and the Kobayashis have been good friends for centuries."

"So Byakuya figured to marry you off?"

"Erm…. No. A few years back he was supposed to marry a daughter of the Kobayashis…" she paused. "But he ended up marrying Hisana. We still owe the Kobayashis a bride or a groom."

Ichigo stared at her in horror. "You have no choice?!"

Rukia shook her head. "I do… but…" She stared into the sky. "Accepting my destiny is the honorable thing to do."

Ichigo turned a little pink. He still couldn't believe it.

_Rukia's getting married. Why aren't you happy, king? _Shirosaki smirked. _You feel disappointed._

Ichigo felt a little numb, but he carried on.

"Does he look good?"

"HMM?"

"Does he look-."

"I heard you," Rukia said, blushing. "I… suppose he's okay."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah. He's all right."

Ichigo looked at her. "Do… do you think he loves you?"

Rukia nodded. "He does. It's a little scary."

There was silence. They approached the school.

"Do you… love him?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. Her cheeks were redder than ever.

**RIIIIINNNGGG**

Rukia jumped away quickly, muttering something under her breath.

Ichigo stood there. He felt awkward talking to her. She was… getting married.

As Rukia jumped away, however, he realized it was okay to feel awkward.

_Because as Rukia jumped away, he could've sworn he heard a yes._

* * *

**AN: So now Ichigo has found out… next chapter we meet Rukia's fiancé!**

**Special Bonus…**

**Interview with Fanatic99… Grimmjow!**

**F99- I love your hair.**

**Grimm- That's not a question.**

**F99- Do you like Ulquiorra? You know, you are paired up with him a lot.**

**Grimm- What the !#$? We are subordinates, not… some yaoi paradise!"**

**F99: You know, fan girls love it when you 'flirt' with him.**

**Grimm- Sorry ladies, but I'm just not that way.**


	5. The Great Reveal!

**~ Four- The Great Reveal! ~**

**Author's Note- **

Whoa. My reviews have nearly quadrupled since I started this story, and it's only just begun…

*Fanatic99 does a quick silent hurrah!*

But here's something interesting…

The 25th person to review this story gets to name a male OC who appears later in the story!

(But please… don't wait for other people to review so you can win. You can always review twice!)

Review away!

-Fanatic99

* * *

Rukia led Ichigo down the Kuchiki Manor's main hallway. You could tell that she was nervous.

There are many situations in which it is quite natural to be nervous.

When you happen to be going out on your first date with the biggest crush of your life.

When you happen to be waiting in line to receive the Nobel Peace Prize.

When you happen to be introducing your fiancé to the substitute shinigami boy, who also happens to be one of your best friends, and who could actually be the only guy who your fiancé will think of as competition.

Yeah.

* * *

"So… what does he look like?" Ichigo asked, not looking at her.

"Well… he's tall." She murmured, turning a corner.

"Whoa!" He smirked. "I'm tall too. That is SO descriptive."

"Okay!" Rukia said, irritated. "He's tall; he has nice scuffled up black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes."

Ichigo looked at her inquisitively. "Gorgeous?"

Rukia didn't hesitate to respond. "Yes, gorgeous." She let the word slip off her tongue like poison.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So basically, I'm here because you're stupid fiancé wants to meet me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ichigo wasn't exactly trying to avoid meeting him. He actually wanted to meet this guy who was actually 'worthy' to be Rukia's fiancé.

He also wanted to know why.

Why it was… that Rukia chose him.

Rukia paused outside a big tatami door. She took a deep breath.

"Be polite," she hissed. "Don't speak unless it's your turn. The head of the Kobayashi clan is here, so don't screw this up for me!"

Ichigo blinked. Rukia was… really nervous. She looked like the desperate girlfriend trying to impress her boyfriend's parents.

_She really wants this to happen. _

No matter how much he denied it, Ichigo knew inside what could be the plain and simple truth.

_Rukia loves him._

* * *

The tatami doors slid open, revealing a small tea room.

There, sitting in the middle, was an old man in blue robes. Sitting on his right side was Byakuya.

On his left… That had to be him!

"Rukia!"

The man sitting on the right of the old man rose to his feet and rushed over, giving her a gentle hug.

Rukia smiled and turned red.

"Takeo," She said. "It's been a while."

* * *

The man smiled. He was indeed tall; just about as tall as Ichigo. His hair was indeed messy, but in a way that girls usually would drop dead for. But his eyes- gorgeous had to be an understatement for his eyes.

_Hey, King! _Shirosaki smirked. _I can't believe that you actually hate that he looks good!_

Ichigo swallowed. "Erm…"

"Oh~!" The man said, letting go of Rukia. "I'm sorry."

He stuck out his hand. "What's your name?"

Ichigo stood up a little straighter. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm the substitute shinigami."

He winced, bracing himself for the Strawberry teasing that always came afterwards.

"Ichigo, eh?" The man smiled. "'One who protects.' I like it! Tell your dad he's a clever man."

Ichigo blinked, surprised. This man; Rukia's fiancé, was the first person he'd met who didn't automatically assume his name meant Strawberry.

_Whoa._

"My name," The man said, shaking Ichigo's hand. "Is Kobayashi Takeo. My name means 'Small Tree, Victorious Warrior'. Now that's a name!" Takeo grinned. "You and I are like peas in a pod."

Takeo took Rukia by the hand to sit by the old man. Ichigo sat down in front of the old man, feeling numb.

_He's perfect. _

Was that a bad thing?

* * *

The old man rose to speak. "I am Kobayashi Genryosuke, the head of the Kobayashi clan, and Takeo's grandpa."

Ichigo bowed to him in utter respect.

"You can refer to me as Kobayashi-dono."

_Don't screw this up for me. _The words echoed through his head.

"So you," Kobayashi-dono said, inspecting Ichigo closely. "Are Ichigo Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you."

"Well," he said, sitting back down. "There is a certain something that I think Takeo wants to tell you."

Takeo stood up, smiling.

"It has been decided that I will purchase a house in the world of the Living. Rukia and I are supposed to have time to bond before the wedding…" He paused, smiling even bigger. "And it has also been decided that I purchase the house across the street from yours. An apartment, actually."

Ichigo blinked. "No way."

"You and I are going to be good friends, Kurosaki."

_NO!!!! _Ichigo screamed in his head.

"Oh…" Takeo continued. "Rukia and I were wondering if you would like to be our best man."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "Your best man? You mean… really?"

Rukia nodded. She didn't meet eyes with Ichigo.

"Well," Takeo said, smiling. "Actually, more like at the engagement service. You see, Rukia and I aren't engaged officially yet, but the ceremony will be in four weeks."

Ichigo nodded. He felt a weird burning sensation in his chest.

_So this is really happening. This isn't a joke._

_Rukia's getting married._

"I guess I could be your best man." Ichigo choked.

Takeo smiled and bowed. Then he took his seat.

"Well," Byakuya said, standing up. "Thank you for taking the time to be here, Kurosaki."

Kobayashi-dono smiled and stood. "Don't dismiss the boy so soon, Byakuya! Let him talk with the groom-to-be for a while!"

Byakuya turned to face Ichigo. His face was unreadable. He didn't seem too enthralled that Rukia was getting married.

"I suppose that could be arranged."

Ichigo sat down, staring at the shadows cast over the floor. One shadow appeared him.

* * *

"Ichigo."

It was Rukia. She couldn't seem to bring herself to face him, not even to look him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you…. You took this better than I expected." She breathed, sitting down in front of him. "You reacted better than Renji did."

Ichigo looked up, but Rukia still didn't look at him straight.

"When I told him, he…" She paused. "He told me he loved me. He told me that he couldn't possibly be the best man at the wedding of the woman he loved."

Ichigo felt the burning sensation in his gut again.

"So…" Rukia whispered. "I guess… that… yeah."

She stood up and turned away, but she didn't walk away.

"I… I guess…" She whispered. "I'm sorry. I should've told you first."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What are you apologizing for?" Ichigo said stiffly. "You're getting married to the man you truly love, and you think I'd be upset?"

_I'm such a liar.  
_

"Rukia, I'm glad." He paused, standing up. "I just want you to be happy."

It was then Rukia turned around. There were tears in her eyes, tears of joy and acceptance.

She looked at him straight.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

She wrapped her arms around him without hesitation. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat.

He hugged her back. "No problem."

He felt a tap on his back.

Ichigo let go of Rukia at once.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" Said Takeo smiling, holding up a bottle of sake. "Let's have a little man-to-man talk!"

* * *

**AN: **You feel like ripping my head off. Don't lie to yourself, because if I wasn't the person writing this story, I would want to rip my head off too.

You may be wondering why RUKIA'S FIANCE IS PERFECT.

That's what the next chapter is for.

For all my awesome reviewers…

**Review with Fanatic99… Rukia! (Part 1)**

**F99: Ahem… hello, Kuchiki.**

**Rukia: Er… why the face? I thought I was your favorite character…. And why are you calling me Kuchiki?**

**F99: Are you a fan of IchiRuki?**

**Rukia- What? Why would I be a fan of my a paring with me in it?**

**F99: Because I feel like wringing your neck for falling in love with that ***_censored_*** little *****censored***** taco ***_**censored**_*** banana-hugging ***_**censored**_***, Takeo!**

**Rukia: But you wrote the story!**

**F99:…oh.**


	6. Boys Night Out

**~Five- Boys Night Out~**

**AN: **

Well, here's yet another chapter. My fingers hurt. Thanks for the support!

-Fanatic99

**Note- Congratulations to Jimmy the Book Lover, who has won the 25th review competition! Message me your name idea!**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Bleach. Or IchiRuki. Tite Kubo does… but can't we share?

* * *

Ichigo felt uncomfortable sitting with Rukia's future husband.

Why, you may ask. Well, it's a given that if you were in his position, you would be too.

Why, you still ask.

If, let's say, your best friend happens to be engaged to a drunk….

Did I answer your question?

* * *

Takeo laughed, hiccupped, and drank down more sake.

"So I told him, 'Get Out Of Here!'" He laughed.

Ichigo felt the sweat go cold at the back of his neck. "Erm… I think you should stop with the alcohol."

Takeo stopped laughing and turned to face Ichigo. "Have you ever even tried sake?"

"Erm… no. I'm underage…"

Takeo shook his head. "Then you'll never understand."

Ichigo turned red and slumped in his seat.

_Does Rukia know she's engaged to a drunken good-for-nothing?!_

_I would've beat the living crap out of him if he wasn't her fiancé._

Takeo downed the rest of his sake like it was water. He sat there for a moment, and then turned to face Ichigo.

"How long have you known Rukia?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess, about a year now."

Takeo smiled. "Well, I'm still wondering why Rukia chose you to be our best man. I mean, you guys barely know each other."

"That's not true!" Ichigo scowled.

Takeo's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

* * *

He smiled and stroked his chin. "What is the exact color of her eyes?"

"It's a cross between indigo and royal purple!" Ichigo said.

"What's her favorite tea?"

"Chrysanthemum tea with ginger."

Takeo smiled and leaned back onto the wall. "So you do know her." He paused. "C'mon! Ask me some questions!"

Ichigo nodded. It was on.

"What is her favorite fruit?"

"Apples. That was a no-brainer."

"Uh, what's her favorite pastime?"

"Thinking about her past."

Ichigo blinked.

* * *

Takeo had only known Rukia for two months, and he knew about her as much as Ichigo did.

Takeo sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"I guess," Ichigo muttered.

"You know," Takeo said, sitting up straight. "All Rukia could talk about when she first met me was 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. She always ranted on about how idiotic, smart, foolish, and caring you were all at the same time."

Ichigo looked up.

_Rukia?_

"I felt like I didn't have a chance with her, because of 'Ichigo'."

Ichigo glared at him. "You were jealous? Of me?!"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Takeo smiled nastily. "Maybe I was wrong to be jealous."

"Oh yeah?"

Ichigo stood up. "What's her favorite bunny?! What is her secret goal in life? What is her favorite soda? What is her favorite video-game?!"

Takeo blinked. "Too many questions, Ichigo. Try one that I actually won't be able to answer."

Ichigo was furious. "What is her favorite color of underwear?"

Takeo grinned and shrugged. "I have no idea," He paused, licking his lips. "But I can't wait to find out."

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

* * *

__

A drunk

_**and **__a pervert?!_

Ichigo stormed out of the room.

_He doesn't deserve to have Rukia's heart!_

He turned the corner of the hallway…

…only to bump into Rukia herself.

"Ichigo? I thought you were talking with Takeo…"

Rukia's eyes glittered so bright when she said 'Takeo'.

Ichigo was ready to tell her everything. He was going to reveal who Takeo really was, and how much he hated the guy.

"Oh… I just need to get home," Ichigo lied.

"Oh…" Rukia said. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon!"

Ichigo just stood there as she walked away from him. His heart felt like it had imploded.

Why didn't he tell her the truth about Takeo?

_Because she loves him, and I want her to be happy, no matter what it costs me._

* * *

**AN:**

Poor Ichigo!

I want to kill off my own OC right now!!!

Well… in order to see what happens next, you have to wait for the 6th installment!

**Fanatic99's Interview with… Takeo!**

**F99: *Pouting* So, I have to interview you.**

**Takeo: Yup. Ask away.**

**F99: Why are you so *censored* perverted?!**

**Takeo: Because Rukia is hot, that's why.**

***At this point the interview ends, because F99 attempts to attack Takeo with a folding chair and the microphone.***


	7. The Truth is in My Grasp

**~Five and a Half- The Truth is in My Grasp~**

**AN: **

**Well yes. There really is a chapter 5 and a half. :P**

Well, I've been writing a lot of updates to this story lately. I am doing so before my HUGE History Project starts, and I probably won't be able to update as much. Well, it's that and the fact I just feel that I have to tell this story. Maybe Kubo Tite will hear it.

Just speculating…

-Fanatic99

* * *

Ichigo quietly walked back home.

It seemed that the rain had come just to darken his mood further. Lights danced in the puddles on the ground, and the raindrops fell like tears.

It seemed that the reality had settled in.

_Rukia is getting married._

He made excuses for the way he felt. There were excuses for why he didn't speak up, for why he clenched with fists instead of telling the truth, and reasons for why his heart seemed to slow down when he thought of her.

Excuses simply buy time.

* * *

_The truth is just there, waiting for us to accept it._

_No matter how much we want to ignore it, we have to let it in…_

_And accept it._

Ichigo Kurosaki was not going to give in to the truth.

* * *

**AN: **

**So… what did you think? Was it poetic, sad, horrible, or 2 minutes of your life you aren't getting back?**

**Reviews and critism, please!**


	8. But I Refuse To Take A Hold

**~Six-…But I Refuse To Take A Hold~**

**AN IMPORTANT AN:**

Well… another chapter is here! It's ICHIRUKI TIME!!!~

I love updating for all of you guys; because of the great reviews I receive XD! They are all so hostile, but also so funny! I have no idea how many of you threatened to kill Takeo!

Well… here's a new little contest.

**The 50****th**** person to review will get to choose a random item for an upcoming IchiRuki flashback for this story! It can be anything, from a peach, to a snake, to a pencil. I swear I can make anything romantic (Please… no nasty items though. Anything you wouldn't be ashamed for your parents to see you with *Wink Wink*.)!**

**Review AWAY!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Kurosaki Residence, Saturday, 5:18 pm. _

Ichigo found himself pacing his room for the second time that week, for the exact same reason.

_She still isn't here._

Perhaps he was going insane. Rukia wasn't someone he really needed to worry about; she could kick his ass.

_Still._

Ichigo sat down and sighed.

Since yesterday, his confidence seemed to disappear. His fists remained unclenched, and didn't swear.

_Ichigo's become a softie! _

His family had noticed the change in his attitude too. Mainly his idiot dad.

Ichigo shook the worried feeling out of him system and took a deep breath.

_Rukia's just a stupid little midget. She has black hair that could be compared to ebony, whereas her skin is ivory, and her eyes are just amazing_-

Ichigo shook the weird thoughts out of his head.

_And she's getting married. To that… Takeo Kobayashi._

Ichigo flinched at the name. Takeo Kobayashi was the most perverted and horrible man he'd ever known, and he was a drunk to boot.

But apparently he was an angel to Rukia, who was oblivious to pretty much anything.

With all these thoughts swirling in his head, Ichigo felt like a total wreck.

_Just tell her, you shithole!_

But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

* * *

It was then, of course, Rukia burst into the room.

She was wearing clothes that he wasn't used to seeing. A pair of tight jeans and a yellow hoodie with a white t-shirt wasn't usually what she wore. She looked like an actual teenager.

"I'm here," She said, smiling.

"Oh, back already…" Ichigo said, plastering a fake smile. _You were 4 hours late, you-_

The sparkle in her eyes shut him up.

Rukia nodded and quietly sat herself next to Ichigo on the floor.

"I'm hungry," She complained at once.

Ichigo sighed. "C'mon. I'll buy us dinner."

Rukia blinked. "You gave in quite easily," She observed. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to her. His eyes, which usually shone brighter and more confident than stars, were dull and shallow. His face, usually wrinkled in anger and coolness, was soft and almost expressionless.

"No," He whispered.

Rukia shook her head. "You… need to cheer up a little." She thought for a minute, and then smiled. "I know!"

She took his hand without hesitation. "I know a place to go where all my problems go away."

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy. "What?!"

Rukia simply smiled. Ichigo was stunned. She was serious.

* * *

She dragged him out of his room. "C'mon! It's not far from your house!"

Ichigo was slightly dazed. Why did she have to hold his hand?

Rukia pulled on a pair of red low tops while Ichigo struggled to put on his green sneakers.

"If you want the best view, you have to hurry!"

Ichigo was then pulled out of the house in record time. Soon she was running down the street, laughing almost maniacally.

"Rukia, where the hell are we going?" Ichigo asked, dodging a telephone pole.

Rukia didn't reply.

* * *

She dragged him up a street on a steep hill. It was really hard to pull someone twice your weight up a hill, but Rukia somehow managed.

She then leapt a wire fence leading to a grassy hill.

"Um, this is illegal…"

Rukia ignored him. The hill seemed to get taller and taller, and the sun was shining orange from the back of it.

Ichigo's eyes widened. This place was new to him.

In the middle of the top of the hill, stood a lone tree.

They were almost there.

* * *

"Where…." Ichigo asked in awe. "Where are we?"

Rukia turned to him. "I named this hill Kyokosou Hill."

Kyokosou meant 'Child of the City Memory'. Ichigo blinked.

"Why?"

Rukia led him up to the very top of the hill, and she laughed. "This is why."

* * *

At the very top of the hill, the sun was setting into the sky. The sky was pink, orange, and yellow blending like a smoothie. Beneath the sky was the vast expanse of Tokyo, with lights speckling the ground like countless stars.

Ichigo gasped in awe. "This… is beautiful."

Rukia let go of his hand and pointed to the tree. "The view is even better from here."

She climbed the tree, with Ichigo close behind.

She was right.

* * *

The whole view was amazing. It was breathtaking.

"I… feel better now…" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia smiled. "I knew you would."

Quietly, she laid her head on his warm shoulder.

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes.

They sat there for what felt like forever.

* * *

_**If only…**_

Suddenly, they heard a gunshot.

"You damn teenagers better get off my property!'

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm. "Shit, shit, shit!!!"

He led her down the hill, trying to outrun the angry (and obviously drunk) owner of the land.

Rukia didn't seem to be scared. She simply laughed as she ran.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

_**If only… it could be this way.**_

**He didn't lie to himself anymore.**

_**I wish… I could truly love.**_

* * *

**AN:**

I think that was a little random and OCCish, wasn't it?  
Well, please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Please flame if necessary!

**Interview With Fanatic99… Ichigo! (Part 1)**

**F99: Hey Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Hello.**

**F99: Be honest with me. What do you think Rukia is doing with Takeo?**

**Ichigo: …**

**F99: Oh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.**

***Ichigo shakes his head***

**Ichigo: I really want to tell her the truth about him, but I can't bring myself to do it.**

**F99: You basically don't want to break her heart, right?**

**Ichigo: Yeah.**

**F99: …that's so corny.**

***At this point the interview ends, because Ichigo attempts to shove his headset down Fanatic's throat. CHOKE GASP CHOKE~!***


	9. The Truth is the Reality We Can't Handle

~Seven-The Truth is the Reality We Can't Handle~

**A VERY IMPORTANT AN:**

**Whoa. Another update~!!!  
Well… I have a special announcement. Actually, I have TWO! ^^**

**Ichigo didn't get his headset in my throat the whole way, and**

**Glon Morski, congratulations! You are the 50****th**** reviewer XD! Message me any random item for an IchiRuki flashback/dream.**

**To all my reviewers and readers and critics alike, enjoy this super epic IchiRuki chapter I've been dying and dreading to write! Please prepare a box of tissues RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL NEED THEM! Oh, and go onto Youtube or something and listen to the song 'All I Wanted' By Paramore while reading this chapter! I will play your heartstrings like a harp!**

* * *

_Ganshin Junction Sushi Bar, 8:39 pm_

Ichigo stared at his clump of raw fish on his plate. Even though he was Japanese, he wasn't too fond of sushi.

Apparently, Rukia loved the stuff. He just decided to buy it because she somehow got into doing it.

_Stupid hypnotic midget._

Rukia frowned as she ate more. She had turned back into the real Rukia once Ichigo had ordered the food.

"You know," she said, dipping a California Roll in soy sauce. "I only made you happy so you could buy me a good dinner."

Ichigo glared at her. "What?!"

Rukia laughed. "You idiot, of course I didn't do that." She ate the piece of sushi and laid down her chopsticks. "I pulled you out of the house for to talk. I mean, ever since this whole 'engagement' thing, I realized we really have been talking. I want us to at least talk."

Ichigo nodded. "That would be good."

* * *

There was silence.

"So… is there anything you want to talk about?" Rukia asked, idly sipping her iced tea.

"Do… you like Takeo?" Ichigo asked her plainly.

Rukia thought for a moment. "He's really nice," She started. "He's always been a gentleman to me. I do like him."

Ichigo almost felt a sting.

"That's good."

_NO IT ISN'T!!! _

He wanted to tell her the truth. How Takeo was a good-for-nothing piece of shit.

Rukia nodded and looked at the ceiling. "How's your life been?"

"Fine, I suppose." Ichigo stared blankly into his drink. "Midterms are coming up, and I am getting Cs in Japanese History. I guess that sucks."

Rukia half-smiled. "Ouch."

Ichigo had a question he really needed to ask her, but he wasn't going to ask it. It was far too embarrassing.

"Hey Ichigo…" Rukia whispered. "You know a lot of girls at school like you. You should get a girlfriend…"

Ichigo shook his head quickly. "I don't like any of them!" he blurted. "I like someone else!"

The sushi bar fell silent. Suddenly all the other people eating stared at them.

Ichigo turned red.

* * *

All the people around them started talking amongst themselves.

_"Poor kid! I remember how my high school sweetie dumped me."_

_"He has his chance now. I would take it if I were him."_

A waitress walked by Ichigo and Rukia's booth and bent down to pick up Rukia's plate.

_"She's a cutie, son. Just tell her how you feel!" _The waitress hissed in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo looked up at her, stunned. The waitress winked and walked away.

Ichigo turned even redder. "No! I mean, I don't like her that way, at least I don't think so, because that would be weird, and-!"

Rukia had put her finger up to his lips and shut him up. "Shut up, fool. People are staring."

Ichigo slumped in his seat. "This is so stupid. Remind me never to eat in public again."

* * *

Rukia laughed. "Maybe you aren't ready for a girlfriend. You are shyer than I thought, Kurosaki."

Ichigo glared at her. Rukia had a smug smile on her face. Her lips were curved upwards so gently.

"Rukia," Ichigo finally whispered, sitting up straight. "Has Takeo… kissed you?"

Rukia stopped smiling. It seemed that she couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"He's tried…" Rukia replied, twiddling her thumbs. "But there is something I need to do before he can."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess I can pay for the food now," He mumbled, searching his pockets for his wallet.

"No, I can," Rukia said quickly, pulling 10,000 yen out of her jacket pocket.

Ichigo's eyes almost burst out of their sockets.

"Where the hell did you get all that money?!"

Rukia shrugged. "The Kobayashis gave it to me, now that I'm marrying Takeo and all…" Her eyes lingered to the bill. "Trust me. There is much more."

The waitress who picked up the bill was shocked. No sane person would purchase a simple meal with 10,000 yen. Rukia just flashed her fake smile.

Ichigo felt his hands shiver in their pockets.

* * *

_Kissing…_

He shook the thought of Takeo and Rukia locking lips out of his head. It looked… too… amazing. In fact, it looked beautiful, with the tall, dark haired and blue-eyed wonder, and the petite, purple-eyed and raven haired beauty.

His eyes peered to the people working at the cash register, who were trying to muster up all the change they could give.

_Rukia amazes just about anybody, doesn't she?_

* * *

Ichigo quietly stood up and stretched. Everybody in the sushi bar seemed to look at him, their eyes mixed with sympathy, humor, and confusion.

Rukia received three handfuls of change from the owner of the restaurant.

"Um… can I have a bag for this?" Rukia asked, staring at the huge clumps of money in his hands.

"Uh, sure." The owner scurried away. _That girl HAS to be royalty! I don't want my head chopped off!_

* * *

Rukia sat back in the booth. Her eyes trailed onto the light fixtures on the ceiling, which gleamed yellow and orange.

She didn't just come to the real world for the heck of it. She came to do something that she should have done long ago.

_I have to…_

Rukia's eyes landed on Ichigo for a second.

_… I really do._

* * *

After receiving the change in what looked like a box of family heirlooms (The owner wasn't taking chances), Rukia and Ichigo walked outside the sushi bar only to find that it was raining.

Raining is an understatement. It was pouring so much rain that only an idiot or a really thirsty person would go outside in this weather.

"Great…" Rukia murmured, looking at her clothes. Her hoodie was short sleeved, and the hood wouldn't keep away the rain long.

Without another word, she felt something warm rest against her shoulder.

"Huh?"

It was Ichigo's jacket. It was the only thing that could protect him from the cold and rain, and he was giving it to her.

"Take it," He said.

Rukia tried to take it off. "No, I possibly couldn't-"

Ichigo's eyes were soft. "Take it. I'm used to the rain."

When his eyes met hers, she felt something melt inside her.

Without any other objection, Rukia put the jacket over her shoulders and put the hood on.

* * *

For 10 minutes, they walked in complete silence. The only sound was the rain that poured around them.

When they walked down the street, people and bystanders stared.

_An orange-haired tall guy and a short purple-eyed girl? What is this?_

Still no words were spoken.

Rukia's eyes trailed off to Ichigo.

The tall boy was slouching, and his green shirt was sticking to his chest because he was so wet. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, and his hair was soaked, the spikes dragged downwards. He wore nothing better than his signature frown.

Rukia couldn't say a word. She just knew what she had to do.

* * *

Finally they stood in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia felt her heart beat faster and faster, but there was no turning back now.

"We're home," Ichigo said quietly.

_We are home. I am home._

Rukia gently set down the box of her change and stared at her shoes. She knew what to do.

"Ichigo," She said quietly. "Look at me."

Ichigo turned to look at her. Rukia's handed him his jacket, and her hands reached up and pressed against his cheeks, cupping them gently.

"Rukia?"

What he didn't see coming was exactly what happened.

* * *

The petite girl's lips were warm and soft as they pressed against his. At first Rukia struggled to reach him because she had to tip toe, but eventually Ichigo bent down, and the kiss was fuller, and warmer.

It felt so… right, but it felt so… wrong.

Finally they broke apart.

It felt like forever, but it wasn't too long, and it wasn't too short. It wasn't full of passion, yet was it cold or dead. It was just a simple, loving, kiss. In the rain.

The first thing Ichigo had to say after it was an everlasting question.

"Why?"

Rukia didn't say anything. She simply picked up her box and ran.

"WHY?!" Ichigo screamed this time, standing still.

Finally Rukia turned around in the distance, her gaze soft.

"Because I felt that Takeo didn't deserve my first kiss. You did."

And with that, she disappeared, and Ichigo sank to his knees.

* * *

**AN:**

**OMG. Give… me a second. (Fanatic rushes the 5 meters to the bathroom and blows her nose with a tissue.)**

**I just feel so emo right now. **

**Please… just review. Flame me if necessary, just do it!**

**Review with Fanatic99~ Rukia! (Part 2)**

***F99 blows nose with tissue***

**F99: Rukia… why did you really kiss Ichigo?**

**Rukia: …**

**F99: …**

**Rukia: …I had to.**

***At this point the interview ends in dead silence.***


	10. My Heart Beats, I Forget To Breathe

**~Eight- My Heart Beats, I Forget to Breathe~**

**AN:**

**Well, here is the next chapter of our saga. *Blows nose***

**The IchiRuki flashback is coming up in the next chapter, so watch out~!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, which is pretty much obvious, judging by the fact I am a teenager. O.O**

**Oh… and please listen to the punk rocker song 'Ignorance' by Paramore while reading the second half of this chapter (Where you see the o)! I want you to feel angry at Takeo! I want you to shed killing aura!!! Grrr…**

**-Fanatic99 **

* * *

_Ah, so I see you have already read this far._

_We are now where we began, sitting here with Mr. Kurosaki in a certain bathroom stall at Karakura High._

_Wait… maybe I should explain why he's there first. Then I can tell you the rest._

* * *

That morning Ichigo saw Rukia at school.

She sat alone at her desk, flipping through a book.

He sat down wordlessly next to her in his desk, trying not to stare. The whole… 'Incident' yesterday had kept him awake all night, and he just couldn't forget it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Screamed a voice from behind him.

It was none other than the stupid Keigo Asano, with a smile cracked across it.

"What is it, idiot?!" Ichigo asked, ready to punch Keigo's nose in a direction that noses didn't belong in.

"Rukia seems sad," Keigo said quietly. Ichigo's eyebrows rose.

"I was going to ask for your permission to kiss her."

Ichigo raised his fist to punch Keigo.

"NO! PLEASE!" Keigo squealed, raising his hands to defend himself. "I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

Ichigo's glare was deathly. "Trust me; a kiss is the last thing she needs."

"Well, that's coming from a kissing virgin!" Keigo scoffed.

"No it isn't."

"Huh?"

"I'm not a kissing virgin."

* * *

In a split second, 20 other teenagers surrounded Ichigo.

"Who was it!?" Tatsuki demanded, her fist clenched and ready to snap.

"You don't need to know!" Ichigo snapped back.

Orihime Inoue, who was standing farthest away, had a knot in her stomach. Who could it possibly be?

"I bet it was Kuchiki," Said Uryu Ishida. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The class fell silent, and all eyes landed squarely on Rukia.

Rukia said nothing. She simply kept reading her book.

"Maybe," She muttered, ignoring the crowd.

That is when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Everyone gasped when Orihime fainted in the back. Ishida laughed his ass off. Tatsuki was just about ready to stab Ichigo with ANYTHING; be it a pencil, notebook, or SCISSORS.

"NO!!!" Screamed Keigo. "NOT MY RUKIA TOO!!! ICHIGO, YOU GIRL HOGGER!"

Ichigo slumped in his seat. _**Someone shoot me.**_

It was then he walked in. With his uniform, perfect hair, and gorgeous eyes.

(o Start up the music, dude!)

"Takeo!" Rukia exclaimed.

* * *

All the girls in the class turned to face Takeo Kobayashi.

Half of the girls fainted, the other half started drooling, and all the guys seethed in anger.

"Hi," said Takeo, flashing a grin. "I'm Takeo Kobayashi. I'm a new guy."

The girls talked silently among themselves.

"OMG," Chizuru chirped, licking her lips. "He almost makes me consider stopping being Homosexual."

Ichigo was angry. He wanted to jump out of his seat and kill Takeo on the spot.

_But he didn't._

Takeo walked across the classroom in the direction Ichigo knew he would.

* * *

Girls jumped at him in all directions, but he ignored them all, approaching Rukia's desk.

Ichigo's fist was formed.

All the girls and guys stood in awe.

"Hey, Rukia," Takeo said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine." Rukia said, unsmiling. "You?"

Takeo leaned down. "Never been better," He whispered.

What he did next made Ichigo almost go hollow.

Takeo kissed Rukia gently, his hand rested on her shoulder. The whole class gasped.

"Dammit, Takeo's taken, and so is Rukia!" Said Chizuru, disappointed. "Well, I guess I'm homosexual again!"

* * *

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

He jumped up and grabbed Takeo's shirt collar and dragged him into the hallway, leaving Rukia touching her lips with her hand.

_"Yeah! Go beat his ass, Kurosaki!" _Cheered some guys from inside the classroom.

Ichigo pressed Takeo against a wall.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Ichigo screamed, his face full of rage.

"Kissing my fiancé," Takeo said, smiling.

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat.

"Listen, Kurosaki," Takeo said, shrugging off Ichigo's arms easily. "I have a few questions to ask you about Rukia."

Ichigo stood up straight. "Bring it on, bastard."

Takeo laughed and dusted himself off.

"What is your relationship with Rukia?" He asked.

Ichigo turned pale. "We are friends," He muttered.

Takeo smiled. "And Rukia and I are-?"

Ichigo paled even more. "Engaged."

Takeo smiled and walked back towards the classroom.

"Exactly."

* * *

With that, Ichigo ran. He ran down the fire escape steps and into the boys bathroom, locking himself in a stall.

_Rukia loves him, not me._

So here we are where we started. Perhaps you are quite angry right now, but I would suggest reading on, my dear reader, or you might never know what becomes of this dastardly situation, and possibly the demise or dumping of Takeo Kobayashi.

Read on!

* * *

**AN: **

**Are you angry now? Do you feel like killing Takeo even more than before!  
Great! Get ready to get even angrier, with chapter 10s plot twist!!!**

**You can be happy with the next chapter, though. It's IchiRuki…**

**GYAHH!**

* * *

**Interview with Fanatic99~ Takeo!? (Attempt #2)**

***F99 is now tied down on her chair***

**F99: Well, I guess I have to interview you now. *SCOWLS***

**Takeo: Yeah… it's not great news for me, either. You almost broke my neck with that stupid folding chair. **

**F99: I wish that I did.**

**Takeo: Well you didn't, period.**

***At this point, F99 miraculously burst free of the chains binding her down, and she starts swinging them like nunchuks.***

**F99: DIE!!**

**Takeo: GYAHHH!!!**

**Well… that's the end, for now.**

**PS. Check out my new profile pic! That's a chibi version of me!**


	11. Photographic Memories

**~Nine- Photographic Memory~**

**AN IMPORANT AN:  
Before anything, I would like to say… I have officially hit 4000 hits! That's a LOT! Thank you guys!**

**Well, here it is. This chapter is the special chapter about a random item and IchiRuki.**

**Glon Morski cleverly asked me to write a story about a photograph of the two of them, on a grassy hill, near a lot of flowers. One of them has to be a white rose…**

**That's not very random, but I love it!**

**So as you read this chapter, listen to the song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore when it says to start the music. It's so sweet it makes my heart melt. I listened to the song when writing this chapter, so I think that it's only appropriate that I dedicate this chapter to-**

**Glon Morski**

**You Guys**

**And Paramore.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was angry.

He didn't bother at looking at Rukia anymore, much less talk to her.

_She'll be okay, _he thought, bitterly. _She has Takeo. _

After school he didn't wait for her.

"Hey Ichigo!" called Keigo, waving his hands. "Want to walk home?"

Ichigo ignored the whole world around him. He walked home alone in the pouring rain.

He hated the rain more than ever.

On the outside Ichigo looked unbothered, unsympathetic, and he didn't look like he cared much at all.

On the inside, however…

His heart was ripped into shreds. He felt empty.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, much less feel.

When he got home, Yuzu and Karin weren't there yet. His dad had left a note, but Ichigo had ripped it before he could even see the words on it.

He stormed up the stairs, into his bedroom, and he slammed the door shut.

He didn't bother turning on the lights, taking off his shoes, or even getting dry.

He simply landing in his bed, curled up, and did what he knew he should have done a long time ago.

For the first time in 6 years, Ichigo truly cried.

He hadn't shed a tear after his mother died. He had grown a will of steel, not to mention a rock stable set of emotions. But after today, his heart was not going to try and defend his emotions.

Ichigo then stood and plopped down in his desk chair. He flipped on his small red desk light. There were all sorts of crap on his desk- there was four chocolate wrappers, an old homework assignment due 3 months ago, and a sheet of paper turned over.

Ichigo turned the paper right side up in curiosity. It was one of Rukia's stupid drawings; one of a deformed bunny that had black hair that looked enough like her own. Ichigo's eyebrows rose when he spotted the other two bunnies on the picture. One of them had spiky orange hair, and the other one had black messy hair. The one that had orange hair was on Rukia's left and the one with black hair was on her right.

On top of it all, was a single, criminating, question mark.

Ichigo couldn't take the pain. He slammed his fist down on his desk.

Suddenly, a small and forgotten piece of paper drifted towards him from the end of his desk. It looked pretty old, with a crease through the middle and wrinkles stretching across it.

Ichigo wiped away his angry tears and turned the paper over.

It was a photograph. It was him, lying on a grassy hill next to Rukia. Purple flowers surrounded them both, and in the center of all the flowers was a single white rose. Ichigo almost felt better when he saw the smiles both he and Rukia wore.

Then he remembered how Isshin had taken the picture when they were both asleep, unknowingly only 4 inches away from each other.

Ichigo was in a white t-shirt and tight jeans, and of course, a pair of black sneakers. Rukia, on the other hand, also wore a white t-shirt, but it had a bunny logo. She wore tight jeans (borrowed from Karin) and a pair of black slip-on sneakers. The thing she wore best was her grin, which looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Ichigo took the picture, and with all his holed up emotions, laid his head on the desk. He held the picture close, on his chest, over his heart.

Then he drifted off to sleep, remembering the very day the picture was taken.

* * *

--Start the music!--

_Two Months Ago (July), Near Mount Fujiyama _

"Ichigo!" Hissed Karin, giving him a nasty look. "Take Rukia-chan's heavy load! Be a gentleman!"

Ichigo groaned and pulled the tent spikes away from Rukia, who stood there, not knowing what to do.

It was the day of the annual Kurosaki Camping Trip, of course. Ichigo silently cursed at his dad, who had insisted on taking Rukia along 'for bonding'.

Isshin smiled at his son and drove another tent spike into the ground.

Yuzu checked some items off of her checklist. "Okay, water canteens, check! Food, check! Dad's ukulele, check! Three tents…"

Her eyes peered at the tents folded in the corners.

"Oh no!" Yuzu said a fake sound in her voice. "We seem to have only brought two tents!"

Ichigo glared at his father, who only gave him a thumb up.

"I guess this means that Ichigo and Rukia will have to share!" Karin murmured, picking at a fingernail. Isshin grinned maniacally.

Rukia simply blinked.

Ichigo blushed like mad. "I can understand that Yuzu would be in on this perverted plan of yours, dad, but Karin?!"

Karin shrugged. "He offered me ice cream."

Isshin smiled and crossed his arms in victory. "That's three against one, Ichigo. Why don't you take Rukia-chan some around the mountain until we finish the campsite?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I don't think she really wants to go."

Karin pointed at Rukia. "Are you sure?"

Rukia was currently bent in a weird position, holding two coolers and four plastic bags in her arms.

_Please! _Her eyes pleaded.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever."

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo had brought Rukia to a small grassy hill surrounded by flowers. The flowers were violet, gleaming almost as bright as Rukia's eyes. The sun shone down beautifully on the hill, and the air was crisp and peaceful.

"This is beautiful, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, doing a little spin and landing on the soft flowers as a bed.

Her lips suddenly pursed together. _This place looks familiar._

Ichigo nodded and sighed as he sat down. "I found this hill when I was 6 with my mom. We used to always play here and stare at the stars."

His eyes glanced upwards at the blue sky.

Rukia couldn't bring herself to smile anymore. Ichigo noticed her uncertainty.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" He asked.

Rukia shook her head. "It-it's nothing."

Ichigo flicked her on the forehead. "It's something," He smirked. "Come on. What's on your mind?'

Rukia closed her eyes. "This hill looks exactly like the one I trained on with Lieutenant Kaien Shiba."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Kaien Shiba? Who is he?"

Rukia smiled. "He used to be the Lieutenant of the 13th division. He had black spiky hair, with light blue eyes, and a grin that could make a hollow smile. He was a great friend."

Ichigo stared at her expression. It was a mix of happiness and sadness.

"And-?"

Rukia pursed her lips. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ichigo's eyes seemed to pierce her. "Tell me."

Rukia sighed. "I killed him."

The air around them seemed to turn cold.

"…Why?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"He hollowfied," Rukia choked, trying to stop her tears. "I had to. It was my duty, but… I hate myself for doing it."

There was silence.

"Then screw him."

Rukia glanced upwards at Ichigo, who was grinning. "What?"

"You heard me. Screw Kaien."

Rukia blinked as Ichigo lay down on the flowers as well.

"He was a great friend, right? Great friends don't die on each other." Ichigo said, smiling.

Rukia felt herself smile. "And you are saying that you are a good friend, right?"

Ichigo turned to face her, and he yawned. "Basically. I guess I'm the new Kaien."

That very moment Ichigo spoke those words Rukia felt something new inside her: a feeling of belonging.

Rukia smiled right back at him. Suddenly, she noticed that between them was a single white rose.

"That's… beautiful," she whispered, reaching out to touch the rose.

Ichigo's eyes softened. "I planted a rose here two years after my mom died," he whispered. " I never thought it would actually grow.'

Without another word, Ichigo plucked the rose and handed it to Rukia. "Here. You can have it."

Rukia stared at the flower. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Take it. I insist. It doesn't match the skimpy violets anyway."

Rukia reached out and smiled at the warmth of Ichigo's hand as she took the flower. "Thank you," she whispered.

She placed the stem beneath her right ear and yawned. "I'm sleepy," She murmured.

Ichigo smiled. "Me too."

The conversation ended there, because the two of them fell asleep.

--

_CLICK._

Ichigo shot out of sleep with a jolt, only to see his own father with a camera in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Isshin grinned. "Making memories."

As Ichigo dreamt of his past, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**AN: So there it was! Wasn't that just sweet?**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Interview with Fanatic99- Ichigo (Part 3)**

**F99: OMG! You gave Rukia a rose!**

**Ichigo: Yeah. So?**

**F99: That was so sweet!**

**Ichigo:…so?**

**F99: That's unlike you!**

**Ichigo: So?**

**F99: But that's just amazing-**

***Ichigo punches Fanatic in the face.***

**F99: OW!**


	12. Maybe You Can Love Me

**~Ten- Maybe If You Love Me~**

**(YET ANOTHER) AN:**

**First, to clarify. I AM A GIRL, AND I'M PROUD!!!**

**Well, here is another IchiRuki chapter! I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty deep into this story. **

**I'm sorry to say that this story will just keep getting sadder and you will find yourself wanting to kill Takeo even more, but remember, if you keep reading, you'll see how this all ties up to be nothing BUT IchiRuki.**

**Also… I realized how I really didn't specify how I did the last part of Glon Morski's special item. I would like to clarify that roses represent silence, and the way Ichigo and Rukia shut out the world and slept in the midst of chaos was supposed to represent silence. Sorry Glon Morski!**

**Well, anyhow… I have an important announcement to make. It is pretty epic...**

**It'll be in the next chapter's AN. Please stay tuned!**

**-Fanatic99**

_Kurosaki Household, Tuesday, 4:56 PM_

Ichigo's eyes creaked open. He realized he was still sleeping with his head on his desk. He felt cold tears under his cheek, but the tears in his eyes had long dried away.

The only light on was the dim light of his red desk lamp, covered in Chappy stickers (by Rukia, of course…). His alarm clock flashed 4:56 PM.

Ichigo moaned. He'd been asleep for quite a while.

…Oh well.

He stood up and stretched, and then he noticed the picture of him and Rukia in the flowers drift to the floor.

_I forgot about that… _Ichigo thought, watching the picture hit the floor gently.

He picked it up and gingerly placed it back on his desk, looking at it with a mix of longing and knowing the truth.

Ichigo sighed and left his room. The hallway light was on, and he could hear Karin and Yuzu (and probably his dad) running around downstairs.

Ichigo cautiously went down the steps, only to see the weirdest thing.

"What the-?!"

It was Rukia, in her soaking school uniform, sitting on the couch with a box in her arms. A towel was wrapped around her wet body.

"It's so CUTE!" Screamed Yuzu, petting the mysterious thing in the box.

Karin peered at it, half-smiling. "It's okay-looking, for a wild animal."

Isshin, however, seemed the most excited.

"Masaki!" Isshin hollered, tears in his eyes. "I never thought one of my daughters would have a baby to bring home!"

Ichigo ran and kicked his dad in the face. "Shut up, old man."

Karin smirked and dragged her dad out of the room with her. Yuzu followed them quickly.

It was a little white bunny, with the pinkest nose a bunny could have. It was soaking wet, but it was wrapped in a tea towel and it was asleep.

Ichigo looked down at it, and spoke the first words he had spoken to Rukia in 23 hours.

"Where'd you get this…?"

Rukia looked down at it. "When you left school today without me, I tried to catch up with you." Her cheeks turned a little pink. "I got soaking wet in that rain, and eventually, I ran into a random store to get a little warm. I saw this little guy hiding in a bush next to the store. He was dying in the cold."

She stroked the bunny's fur. "I didn't know what to do at first. Then… a soul…"

Rukia's eyes softened. "A male soul approached me. His hear was messed up and he was pale. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that he left the one he truly loved, and he killed himself for it."

Ichigo's hands rolled out of their fists. "Do you think…?"

Rukia nodded. "Remember that soul that you approached last week? Well, it turns out the soul I saw today was the one who left her. Anyway, he handed me a tea towel and a box and told me to take absolute care of it, because he was going to give it to her as a present and to propose to her."

Ichigo was speechless.

"I swore that I would take care of the bunny forever. He suddenly disappeared, smiling, and he got sent to Soul Society that second without need for a Soul Burial."

Ichigo almost smiled. "What happened after that?"

Rukia turned red. "Well…. I…" She sighed. "I sat there on the curb, crying for the soul. I mean, he had the opportunity to love truly, but… he let it go."

Ichigo stood there, with his heart beating faster than ever. "You didn't go anywhere with Takeo or anything?"

Rukia shook her head. "I told him I wasn't ready for anything just yet. It's completely true, because I really can't think straight anymore."

Rukia's heart was unsure. Was… Ichigo actually sad about that?

Ichigo sat down next to her and took the towel, scrubbing her hair to dry it. "That was nice of you to take the bunny in, I guess."

The air between the two friends was strange. After since 'It', they hadn't looked at each other straight.

Rukia half-smiled and looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo… you know, you are a great friend."

Ichigo looked at her. "You mean… you didn't forget what I said by Mount Fujiyama?"

Rukia nodded. "I never will."

She gently laid the box down on the table and took his hand. She brought his hand near her chest, and she pressed it against her heart.

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly. "I'm sorry I… well, you know… kissed you two days ago. It was awkward, and I know the engagement/wedding is two weeks from now and-"

Ichigo brought his hand pressed on her heart up to shush her lips. "It's okay."

He didn't like how Rukia was stuck. Her heart was unsure, and she seemed so miserable.

So he decided then and there.

"Listen, Rukia…" Ichigo said, setting her hand down. "I want you to be happy. And if that means that you want to be with Takeo… you should be with him."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "But… you don't understand how I feel about you-"

Ichigo cut her off. "Listen. I couldn't care less… actually, I wouldn't mind… I'm not sure…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Maybe, just maybe, you could love me if you wanted to, and I would be just fine with that."

Rukia didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating faster than she had felt even around her fiancé.

"But I know that you love him…" Ichigo said for the first time without feeling a thing. "So I want you to be happy and to do whatever you wish."

Rukia cried without hesitation straight into his shoulder.

Ichigo smiled and held her closer.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but Takeo-"

Ichigo nodded and held her even tighter. "I know. It's okay."

Ichigo had accepted her decision. He decided that he'd rather have Rukia with Takeo, bright and happy, than with Rukia with him, regretting her decision.

Suddenly, Isshin ran in. "Guess what, kids! Don Kanonji-"

He paused at the sight. Ichigo. Plus Rukia. On the couch. Hugging.

He passed out.

"Dad-?!" Ichigo squealed, letting go of Rukia.

Yuzu ran in. "Dad!"

Her mouth gaped open. Ichigo and Rukia. Next to each other on a couch. In a position people are usually in after hugging, or even worse- making out.

She practically fainted on the spot.

"Yuzu!" Exclaimed Rukia, standing up.

Karin walked in, looking bored. She looked at her passed out family members on the floor, then at Ichigo and Rukia.

"I knew the hormones would kick in sooner or later," She shrugged, walking out.

Ichigo collapsed on the sofa. "I can never live this down."

Rukia laughed lightly and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You will, because you are a great friend."

**AN:**

**There it is! An epic moment and key point in the story.**

**Stay tuned, folks!**

**Interview with Fanatic99: Isshin! **

**F99: So I heard that you caught Ichigo and Rukia hugging on the couch.**

**Isshin: MASAKI! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE GRANDBABIES SOON!**

**F99: You know, um, Rukia already has a… boyfriend.**

**Isshin: NOOO! I WANT GRANDBABIES!**

**F99: You are a retard.**

**Isshin: GRANDBABIES!!!**

***F99 kicks Isshin's winger, balls, nuts, toots, man-part, crotch, whatever people in Australia call it, and so on.***


	13. The Way I See It

**~Eleven- The Way I See It~**

**A REALLY IMPORTANT AN:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. I probably never will…**

**And…**

**Listen, guys. I know a lot of you are getting anxious about this story. I just want to remind you…**

**I didn't post this story as Takeo-Rukia. I didn't post it as IchiHime.**

**I believe in nothing but pure IchiRuki.**

**This chapter is nothing but raw IchiRuki and anti-TakeRuki and one sided IchiHime. Play the song 'Love is Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)' by Paramore (Or the Kaiser Chefs) while reading this. The song has basically everything to do with the chapter.**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Karakura High, 12:46 PM. 14 Days Until Wedding!_

_Ichigo's POV_

I simply sat there when Takeo and Rukia sat together at lunch, like a real couple. I didn't mind, I just stared at them while eating Yuzu's bento.

Takeo utterly failed trying to feed Rukia. He fumbled and got rice all over her shirt.

I laughed my ass off when he carelessly tried to pick a piece of rice that landed on her shirt a little too close to her chest. What was even funnier was her almost disgusted facial expression.

_That's what you get, PERV! _

The thing was, when I laughed, Takeo laughed too. Then Rukia did.

Then he hugged her and pecked her cheek like nothing happened.

…I pretended that I was restrained to a wall by chains. I didn't ball up my fists.

Orihime was looking at me funny. She had a lopsided grin, almost shy but bold, like she was planning something.

That's what Rukia usually looks like when she rigs my room with stupid Chappy crap or she wants something like ice cream.

…I guess those days are over, though.

I stood up and walked away from everybody, not knowing what to feel. I mean, I want Rukia to be happy.

…Damn hormones. Just damn them.

I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, but I have honestly never been so close to any girl besides Rukia. And my sisters, of course.

I do things for her that I wouldn't do for any other girl. I mean, Rukia makes me keep the bathroom door shut when she showers. She used to make me fluff the pillows, check for spiders, and make the blanket in her old closet. She makes me smuggle her chocolate in the middle of the night. Rukia asks for my opinion on what kind of clothes she should purchase at the mall, (…I still have to pay for them, too.) and I'm not a fashion expert or anything, but I think she should know that purple, white, and black are definitely her colors. I mean, they match the tint of her eyes and-

…okay, I'll stop there about the clothes thing. I never really cooked before I met her because I had Yuzu, but now she's having all these hunger spasms that I think I have cooked approximately 567 packs of instant noodles since I met her.

…damn Sapporo Ichiban's really good soup.

Whoa. I guess I am pretty close to Kuchiki Rukia.

'_Soon to be Kobayashi Rukia.' Ugh.  
_

…I just think that it's been awkward ever since she got engaged. I mean, Rukia and I have been really good friends and all, but…

…Our whole 'Good Friends' friendship has sunk and a new one has emerged.

It's called the 'Are We Just Friends?' boat.

It's the hormones, I'm telling you. They make my stomach turn.

It's just that I've never felt so protective of a girl's love life. I mean, Karin has a lot of guys after her because of her whole 'macho-chick' thing going on, but she can defend herself. Yuzu, on the other hand, is pretty, but has been having violent episodes recently. I think Rukia and Karin are bad examples.

…anyhow, the question is…

Are we just friends?

I don't know what to feel.

LOVE? NAH.

That, of course, is when Rukia walks in.

I sat in the seemingly empty classroom, feeling my heart beat faster and faster and faster...

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey yourself," She said.

We sat there in silence.

* * *

"Takeo can't kiss," She concluded briskly.

At that point we both laughed our asses off.

"Too much extra spit, too much tongue, everything is just too forward~!" Rukia said, laughing.

I smiled and pushed her a little. "I get props, then? I guess I just know how to kiss."

There was a weird silence. Oops. TOO FORWARD?!

"...you do." Rukia whispered, grinning all the while.

Okay... so it could be love.

I never really did tell Takeo that she held my hand. Big whoop.

**AN:**

So... do I get IchiRuki Props? Say yes or review, please!!! ^_^


	14. Little Surprise

**~Twelve- A Little Surprise~**

**AN:  
Well here it is, the little surprise I've been waiting FOREVER to get to.**

**I'm going to shut up now. I might reveal the secret.**

**All I'm going to say is a few other people and pairings are going to show up now.**

**This chapter was just so funny when I wrote it that I needed to pee.**

**HAI~!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Hallways of Karakura High, 12:18. 13 Days until Wedding!_

Their footsteps were as light as cannonballs. Their smiles were as nice as stabs. They blended in as well as crab in a fruit smoothie.

THEY ARE THE SHINIGAMI!

The first they spotted was the carrot-top. He was drinking something out of a can that vaguely reminded all of them of piss (Lemonade, I'll assure you now.).

When Kurosaki Ichigo saw them out of the corner of his eye, he felt lemonade pour out of the can onto his shirt, and the same time the feeling of the stuff getting out of his nose and mouth.

"OH. MY. GAWD."

He stared in disbelief at the people in front of him. If they can be described as people.

The raven haired, um, 'vertically challenged', uh, young lady suddenly burst out of the door next to them. She had heard the scream.

When Kuchiki Rukia saw them, she thought her eyeballs would bust out of their sockets.

"OH. MY. GAWD!!!"

Ichigo and Rukia then stared at each other, then at the 'people', and gulped.

They wouldn't have minded if it was just the 'usual'. Renji Abarai was there, so was Matsumoto Rangiku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Madarame Ikkaku. The strange new installment of Momo Hinamori wasn't too bad either.

What shocked them was the tall, black haired-man in standing behind them.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia stammered, feeling a sweat drop trickle down her forehead.

"Hello."

All Ichigo and Rukia could both remember was the pretty lights. And the falling. And the closing of their eyes.

--

_At the School Infirmary_

Rukia felt the cold water hit her face.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, popping up as fast as the Energizer Bunny.

She saw Takeo directly in front of her, a concerned expression lining his face. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

The nurse gave him a dirty look.

"…and the nurse, I suppose." Takeo mumbled.

Renji rolled his eyes. He was standing in a dark corner, but his hair stuck out like flame. Toshiro Hitsugaya was staring at an ice pack in fascination, and Hinamori was staring at him. Ikkaku and Matsumoto were realizing that drinking a lot water wasn't as fun as drinking a lot of sake. Byakuya just stood there.

Rukia looked down at her side. Ichigo was still out. And foaming at the mouth.

She giggled. "Haven't you guys tried to wake him yet?"

"The boy's immune to cold water. His father must wake him with the stuff," The nurse shrugged.

"Oh," Rukia murmured, scratching her head. She snapped.

"Oh, I know."

She bent down close to him and whispered into his ear.

"Hey, Ichigo? It's Rukia. I just wanted to say that I Looo-ve you."

Ichigo's head shot up like a bullet so fast that he hit Rukia's lip.

"Is it true?!" He screamed to no one in particular.

No one said a word.

"Ouch," Rukia mumbled, touching her lip.

Toshiro looked down at the ice pack he was holding, shrugged, and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Rukia pressed the ice pack against her swelling lips.

Ichigo looked at Rukia in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm didn't mean to do that! Sorry! Oh, it's swelling-"

Takeo's glare shut him up.

"Smooth one, Strawberry."

There was silence.

"I guess I should tell you why we are here." Byakuya said.

The nurse backed out of the room slowly. "They don't pay me to hear this crap. I guess I'll be leaving now."

The door shut behind her gently.

Byakuya coughed in anxiety and went back to talking.

"Genryosuke Kobayashi wanted us to keep a close eye on the progress your relationship with Takeo as it… what's the words he used? Ah yes, he wants to see your relationship 'bloom into a close and intimate relationship, with a little sexuality'…"

Rukia's eye twitched. "…did you just say 'sexuality'?"

Ichigo stared in horror, his expression stone cold. "…"

Byakuya didn't seem to realize the uncomfortable silence. "Yes, I did. Just a little, though."

"I need some fresh air," murmured Renji, who was obviously about to kill something.

He staggered out the door, slamming it behind him.

Matsumoto shrugged. "You know that sexuality is natural, right?"

Ikkaku giggled (Ehem, guys giggle too.). "I didn't know that. Is it true, captain?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "It honestly is, in my opinion."

Hinamori nodded in agreement.

Takeo nodded. "Don't worry; I guess I'll try my best." He was trying so hard not to smile.

Ichigo stared in utter disbelief. "…sexuality?!"

Byakuya nodded. "Yeah. Genryosuke wants Takeo to learn how to be sexy."

Rukia blinked. _What the hell?!_

Ichigo didn't know what to say. "You mean… Takeo doesn't know how to be sexy? I mean, it's… easy, isn't it? Doesn't it come naturally?"

Byakuya suddenly got into the position the _Thinker _was in. "Hmmm…" His eyes remained glued to Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia both gulped.

"It is obvious, Kurosaki, that you have mastered being sexy…" Byakuya said, walking around him in circles. "Genryosuke suggested that you should teach Takeo how to be more like you. In that process, Takeo will learn how to be sexy too."

Rukia's face scrunched up in terror. "Are you saying this because you think Ichigo is SEXY?!"

Ichigo was about to freak out.

"I think Ichigo is sexy," Matsumoto said coyly.

Ichigo paled.

"He's okay," Hinamori said, inspecting him.

Ichigo paled even more.

"What's your opinion, Rukia-chan?" Asked Matsumoto. "We need the opinions of all the women in the room."

Rukia turned red as Ichigo turned a ghostly white.

"He's… alright, I guess. Six packs are sexy, and so is cool hair, so… yeah. You get it." Rukia stammered.

Takeo grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Then I guess I'm sexy."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at him. It was clear that Takeo knew that Rukia's opinion was the only one that mattered to him.

"You're just right." Rukia muttered.

The room was silent.

Matsumoto burst into laughter. "REJECTED!!!"

Ichigo laughed too, and Hinamori, and Ikkaku. Even Hitsugaya half-smiled.

Byakuya wasn't even slightly amused.

"So it has been arranged, Takeo Kobayashi. Ichigo will be teaching you how to be sexy."

Ichigo's head turned. "Say what NOW?!"

Rukia elbowed him in the chest and stared him in the eyes.

_PLEASE! LOOK AT HIM! _Her eyes pleaded.

_Damn hormones, _Ichigo thought darkly. Rukia's eyes could make anyone crack.

"Fine. He has to call me Sexy-sensei though."

Takeo's face scrunched in disgust.

Rukia and Ichigo's eyes met once again, and they both knew the other was unsure of whether to laugh, smile, frown, or cry.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Renji stood in the hallway, staring at the blue sky.

"I loved her and she ripped my heart out," He whispered.

He always knew Rukia would break his heart. He just knew it, but he lied to himself, saying he had a chance.

Then Renji noticed he was on the second floor of a school, in a gigai. Beneath the floor was a deep swimming pool.

_60% percent of depressed Japanese teenagers commit suicide. What's the matter with dying again?_

So he walked up to the balcony, his back facing the pool and his eyes closed.

"Goodbye, cruel world."

Suddenly, he felt someone pull him away.

His eyes shot open. It was a girl.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Her eyes were a mix of black and grey, and they pierced though him. Her hair was oddly shaped, but hey, his was too.

"I was gonna jump," Renji retorted.

Tatsuki Arisawa wasn't happy with Pineapple Head's answer.

"Come with me, Mr. Suicidal."

She grabbed his wrist. "We are going to the guidance counselor. Any objection?" Her eyes pierced him again.

Her gaze spelled _there better be none or I will kill you._

Renji gulped. "None," he choked.

Was… his heart beating?

* * *

**AN:**

Yes, I believe in RenTats! They are SO made for each other! ^^

Next chapter is our first 'Sexy Lesson'! Watch out! XD

* * *

**Fanatic99's Interview With… Rukia! (Part… 4? I don't remember :P.)**

**F99: So… do you honestly think Ichigo is sexy?**

**Rukia: You already know. You wrote the story.**

**F99: I want you to say it aloud!**

***Rukia jumps at F99.***

**Rukia: Tsugi no Mai! HAKUREN!**

***At this point Rukia freezes Fanatic in a block of ice, which isn't very sexy, is it?***


	15. Through My Eyes

**~Thirteen- Through My Eyes~**

**AN:  
Well, here it is. Lucky chapter 13~! ;)**

**Lately a lot of important stuff has happened. All I can say is that Ichigo and Rukia almost think that the way they feel is Fading to Black (ZOMG! FADE TO BLACK!!!)… But is it?! (DUN DUN DUN…~)**

**I hope you'll stay tuned to find out! **

**-Fanatic99**

**PS. This chapter is told in Rukia's point of view. Play any good slow songs with this one!**

* * *

_Karakura High, 3:45 PM. 12 Days until the Wedding!_

I looked at him.

As usual his spiky orange hair stood erect on his head, and his eyes were narrowed like he was angry. His head was leaned backwards, pressed against the wall behind him. His mouth was shaped in a curve, an upside down smile which no one ever seems to get but me.

Ichigo won't admit it, but I know. He's a dreamer.

Everyone loves to sit in a special place, close their eyes, and think and dream. I know that I love doing it.

Ichigo dreams. I know he does, but I don't know what about.

Takeo's fingers wiggle gently under my hand. I almost forgot we were holding hands. He smiles at me.

Takeo is a believer. I know that. He knows what he wants to believe and he makes it happen.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was stuck.

"Are you done buying something from that damned 'vending machine'?" Hissed Hitsugaya at Matsumoto, who was standing at the school vending machine. Everyone was here except for Ikkaku and Renji.

Matsumoto wagged a finger at him. "I told you that you guys didn't have to wait for me!"

And so, for the umpteenth time, we turned to leave.

"WAIT!!!" Matsumoto pleaded automatically. "STAY WITH ME!"

Hinamori scratched her head. "I think that you should pick already, Rangiku-chan."

Matsumoto shot us all a deadly look. "Let ME PICK."

So yet again, we sat down on the crowded bench.

It has been 15 minutes. Takeo was supposed to have his 'sexy' lesson 10 minutes ago.

No one said a word. Takeo's grip tightened on my hand.

"I'm bored," I responded, staring at the blinking lights on the ceiling.

"Let me entertain you then," Takeo grinned, leaning in.

Kissing. The more you get, the more you want.

I accepted his entertainment.

Takeo's kisses are okay. I mean, they are nice and all, but they are too wet and too… well, if you have kissed someone who can't, you'd know.

But Ichigo's…

It was just amazing. I don't even know how to describe it.

When Takeo and I finally broke apart, a smile cracked his face. The smile I wore felt forced.

Finally we heard something clunk down at the vending machine.

"NOOOO!!!!" Matsumoto screamed. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!"

Hitsugaya walked over and picked up the brightly colored package of treats. "They look okay to me…"

"Well, I don't want them!" Matsumoto murmured.

Hitsugaya shrugged and handed them to Hinamori. "You can have them then, Momo."

Hinamori smiled and took the treats. "Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the way to Takeo's apartment I couldn't speak.

The way Hinamori's eyes twinkled when she looked at Hitsugaya was just… indescribable. I always thought that I looked at Takeo like that.

…did I?

Then I looked over at Ichigo.

His eyes remained closed, and his hands were buried deep in his pockets.

_Inoue looks at him like that._

I felt my heart skip a beat, but I ignored the blush creeping onto my face.

Matsumoto kept on peering over at Hinamori, who was eating away at the treats. They looked pretty good, and I'm sure that Matsumoto agreed.

She cracked.

"…I want some of those now," She mumbled.

Hinamori shrugged and handed the package over to her. "Here."

The way Matsumoto looked at the package was just like the way Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya.

The three of them waved goodbye as we hit the building.

* * *

Finally we stood outside Takeo's apartment.

Takeo let go of my hand and searched his pockets for the key.

He finally smiled and pulled it out. "My humble abode," He said dramatically, opening the door.

It was a small apartment. The kitchen was okay, and so was the living room, but the only real furniture in the house was the bright red sofa.

I plopped down on it and stared through his window.

I squinted.

"Is… that Ichigo's room?!"

Ichigo stared out the window. "It is!"

Takeo shrugged and sat himself down next to me.

"I know it isn't a great view, but this was the only apartment available."

Ichigo looked down at me. He had his signature smirk on.

I grinned.

Takeo clapped his hands together and broke the silence. "So, I guess you have to teach me how to be sexy, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "That's Sexy-Sensei for you, Kobayashi."

Takeo looked horrified.

Ichigo grinned and clapped his hands together. "What should I teach you first?"

Takeo's eyes trailed down to what he was sitting on.

"How about you teach me how to be sexy on this bright red couch?

Ichigo blinked and stared.

The couch was so red it reminded me on Renji's hair. It was small and so… not sexy.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you like; press the girl on one side of the couch and smile or something?"

Takeo blinked in confusion. "I don't get it."

Ichigo hit his forehead. "It's not complicated!"

Takeo stood up. He was 2 inches taller than Ichigo. "Why don't you demonstrate?"

Ichigo stared at disbelief. "Demonstrate?!"

His eyes peered down at me nervously.

_Don't blush, Kuchiki! _My inner voice screamed.

Takeo smirked and tapped his shoulder. "Go on."

* * *

Ichigo gulped. Then he closed his eyes. Then he sighed, opened his eyes, and looked more determined than ever.

He sat on next to me. My heart beats.

_**Bump-bump. **_

He placed his hands on my shoulders.

_**Bump-bump-bump.**_

He presses me gently on the side of the couch armrest.

_**Bump-bump-bump-bump.**_

He moves my legs until they are directly in between his. He is practically lying on top of me.

_**BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP**_

He leans down, a grin on his face. I feel my head come closer. His lips were so close.

_**BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP!!!!!!!!!!**_

Suddenly, he leans back and stretches. "That's how you do it, Kobayashi."

I leaned away as well, feeling like an idiot. _It was just a demonstration_.

Takeo looked like he was amazed. "I… can't do that."

Ichigo grinned in satisfaction. "Then I guess we'll be going home now."

Takeo blinked as Ichigo took my wrist. "Let's go."

I looked at Takeo. He nodded slowly.

"I'm tired anyway." He comes over and pecks me on the cheek. "See ya."

I nod at him as Ichigo pulls me away gently. The last thing I see before the door closes Is Takeo's face, as red as his couch.

_I've seen that look. It's the look of jealousy._

I looked up and Ichigo and felt myself smile.

He looked down at me. "…why are you looking at me like that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

So like Matsumoto staring at her candy, I stared at Ichigo.

_With the same feeling._

--

Back at the high school, Tatsuki and Renji sat next to each other on the bright green couch in the Guidance Counselor's office.

Renji stared as Tatsuki looked out the window. Her frown reminded him of Rukia.

"…why are you staring, Abarai?" Tatsuki asked. "You know, the counselor'll be here in a sec."

Renji shrugged. "Why did you bring me here, anyway? I don't need help."

Tatsuki shook her head. "Yes you do." Her eyes pierced him again. "I brought you here because I decided I wanted to be kind to a stranger."

Renji blinked, then grinned.

Slowly, he felt their conversation to one that he had never felt before.

Tatsuki felt the same way.

* * *

**AN:**

**OMG! I loved writing this chapter!**

**PS… Guess what, peoples? There is an important poll on my profile!**

**Please help me by voting! I need the polls done in 2 days! The sooner 50 people vote the sooner I'll update!**

* * *

**Short Story Starring Fanatic!**

**Fanatic99: Well, here I am again.**

***Sips Coffee***

**Fanatic: As you can see, I have been having sleepless nights.**

***Sips more coffee***

**Fan: U know, it sucks after a while.**

***Sips coffee***

**Fan: LOL! I can't ttttype rite anymore. VVVVibrating too much. XDD**

**Moral- Don't OD on Coffee.**


	16. Jibun no Tame Warrate Ii Yo

**~Fourteen- Jibun no Tame Warratte Ii Yo~**

**Or**

**~It's Okay to Smile… for yourself~**

**AN:**

**Well, I would like to start this chapter with an apology. T.T**

**I asked you guys to vote on the poll in my profile, but I didn't post it up~! DX**

**Okay, say it with me. ONE, TWO, THREE!**

**EPIC FAIL!!!**

**(Well, it's there now. Please vote?)**

**Also, I've been so sick over the past week. So this story went on temporary hiatus.**

**I'm going to make it up to you guys buy posting an extra long chapter. :)**

**Anyhow, this is chapter Fourteen. I got the title from one of the lines of Bleach's sixth opening, Alones by Aqua-timez. It really describes the change in Ichigo's feelings towards Rukia and how he reacts to Orihime. I want to add even more hatred towards Takeo in this chapter as well. GET READY TO HATE TAKEO! (You'll probably hate Inoue too, but not too much. I don't hate her…)**

**Remember… It's okay to smile for yourself. Play any song you want on this one. I just love music…**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Streets of Karakura Town, 8:56 PM._

_11 Days before the Wedding_

_**Told in Ichigo's POV**_

When I accidently ended up on Orihime Inoue's door step, I didn't know what to think.

I still don't.

How it happened, I'm not exactly sure. I'll try to tell you the best I can.

--

I walked down the street to simply buy some eggs for Yuzu. She was going to make Teppanyaki and she 'absolutely needed eggs'.

I love walking. Especially when I have no idea where I'm going.

So I was lost. I didn't have any idea where I was.

Then I paused and scanned the area. There was a playground and a coffee shop and a couple rows of houses.

Nope. Nothing registered.

So I sighed and plopped down on one of the swings at the playground.

The sun was already gone, so I was all alone.

"_Because I felt that Takeo didn't deserve my first kiss. You did."_

It was on a night like this one Rukia said that. Minus the rain.

I sat there, swinging gently up and down. The swing was pretty low, so my feet remained planted on the ground. When I was little, they wouldn't reach, and I felt like I was flying whenever my mom pushed me.

When Rukia and I… kissed, that's sort of how I felt.

_I felt like I was flying._

I stopped swinging.

_Did I ever tell her that I felt like that? That I felt she deserved my first kiss too?_

I felt my fists clench. _I didn't._

_Rukia Kuchiki._

She's the only thing my mind can think about lately. She's always there, at the back of my mind.

I felt like Takeo ripped my heart out, and every time Takeo kisses her I feel like he's stomping on my stomach.

Suddenly I heard something drop behind me. It sounded like a plastic bag.

I turned.

"Kurosaki-kun?!"

--

So here I am now, standing on Orihime Inoue's doorstep. It turns out that she lived right across the street from the playground, and she had spotted me going home from buying groceries.

She looked at me nervously, straightening things out behind her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so unprepared!"

I nodded. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. You had no idea I was going to be here."

She bowed respectfully and turned crimson. "Would you like to come in, Ichigo?"

I looked down at my shoes. _I was helplessly lost…_

"I'm sort of lost, Orihime. I was wondering if you could call me a cab."

She looked up and nodded anxiously. "Um… okay. I'll do that. Why don't you step in and sit when I do that? It's awfully cold outside."

I nodded. "Thank you."

So I stepped into her house. It smelled faintly of orange air freshener.

I took off my shoes and sat myself down on the floor of her living room.

Next to me was an altar dedicated to her dead older brother.

I bit my lip.

Orihime appeared out of nowhere with a tray of fresh tea.

"I called over a cab. They said it might take about 10 minutes to get here."

I looked at her and nodded. "That's okay. Thank you for doing all this."

Orihime handed me a cup of tea. Her hand was shaking in nervousness, and some of the liquid was tilting towards the carpet.

I quickly stuck my hand out to receive the tea to prevent any stains on her carpet.

Orihime bowed in apology. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded and sat down across from me.

"Kurosaki-kun," She said quietly, not looking at me directly. "I noticed that you changed when that 'Takeo' came and took Rukia's heart."

That stung badly, but I didn't let it show.

"And?"

Orihime looked at me. "Everyone is suspicious about how you feel towards Rukia-chan. Do you…" She choked. "Do you love her?"

I said nothing. I laid my tea cup down on her table.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered. "Please tell me the truth."

The air was dead and silent between us.

"I don't know."

I looked at the ceiling. "I really don't know what to think anymore."

Orihime nodded and slumped a little. "I understand exactly what you feel."

I turned to face her.

"I know how it feels to offer your heart to someone and watch them offer their own heart to someone else." Orihime stared blankly into her tea.

That was exactly how I felt.

I then heard a car honk outside.

Orihime smiled nervously. "That must be the cab…"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said quietly.

There was silence.

Orihime said nothing else and walked me to the door. As we stood on her doorstep, she turned to me.

"Promise me," Orihime whispered. "Promise me you'll tell her. Kurosaki-kun, I know how it feels to have your heart broken simply because you didn't tell the person how you felt. Please."

I stared at her. Tears welled in her eyes.

I walked off her porch. "Thanks for everything, Orihime. See you."

With that, I opened the passenger door of the cab and climbed in.

_Tell her._

As soon as the cab pulled off of Orihime's street, it started to rain.

I stared through the window, which was slowly getting covered in raindrops.

I saw a couple at a red light. The guy had no jacket on, because he obviously had given it to the girl.

Just as the light turned green, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I turned my eyes away from the windshield.

_That happened to me once. _

I bit my lip as I quickly saw the taxi meter. I didn't have much cash on me. I saw Karakura High School next to us. I knew where we were.

"You can drop me off at that corner," I heard myself say to the driver.

He looked at me in surprise. "It's pouring out there, son. I really don't mind giving you a free ride all the way home."

I shook my head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I need to walk."

The driver looked at me for a second, and then nodded. "I know that look in your eyes, kid. Girls nowadays and back then are still the same- heartbreakers."

I thanked him as he dropped me off at the sidewalk.

Soon I was alone.

I could feel the water crawl down my back and into my pants. I didn't feel cold at all.

I walked. I walked through that rain down the street.

_Say it._

I stuck my hands in my pocket and sighed.

_Say it. No one is listening._

I cleared my throat.

"I… I… love…"

I stopped there, nervously, turning to see if anyone was around.

_Say it, before it's too late!_

"I-I… love…"

Just as I turned the corner, I saw yet another couple. Well, they didn't look like a couple. Not quite.

The guy stood with some flowers in front of the girl.

I quickly darted behind some bushes to eavesdrop.

"H-Hitomi," The guy blurted. "Listen… I love you. W-will you m-marry me?"

He pulled a velvet ring case out of his pocket.

Hitomi stared at the ring, and at the flowers.

"Kazuo," She said quietly. "I'm sorry. I… am already engaged. I never thought you would ask, and I… I just wish you told me sooner."

Kazuo looked at her in terror. The flowers dropped to his feet.

He ran.

Hitomi called after him, running. "KAZUO!" She pleaded.

I swallowed hard. Poor guy.

_That could be you._

I felt myself tremble.

I then stood up out of hiding, and head back home.

"Rukia, I love you."

When the words came out, I felt something enormous getting lifted off of my chest.

No one was listening, of course.

"Rukia… I love you."

The words felt so smooth and so… forbidden.

And with that, I walked home.

_I love Rukia._

* * *

**-~PART 2~- Told in Rukia's Point of View**

_Takeo's Apartment, 9:12 PM_

_Currently on the Red Couch_

I held Ichigo in my arms and smiled as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"I love you too, Ichigo." I whispered.

The bunny was just so cute. I couldn't help it.

Takeo smirked at me. "Why'd you name your bunny Ichigo?"

I held the bunny to my chest protectively. "The human Ichigo's name means 'one who protects'. The bunny Ichigo's name means 'first one protected'."

Takeo nodded and stretched. "So… you didn't really name your bunny after Kurosaki?"

I felt my cheeks go pink. "No… not really."

I glanced at the clock. "Hey, it's pretty late. I better get back to home."

Takeo looked at me, his eyes quizzical. "Where is 'home', exactly?"

I turned even redder. "Ichigo's house."

Takeo looked at me suspiciously. "Oh."

I quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He tasted like sake and mint.

"Come on. You know Ichigo wouldn't do anything to me."

Takeo pretended to frown. "You don't know that."

I almost laughed at him. "I could trust Ichigo with anything."

Takeo then smiled and kissed me on the cheek right back.

"Damn right you could."

I felt Ichigo crawl off my lap as Takeo kissed me again, this time on the lips.

He cushioned the back of my head as he gently pressed me against the sofa side. He was practically lying on top of me.

"C'mon!" I teased. "Ichigo taught you this."

"So?" Takeo asked. He looked like he really didn't care.

Suddenly, it all felt wrong. What the hell was he doing?

He kissed me again. This time his tongue poked dangerously inside, trying to get in my mouth.

I didn't let it in, but Takeo's didn't stop kissing me.

"C'mon," He moaned through his kisses.

I felt something poke my leg through his pants.

_Ew. Mr. Happy is getting too excited down there._

I didn't know what to think. His eyes were squeezed shut but mine were wide open.

"Takeo?" I said through his kiss.

"Hey," Takeo said, finally breaking the kiss. "Rukia, why don't you spend the night over here?"

My senses went into panic mode.

"Takeo, I possibly couldn't!"

There was a mischievous smiled on his face. He reached for the first button on my school shirt.

"C'mon. You'd rather spend the night at the house of a guy you're not engaged to?"

I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Ichigo would never do anything like that to me!"

Takeo undid the first button. The first centimeter or so of my lower neck was revealed. I knew very well that button #3 was the ticket to hit my bra, then of course, my chest.

"Takeo, really." I said, struggling to get out of his grasp.

He didn't let me go. He quickly undid button #2. I felt so exposed, so naked.

_Shit._

His hands shot straight for button #3. He was really trying. If he got that button, soon he'd want my skirt off, and then God knows what.

I wiggled and squirmed. "TAKEO!" I screamed.

It was then he jumped up and let go.

"Okay, okay! I was just joking with you," He said, throwing his hands up.

I glared at him and redid my two buttons. "I really have to go."

And with that, I quickly picked up my bunny Ichigo and walked out of his apartment.

As I walked down the hall, I went myself stagger.

_That… that could've easily ruined me._

My mouth felt dry. I felt Ichigo reach up and nuzzle my neck in sympathy as if he understood.

_That could've gone so far into something else._

When I opened the door to get out of the building, I noticed it was raining.

"Crap," I said to myself. I had no jacket.

I stood there with the door open for a moment, looking outside. I could hear wet footsteps.

Sure enough, it was Ichigo. Not the bunny, the person.

He was mumbling something to himself.

_"Rukia, *mumble-mumble-mumble*."_

Wait. Did I just hear my name?

I quickly ran out of the building with no hesitation.

"Hey, Ichigo!" I called to him.

He spun around, and popped up in shock. "Eh?!"

Ichigo looked at me like I was an alien. "…"

"On your way home?" I asked him, walking in the direction he went in.

"Yeah," He said. "Did… did you hear what I was saying to myself?"

"No. You were mumbling."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Then he spotted the bunny in my arm. "Cute bunny. What did you name it?"

There was silence.

For no apparent reason, his hand stuck out next to his side, and he held my free hand. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So, what did you name it?" He asked, coming a little closer to stroke it's fur.

I smiled as we approached the Kurosaki Clinic.

"I haven't decided yet."

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, what did you think? Was it good? **

**I'm not sick anymore, so I'm going to be updating loads more. Wait with me, my honeys!**

**-Fanatic99**

**~Fanatic99's Interview with… herself?!~**

**F99: Well, who are the most inspiring manga artists to you?**

**Fanatic: Well, I really love Rumiko Takahashi, Jin Kobayashi (Who is not related to Takeo in any way), CLAMP, and of course, our dear Tite Kubo.**

**F99: No Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto?**

**Fanatic: I'm not really into Naruto. I love Kakashi though!**

**Director: *Ahem… this is about BLEACH!***

**Fanatic: Oh… Yeah. Back to topic.**

**F99: What are your opinions on IchiRuki? How would you describe their relationship in one sentence?**

**Fanatic:**

"_**They are more than friends, but a long way from lovers."**_

**(Copy this onto your profile to join the Fanatic99's IchiRuki Generation Club! Message me if you think I should start a forum or if you need to rant problems or if you just want to talk…I'm like an IchiRuki supporting Dr. Phil (Only Better)!)**


	17. Breaking the Ice Part 1

**~Fifteen- Breaking the Ice (Part 1)~**

**AN:**

**Hey, guys! I got the inspiration to write this chapter because… well, living in Canada, there is a LOT of damn snow surrounding me. It's as cold as the inside of your freezer and usually colder than that.**

**Also, I figured that Rukia was really 'connected' with Ice and Snow, so… yeah.**

…**also, snow is fluffy. We like fluff, yes? XD**

**It's… well… lemme check. **

**AH! It's only 4 Days till Valentine's Day! *Wink Wink***

**I hope you guys are having as much Valentine's luck as me… I've had 4 guys ask already. FTW~!**

**-Fanatic99**

_Kurosaki Residence, 8:47 am_

_10 Days Before the Wedding_

**Told in Rukia's Point of View  
**

This morning I woke up to snow.

The first thing I do in the morning is open the curtains, summer, fall, winter, or spring.

It was beautiful. There was a little blanket of white powder covering the grass and trees, and the spirit was as warm as hot chocolate.

Like I said. It was beautiful.

I dug through my closet until I dragged out some winter gear- a nice purple coat, a pair of bunny ear muffs, and a pair of fuzzy boots. I pulled them on, and bit my lip.

I had to get out of the house.

Well, not for the reasons you would think. The Kurosakis were still asleep, and I needed to go to Soul Society to plan and oversee wedding preparations.

…I had a feeling that Ichigo wouldn't be too happy to see me do that.

I shut the door quietly behind me and tip-toed down the hallway, using my stealth training to maximum advantage.

So far so good.

Once I got down the stairs, however, my eyes widened at the sight of the couch.

It was Ichigo, of course. Like any other teenager, he had decided to crash on the couch on a Friday night. He was, well, shirtless, and in his light green boxers. The blanket he had probably draped over himself lay carelessly in a pile on the ground next to him. His hair was messy and his mouth was a little open, producing little snores. Might I mention his boxers were light green (I'm a sucker for light green underwear, if you've forgotten.)?!

Yikes. He's adolescent, and I realized I really shouldn't be staring at his boxers, because I could probably see something 'unexpected' shoot upwards.

I felt my cheeks go red. I tried not to make eye contact.

_His eyes are closed, idiot! _I reminded myself sharply.

I tried to creep past him.

_Tap_

_ Tap_

_ Tap_

_ SQUEAK!!!!_

I looked down at my feet in a mix of horror and embarrassment. I forgot about that damn squeaky floor board!

I peered over the couch to see Ichigo stirring.

**NO NO NO NO**

He turned over, mumbling to himself.

"Don't go," He mumbled.

I froze. "Hm?"

"Don't go," Ichigo said again. "I can't live without you."

I stared at him. I leaned over the couch, only to accidently end up face to face with him.

Ichigo's eyes were still shut close. Was… he dreaming?

I could feel his warm breath against my face, particularly, my nose and lips. It made me shiver.

"Don't go," He pleaded again. "Please."

I felt his arms wrap around my neck, pulling my face closer to his.

"Eh?" I stuttered, blushing like mad.

His lips. They were right there.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Ichigo smiled. "Mr. Curry! I can't live without you!"

Have you any idea how stupid I felt?

I pulled away from him quickly, blushing even more.

I waited till I was outside the house before I started banging my head on the wall.

"Stupid stupid stupid!!!" I yelled.

The neighbors with young kids stared at me, like I was crazy or something.

I slunk back and walked grudgingly to Urahara's to use the Senkaimon.

The snow calmed me down. I stared at it the whole walk.

By the time I got to the Shoten, Urahara was already there.

"Ah! Kuchiki-chan!" He called cheerfully, waving his fan. "Running a little late?"

"I guess you can say that," I mumbled, walking past him.

Urahara stopped me with his arm. "Captain Kuchiki, or nii-sama, in your case, said that you no longer need to go to Soul Society to plan the wedding."'

I looked at him. "Eh?"

He smiled. "He said that you should be planning the Bachelorette Party and Takeo should be planning the Bachelor Party."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to think.

Urahara grinned at me and pulled me into the shop. "It's a waste you just got here for nothing," He said. "Please! Have some tea."

I looked at him unsurely, but nodded. "Sure."

--

I sat behind a cup of my favorite tea, chrysanthemum with ginger.

Urahara grinned and sipped from his cup. "I see that you are engaged to a Kobayashi."

I nodded. "Yeah. His name is Takeo."

Urahara laughed. "Ah yes, a Kobayashi. A member of one of the two main noble clans: The Kuchiki and the Kobayashi."

My eyebrows rose. "You mean that's it? There are only two noble clans in Soul Society?"

Urahara nodded. "Naturally, they have to be friends. I mean, that is what nobles do, right?" He laughed again.

I sipped my tea. "So… do you know anything about the Kobayashis?"

Urahara set down his cup and stretched. "Ah, yes. Unlike the Kuchikis, who believe in honor and humility over all else, the Kobayashis believe in fun and prosperity above all."

I almost spat out my tea. "So… they are basically party-animals?"

"Exactly. That's a discreet way of putting it."

Urahara thought for a moment. "In fact, I used to know a Kobayashi. Ah yes- his name was Kobayashi Daichi. I remember fondly he rode Captain Unohana's unmentionables up a flag pole."

I looked at him in terror. "In clear Japanese?"

"He attached Captain Unohana's underwear and bra up the flag pole."

I choked as the tea got through my throat. "That's… interesting."

Urahara smiled. "That's not all. The Kobayashis have a past dotted with scandal and all sorts of inappropriate action."

"…"

I remembered how Takeo tried to get my shirt off the other night.

Urahara shrugged. "You know, I still think that Mr. Kurosaki would have been a more suitable choice for you, Kuchiki-chan."

I looked at him, turning red. "I'm ten times his age!"

Urahara leaned in and tapped my nose. "I think that you guys are about the same age. You've just been around longer."

I looked at him, unsure. "I better get going," I muttered.

Urahara tapped my nose again. "That reminds me… how is Mr. Kurosaki taking this whole thing anyway?"

"Quite well." I said sternly.

"That's weird," Urahara laughed. "No resistance? That's not like him."

"…I suppose that's true." I said quietly.

Urahara nodded me off. "Well, I guess that you have grown up a little. You can marry who you want to," He said, grinning.

I stood up to leave. "Bye."

Urahara nodded and frowned.

"I just hope you're marrying the right guy."

I bit my lip.

**AN:**

**Don't worry! Fluff stuff is on the way!**  
**Also, if you love romantic comedy anime, please try watching School Rumble! I just love it SOOOO much!**

**...please review. Message me if you wish! Be it for advice, for ranting, or for WHATEVER.**

**~IchiRuki Fan mail~**

**Rukia: Ah yes, it is time to read the fan mail.**

**Ichigo: Not again. *Moans***

***Rukia smacks him***

**Rukia: Ahem. First letter's from… a person named Fanatic99. **

**Ichigo:…**

**Rukia: It reads, '**_**Get a room.'**_

**Ichigo: HUH?**

**Rukia:…**

**Ichigo:…should we?**

**Rukia:…**

**(End of part one. Review and send 'fan mail', if you please!)**


	18. Breaking the Ice Part 2

**~Sixteen- Breaking the Ice (Part 2)~**

**AN:**

**Well, here it is. Part 2 of 'Breaking the Ice' XD.**

**This one's going to be LONG. Expect sad fluff throughout. Keep a box of tissues close by, just in case.**

**Here are a few last words before the chapter-**

_**Tobikatteikeu**_

_**Sono te ni todoku you ni**_

_**(Forget about the past, and we'll have a fresh start.)**_

_**-**_**From Kelun's Chu-Bara, Bleach's 8****th**** Opening. Amazing song ****~!**

* * *

_Streets of Karakura Town, 9:00_

_10 Days Before the Wedding_

**Told in Rukia's Point of View**

I walked back home, my mind clouded in thought.

_Am I marrying the right guy?_

I decided not to think about it anymore. It just made my head hurt.

_Ichigo Takeo Ichigo Takeo Ichigo Takeo Ichigo Takeo Ichigo_

_…gyahh!?_

I shook the thoughts out of my head.

I saw a tall silhouette in the distance. I stopped walking.

"…Byakuya?"

The figure stopped. He approached me, but passed by.

Byakuya whispered in my ear as he passed.

I opened my eyes in terror and sorrow.

"…no…"

I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees. I turned around, but Byakuya was already gone.

_This was the last day? I thought I had longer!_

Suddenly, I felt someone tug on my arm as I turned a corner.

Naturally, as taught to in Soul Academy, I flipped the person and slammed his/her/probably his head unto the concrete, finishing with a deadly chicken-hold.

"…let go! It's just me!"

_Oh shit._

"Ichigo!" I yelped, letting go of his arms.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Dammit, Rukia!"

I stared at him. "…what are you doing here?"

Ichigo stood in a pair of jeans, Converse, and a very thin looking jacket.

"I was looking for you, that's what!" Anger rose in his voice.

I felt myself shrink. "Eh?"

Ichigo grabbed me and stared into my eyes. "You know, when a girl sneaks out anytime of the day, and she has a boyfriend, everyone expects hell to break loose." His voice was tempered with anxiety and worry, but he didn't let it show. "Everyone was worried sick. I was about to burst into Takeo's apartment with a _freaking kitchen knife._"

I didn't know what to say. The words just came out.

"…aren't you cold?"

Ichigo looked at me, his eyes growing a little soft. "Yeah."

He unzipped his jacket partially, revealing, he had no shirt underneath.

"…oh."

Ichigo took my hand roughly. "We should get home."

I felt myself get dragged in his direction. "…Ichigo?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes a little calmer. "What?"

"Were you actually that worried?"

Ichigo turned around, staring deep into me. "Of course. I thought something terrible had happened, and I thought I would never be able to forgive myself because I couldn't protect you."

I looked at him. The tears were welling up pretty fast, but I didn't let them out.

I impulsively wrapped my arms around him, and I cried into his jacket. I could feel his heart in his bare chest under his jacket. His heartbeat was steadfast, never changing once.

…I could also feel a six pack, jutting into my weak chest. I wheezed.

People walking by us just stared.

"_Aw! Isn't that sweet?"_

"_Young love."_

I bit my lip.

I swear that if I keep biting my lip I will bite down to the bone and make it bleed. I need to stop.

But against Ichigo's chest, I felt protected, but… so vulnerable.

I remembered that night were we kissed by the clinic. My heart beat faster and faster.

_Am I marrying the right man?_

--

**Told in Renji's Point of View**

This is the first time I've woken up in a girl's house.

I mean, I'm not in her bed. I'm just in the house.

God. Tatsuki didn't really have to pull me here when she found out I was 'homeless'.

I sat up in her dark basement, stretching. The bed's comfy enough, and her parents are pretty nice.

_But I can't describe Tatsuki._

She's not tall, but she's not short. She's definitely not ugly, but she's not drop-dead gorgeous.

She's not anything. She's just Tatsuki.

I lay back in bed, trying not to think about her.

_Tatsuki this and Tatsuki that. Blah._

That's how I used to think of Rukia.

Minus the 'fantasies'.

I turned over to be face to face with Tatsuki's huge dog, Inu-chan. He's like, half my size, and probably twice as heavy. For some reason dogs take a strange liking to me.

Tatsuki always laughed whenever Inu-chan wanted to sleep with me.

_"You two just keep it quiet. I don't want to hear wild dog sex down here."_

I smiled. She was funny.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and flicked on the lights.

"Rise and shine!"

I was none other than Tatsuki, dressed in her signature khakis and an orange t shirt.

"More sleep," I moaned.

Tatsuki didn't like that. She whispered something in Inu-chan's ear.

In a split second I felt that dog lick my ear 'passionately', licking the inside and covering it with drool.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

The drool was so gross.

Tatsuki laughed and shoved me a little. "C'mon. We have a workout routine to try out today."

Tatsuki and I love to work out. That's one thing I love about her house: her stepdad has a bunch of random weights and stuff just lying around, waiting to be used.

"Does it include outside work?" I asked, stretching a little more.

"Yup," Tatsuki said, smiling. "A two-mile run."

I peered out the window. "It's freezing out there!"

"You'll survive," She said, smiling even bigger.

_I don't hate Tatsuki. I don't love Tatsuki._

_I guess it's just somewhere in between._

--

**Told in Ichigo's Point of View**

There's just something about her.

There's something about her sapphire eyes, her raven black hair, and soft, ivory skin.

I held her tighter. I knew that this was never going to last forever.

I felt her heartbeat synchronize with mine.

**Bump, Bump.**

I smiled and finally let go. "Let's get going."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah."

When we finally started walking, it felt… strange.

Although Rukia was already engaged to Takeo, why is it… that we've grown closer? Why has the way I've looked at her changed?

Has the way she looks at me change?

My breath drifted as mist through the cool air. We walked in rhythm, two by two.

_Memories aren't built to last._

I turned to face her.

Rukia Kuchiki.

_What would my life be if I hadn't met her?_

I would never know.

Rukia Kuchiki.

She made me happy, and now she crushes me unknowingly.

_Now's the perfect time._

I felt fate speak to me, and I felt a strange surge of energy.

_Tell her._

I can't.

So as I always seem to have done, I ignored fate.

_But was it fate that brought us together?_

--

**Told in Hitsugaya's Point of View**

"I really don't know."

Momo frowned at me. "So basically we've been searching for Ichigo's house… to no avail?"

I nodded slowly.

We were perched on the top of a building in a buzzing metropolis, and the world was loud around us. It was bad enough we had to sleep up here and wake up in snow.

_I hate getting lost._

"Geez, Shiro-chan," Momo murmured, peering over the ledge of the side. "You could've spoken up sooner."

"It's HITSUGAYA." I scowled at her quietly.

She turned and smiled at me. "I won't call you Hitsugaya until you grow taller than me."

I fumed. "Why… why I ought to-!"

Momo smiled. I felt my heart of ice melt a little.

"Whatever," I murmured.

I then spotted a big mound of snow, just big enough.

For some reason, I automatically started building a fort.

"Shiro-chan?"

I ignored Momo. I built and built, feeling the delicate but cold snow touch my fingers.

At once I was done. It was a perfect fort, good protection. I smiled.

"What are you doing?"

I said nothing. I scooped a little snow, and started shaping it my hand.

"Wha-?"

In a split second, my snowball hit its target.

There stood a fuming, narrow eyed Momo in front of me, her gaze deathly.

She too picked up a snowball, and pelted me in the face.

"Die."  
Soon we were furiously chucking snowballs at each other, as immature as a person can be.

Soon we both landed in heaps on the ground, gasping for air.

"Just like we did in Rukongan, eh?" Momo laughed.

"Yeah."  
_I loved those days._

--

**Told in Renji's Point of View**

Soon we were out jogging.

I was FREEZING. I only had a t-shirt and a jacket on, and a pair of flimsy jogging pants.

Tatsuki laughed at me.

"Wimp."

I scowled and pressed on further, trying to beat her steady stride.

She overtook me and grinned big.

I slumped and sighed.

_One thing's for sure. Tatsuki's tough._

I frowned and shivered more.

"You know I'm serious when I say I'm freezing," I said stiffly, my teeth chattering.

Tatsuki stopped and smiled. She reached into the backpack she was carrying and pulled out something.

It was a scarf. More specifically, it had a black and red pattern of checkers aligning it.

"…that's a nice scarf." I blurted.

Tatsuki nodded, but she stopped smiling. "Yeah. This was the last thing my dad gave to me before he divorced my mom. It's really special to me."

She handed it to me. My mouth gaped open.

"…Tatsuki? You're just going to lend it to me? You… don't know much about me, and I don't know much about you. We don't really know each other." I said, staring at the scarf.

"I do know one thing," Tatsuki replied, turning around to run again. "You're cold. You need it more than I do." I could tell she was smiling now. "Plus, it matches your hair."

I turned red in embarrassment. "…"

Tatsuki turned around just to tease me. She smiled her signature smile and laughed.

I don't know what possessed me that moment.

I stepped forward and kissed her.

The scarf wrapped around both of us, and there was silence.

"…" Tatsuki's mouth was gaped open in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"It matches your hair too."

That's how out Two Mile Jog became our Two Block and a Half and Twenty Minutes of Making Out on The Neighbors Yard.

_Tatsuki's not a horrible kisser, neither is she an amazing one._

…_okay, maybe she is._

--

**Told in Rukia's POV**

"Can we make one stop?" I asked Ichigo, looking at him with smiling eyes.

"Like, to a grocery store? Where?"

"…remember Kyokosou Hill?"

Ichigo nodded. Like he would forget.

"Yeah," He said thoughtfully, looking up.

"Why do you want to go there all of a sudden?"

"It's even better in the winter," I replied.

I bravely took his hand and dragged him in the direction of the Hill, as I did so many days ago.

The warmth of his hand made me even more determined than ever to get there.

_I remembered Byakuya's words in my head._

_"You have until 9 Days Before the Wedding, and I will not let you see that boy again."_

I bit my lip and struggled onwards.

_Tell him._

The words twisted in my head.

_I can't._

It was always the same response.

Finally we jumped the fence and approached the hill.

This time it was glazed in white, covered in what looked like frosting.

It was more beautiful than ever.

I could swear I felt Ichigo smile.

As we stood on the cliff overlooking the hill, I felt the urge drive through me.

_Tell him_

_No!_

I closed my eyes and let the whistling wind take me away.

"_Love is great. It either makes or breaks us. Either way… it is a great experience to have."_

I turned to face Ichigo.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Dunno."

There was silence. Ichigo was gnawing on his lip.

I was biting mine.

It was awkward just standing next to each other. What the hell what was I supposed to do now?

"I won't be around for a while," I started, hesitantly. "I need to return to Soul Society for a few days.""

Ichigo nodded. "I guess I won't be seeing as much of you now that you're going have a husband."

I nodded blankly. "I guess."

Ichigo's hair rippled in the chilly wind, and he closed his eyes too.

_Ichigo's a dreamer._

I smiled and closed my eyes too.

_I joined him in that dream._

And for some reason, with our eyes closed, our lips still touched perfectly.

_It was fate. It was no longer a dream._

This time the kiss was better. We stumbled till we were on the ground, and Ichigo had me leaned against the tree. I held his neck tight.

_I can't tell him._

We stood back up. There was silence.

"…Ichigo?" I whispered quietly, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"…I'm sorry."

And yet again, for the second time after kissing, I ran.

Never to see him again.

"_The Kobayashis don't approve of you seeing Ichigo. Therefore, you are never to see him again," Byakuya whispered. "This is your last day to be with him. Spend it wisely."_

I cried.

Ichigo tried running after me, but I had long disappeared into the air.

* * *

**AN:**

**WAH!!!**

**That's two kisses in a chapter, but I feel… like… $hit.**

**Keep on reading. IchiRuki all the way, even through hard times! : (**

* * *

**~Fanatic99's Interview With… Byakuya~**

**F99: Why?! Why did you pull them apart?!**

**Byakuya: It had to be done.**

**F99: But it wasn't good for Rukia's feelings!**

**Byakuya:… it had to be done.**

***F99 suddenly starts throwing sakura petals at Byakuya***

**F99: **_**That's exactly what I'd expect from a FREAKIN flower-petal bankai man!!!**_

_***Ends here in Byakuya's not-so-girly wrath***_

_**(Message me! I'm open!)**_


	19. Life Without Him, Love Without Her

**~Seventeen- Life Without Him, Love Without Her~**

**AN:**

**Aha, so yet another chapter has arrived. And just after Valentine's Day as well ;).**

**Now that our favorite hero and heroine are separated, most of the chapters will have to be told in two parts: Ichigo's half and Rukia's half, or vice versa.**

**I don't know about you, but I'm still rooting for 'em.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Soul Society_

_Kobayashi Manor, 12:57 PM_

_Nine Days Before the Wedding_

**Told in Rukia's POV**

* * *

I stood in front of my fiancé's house, gasping at the sight.

It was HUGE. When I say HUGE, I mean… damn HUGE.

Takeo smiled and held me tight. "Welcome home, princess."

I turned to face Byakuya. His face was sort of twitchy, like he was extremely uncomfortable. I would know, because Byakuya never gets 'twitchy'.

There were freaking huge buildings around us, some of which were so HUGE I think I almost pissed my kimono just looking at them.

I turned to look at Byakuya again. He definitely looked like he needed to leave.

"Is something wrong, nii-sama?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm sorry for you," Byakuya murmured. "She's coming."

"Who?"

Suddenly, a series of loud thumps filled the air. I realized they were footsteps.

"She's coming," Byakuya repeated coldly, sweating like crazy.

* * *

In a split second, this HUGE FAT LADY COMES RUNNING OUT OF THE MAIN BUILDING, GLOMPING ME.

I couldn't breathe. Her HUGE FATTY BOOBS were all up in my face. Her face, which was like a flash when I first saw it, was covered with so much make up it made my eyes bleed inside. Her hair was messily tasseled, and she was wearing a kimono too short for anybody's good, including her own, because thighs the size of my waist aren't exactly assets.

"Hello," I wheezed, trying to breathe.

She let go of me, and inspected me thoroughly. Her eyes were cold and blue, but not in a good way. She scanned me from head to toe.

"She's not in your league, Takeo. Could've done better." She shrugged and made a beeline for Takeo. "Her eyes are pretty. Good enough."

Okay. WAIT A MOMENT.

Who THE HELL is this mysterious fat girl who just said I was basically 'not up to her expectations'?

Takeo looked at her sternly. "I think she's beautiful, Nee-san."

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"…um…" I murmured, trying not to punch her. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Hikaru, Takeo's big sister."

…HIkaru means 'beauty'. What the hell?

"Um, I'm Rukia." I offered blankly.

"Yeah." Hikaru snorted. "I know. I hate your name. It sounds so… ugh."

…wow. She didn't. Someone tell me she didn't dare.

Okay, if she thinks I'm ugly, she needs to get her head checked. I don't want to sound vain, but I must be a million times hotter than her. Maybe a trillion. She's as sexually appealing as a dead elephant.

Hikaru's eyes turned to her left.

Byakuya twitched.

"Well if isn't you," She scowled, her eyes narrowing.

Byakuya said nothing.

"You're speechless, aren't you?" Hikaru said, trying to flip her hair in a sexy manner.

She looked like a beached whale turning over its neck, gasping for air.

"This sexy lady is the woman you turned down," She said, trying even harder by splitting her legs a little open and posing by bending down to reveal, well, a little something I will refer to as 'Assets'.

Oh. My. Gawd. I can't get that horrible picture out of my head. Words can't describe how much I needed to throw up.

Byakuya turned a little green.

Thank goodness it was then Genryosuke decided to pop up. The situation could've gotten a whole lot worse.

He smiled at me. "Well there's my future granddaughter in law!"

I smiled at him. "Hello, Genryosuke-sama."

He laughed and nodded at me.

"I am honored to know that my grandson will be marrying a beautiful and polite young woman." He pointed around him. "Soon all of this will be yours. You will get to spend every day here for the rest of your life!"

My mouth gaped open. "You mean…"

Byakuya nodded sharply. "As soon as you marry your days as a shinigami are over. You shall serve as a respectable housewife."

My world spiraled and crashed into my dreams.

_I can no longer be… a shinigami?!_

I closed my eyes and tried not to show any weakness.

Soon I would see Hikaru every day, walk through the marble and gold corridors every day, and I would lie beside Takeo in bed every day. I would cook dinner every day, be forced to smile every day, and be a good wife every day.

_I would think about Ichigo every day._

For the first time, I realized how my life would be without Ichigo.

Drab and dull.

If I were with Ichigo…

_Every day I would slay a couple Hollows. Every day I would meet my friends Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Every day I would enjoy dinners from Yuzu, and recline in a comfy bed. Every day I would learn something new and unexpected. _

_Every day I would fall into Ichigo's open arms, and hope that day would start all over again. _

I opened my eyes and smiled at Genryosuke weakly.

"I can't wait."

--

**Told in Ichigo's Point of View**

_Seven Days Before the Wedding_

As I suspected, no one remembered Rukia or Takeo.

I asked Keigo if he'd seen her and he asked me who I was talking about.

None of the girls remembered the girl who they always bugged about crushes and the guy who took their world by storm.

Yuzu didn't know who the girl she had loved and followed around for a year. Karin asked me if I was hallucinating about her.

My dad asked me where the hell the bunny came from in the living room and why there was an extra bed in the twins' room.

They asked me who owned the pair of black slip-ons by the door, the orange and yellow striped pajamas, the petite high school girl's uniform, and the container of bunny ice cream in the freezer.

They all forgot.

I didn't.

It was as if Rukia had been erased into oblivion, or she had never existed in the first place.

Hollows stopped appearing much.

I stopped talking to most people.

I stood, wondering if anyone remembered at all.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu did.

"Ichigo… what's going on?" Uryu finally asked me, tugging on my shoulder. "Kuchiki has been missing for a while now."

"She's getting married," I replied stiffly. "We are never going to see her again. Ever."

He gave me a surprised look, and I simply walked away.

The shinigami disappeared, one by one. First Toshiro, Momo, and Ikkaku. Then Matsumoto, and finally, Renji.

Tatsuki just couldn't stop going on about how she had dreams about falling for a red pineapple head. She just didn't remember.

Some days I don't remember speaking a word unless necessary. My whole social life sort of just dissolved, besides the fact that Uryu glares at me and Orihime steals glances at me.

Finally that all changed.

We all were sitting in the classroom, just me, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime.

Finally they spoke their minds.

"Kurosaki…" Uryu murmured, fixing his glasses. "I was wondering how you feel about this sudden marriage and how you feel about not being able to see her anymore."

Everyone seemed to know who 'she' was.

"Nothing,"

Chad shook his head. "Nothing at all?"

"Nope."

"I hate liars, Kurosaki-kun."

We all turned to face Orihime. I looked at her in surprise.

"YOU LOVE HER!" She yelled at me, her eyes filled with rage for the first time. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT TO YOURSELF AND TO THE WORLD?! LYING TO YOURSELF IS JUST TEARING YOU APART!"

There was silence.

My mouth gaped open. "Orihime…"

* * *

She raised her hand, and slapped me.

My world spiraled and crashed into my dreams.

* * *

"SAY IT!" Orihime yelled.

"I can't," I said, trying to ignore the stinging feeling on my cheek.

She slapped me again.

"SAY IT!"

"I… I…" I started dully, than stopped.

She slapped me yet again, making it burn worse than I think hell ever could.

* * *

"I LOVE RUKIA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, just trying to let it out.

Just like the time I had said it to myself walking home in the rain that night, I felt the world get lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

"One more time," Orihime said gently.

"I love Rukia," I whispered. "And I can't lie to myself or to her any longer. I can't love anyone BUT her. I can't have love or live without her."

Uryu and Chad were staring at us in utter disbelief.

Orihime sat back in her chair, satisfied. "Finally," She grumbled.

Uryu grunted and pushed up his glasses. "Then you should tell her."

"How? She's already dolling up for her wedding this week."

Chad shook his head. "Have you really given up?" He asked straightforwardly. "What have you done with the Ichigo I know?"

I looked at him in shock. Although his hair was covering his eyes as usual, I could see something in them I had never seen before.

"…Chad?"

"If you were the REAL Ichigo, you would've already planned something and tried to drag us into it. You would have made Urahara let us use the Senkaimon and we would already be there, trying to rescue the girl you probably care about most in the world for the second time."

I tried not to smile. "Chad, you are… amazing."

Uryu smirked and shoved me. "Well? Are you going to do something about it or what, Kurosaki?"

"I AM!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

"And we'll be here to back you up," Orihime said, grinning but with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to save Rukia!" I yelled, not caring what any of the students and staff thought about it.

"Why?" Orihime asked me, smiling.

"Because I love her, that's why! I'm gonna sweep her off her feet, beat up her fiancé, and of course, I'm gonna tell her."

I felt so rejuvenated I felt like I had been in some sort of Miracle Spa for a week.

I smiled and so did they.

_Plan 'True Will of the Heart' was in the works._

* * *

**AN:**

**Ahem. Corny Disney 'revival' sequence there. **

**But don't worry. I will not fail to surprise you! XD**

**I am no corny clichéd asshole like those douches from Disney who always make it easy for the character to win.**

**I am a girl skater punk who dresses in skinnys and Converse, and I wear a pretty mean attitude [but I love writing romance FanFics in my spare time! XD]!**

**Watch out Rukia, Prince Strawberry's planning something!**

**-Fanatic99**

**~10 ThINgs I HaTe~ A list by Fanatic99**

**People who think that IchiHime was meant to be just because Ichigo and Orhime have the same first letter in their names [Which is not really true? Inoue and Ichigo?! O.o].**

**Poser emos who draw in their cuts with red sharpies. *SHUDDER***

**Haters. Don't hate, appreciate XD.**

**Miley Cyrus (She definitely qualifies as a 'thing'. She came from child-friendly country rocker to Internet nude picture posting pop diva!)!**

**Screamo which no one understands. (GAHH GAHH GAHH GAHH *CUSS* GAHA GGAHH GAHH! *CUSS!!!!!*) I prove my point.**

**People who rip the good pages out of manga books from the library. I once read an Inuyasha book with a lot of Inuyasha-Kagome interaction (ME LOVES THEM) and there were a FREAKING ****18**** PAGES MISSING!**

**Nirvana songs that no one can really sing along with. In 'Smells like Team Spirit', it sounds like they are saying 'Hello, hollow, halo, halo, halo, SHIT!' over and over again. XD**

**People who swear just because. Example: Stop *bleeping* swearing OR How was your 'mother-fudging' day you little 'son of a female dog'?**

…**did I say Miley Cyrus already? Dammit… I guess I'll say 'Unnecessary Yuri and Yaoi' on this one. I mean, did you even ever consider that Rukia and Orihime were a pairing? Well, it's totally stupid and it's unnecessary yuri. I'm not a homophobe, I'm just saying. I actually dig some Yaoi [Wink wink].**

**Stereotypes. I hate how just because I have a friend that is a guy who likes wearing purple and his voice hasn't cracked yet he must be gay. GAH.**

**Well… that's 10 things Fanatic99 hates.**

**Review or send me messages about what you hate!**


	20. I'll Be Beside You

**~Eighteen- I'll Be Beside You~**

**It's long, but please read this AN:**

**I am here yet again, with yet another chapter.**

**I really hated the last one… but it had to be done, just to get that 'rejuvenation' crap by. I mean, that WAS Ichigo, right? XD**

**Anyhow, I think that this one will be way better. It's actually a flashback, but hey, it's IchiRuki. What could go wrong with that? It's actually part two of the Kurosaki Camping Trip, which was part of the IchiRuki random item flashback contest thingie, which Glon Morski won. I thought it would be good to write this.**

**Listen to 'My Hero' by Paramore, Acoustic Version. Before you flame I will mention the original was by the Foo Fighters, but this one is slower and it's sang by the wonderful Hayley Williams, who is in fact, a girl, just like our heroine Rukia, whose perspective this entire chapter will be told in.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Fanatic99**

**--**

_Near Mount Fujiyama_

_Two Months Ago (July)_

_Night of Kurosaki Overnight Camping Trip_

* * *

Yuzu, Ichigo, Karin and I were sitting on the log bench next to the fire.

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu called to me, pointing to the cooler. "Could you pass me a package of that instant curry mix?"

"Oh… yeah!" I said, pulling it out of the cooler and handing it to her.

This whole camping trip was a great experience. Yuzu was brighter and happier than ever, Isshin was crazier than ever, and Karin smiled a few times. Ichigo and I were having a great time.

I smiled and felt the white rose rested behind my ear.

_"I guess I'm the new Kaien."_

Ichigo yawned next to me and stretched to feel the warm fire. "Yuzu, when's dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry."

"In a few minutes!" Yuzu called back, over the loud sizzling of the wok over portable stove at the back of the campground.

Isshin was missing, and it was just the three of us: Karin, Ichigo, and I.

"So… how's school, Karin?" Ichigo asked casually yet uncomfortably.

"Good. I'm leaving."

And with that said, it was just me and Ichigo.

* * *

Alone.

By a campfire.

In the dark.

Underneath the moon.

_I don't mean to sound corny, but it was as if the gods themselves had arranged for this to happen._

* * *

It was silent for a while. The only sounds were Yuzu's cooking wok, the crackle of the fire, and the humming of cicadas in the night.

I tried not to think. I poked the fire with a stick nonchalantly, peering over once in a while at Ichigo.

I was surprised that the third time I did so his eyes were waiting for mine.

I was so surprised, in fact that the stick I had been poking the fire with had burst into flame.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes wide.

"What?" My eyes trailed to my stick. "GYAH?!"

Soon the flame had caught onto my hand and I dropped the stick into the flame, crying out in pain.

Ichigo wasted no time. He threw me on the ground, and rolled all over me.

He was really heavy, but as soon as he rolled over me enough to only squish my outside, he got the flame on my arms off.

Soon we were lying side by side on the dirt. My arm stung like hell, and my eyes watered excessively from the feeling of the flame on my skin.

I reacted in the worst way possible.

* * *

I laughed. I laughed until my whole body felt numb, and the world felt lighter around me. Everything was okay.

Ichigo started laughing too. Soon we were both laughing like retards, lying in the dirt in white shirts.

When we stopped, he turned over and smiled at me.

"What do you say?"

I pretended not to understand. "Hm?"

"C'mon. Say the magic words!" He persisted, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

I played hard to get a few seconds longer, rolling over as to ignore him. He playfully poked my side until I couldn't resist. I turned back over and smiled.

"Thank you Strawberry."

Ichigo smiled back and flicked my forehead. "See? Good friends don't let friends burst into flame."

I lifted my arm up to see. Sure I was in a gigai, but shinigamis are quick healers.

The scar was gone in a matter of seconds. It was nothing like what I'd felt in the past.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said seriously, his smile still confident and shining. "I just want you to know I'll always be beside you, no matter what."

I felt my cheeks go hot. Stupid cheeks!

_I'll always be beside you._

The words sunk in. I felt my heart skip a beat.

I smiled and pushed him, laughing. "Whereas I'll always get your back, because I swear that I will never be able to catch up with you."

We lay there in the dirt, smiling and thinking and looking at the beautiful moon above us.

* * *

"_The Black Sun and The White Moon are different_

_He rises in the east, she in the west._

_His heart is fiery and full of passion_

_Whereas hers is white like snow_

_And every time they both rise_

_They cannot wait _

_Until_

_They reach the center_

_Where they can cross paths,_

_For the Black Sun would turn for the White Moon_

_And The White Moon would never lose faith in him."_

"Ichigo? Where'd you learn that poem?"

"I didn't. I heard it in a dream once. Weird, eh?"

I peered over at him. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, as if he was dreaming.

"You are corny," I smirked at him, smiling. "But I guess you are right."

"Hm?" Ichigo asked, turning to face me.

"I would never lose faith in you."

Ichigo flushed. "W-wait! How did y-you know what the p-poem was about?"

"I didn't." I told him, laughing.

Ichigo crossed his arms and sat up. His shirt was covered in dirt and he didn't look too happy.

He frowned and sighed.

I smiled. _For such a big and scary shinigami, Ichigo's still has the emotions expected of a child._

"You know, you're corny too."

I sat up in a jolt. "Excuse me?"

"You're corny, and a midget."

My eyes narrowed. "Oh no he didn't."

Suddenly, we both heard snickers behind us. It was coming from tent 3: Isshin's tent.

Ichigo nodded at me and we both stood up and open the curtain door.

Isshin , Yuzu, and Karin were all hunched on the floor. A pair of binoculars was in Isshin's hand.

"YOU… LITTLE… PERV!" Ichigo bellowed.

All throughout dinner it was awkward. We all ate our curry and beef in silence.

Every now and then, I would steal a peek at Ichigo.

The second time I did so his eyes were there again, waiting for mine.

We both turned away, flushing.

After dinner Isshin pulled out a little guitar (which is called a ukekele) out of the tent.

After fidgeting with the string for a while, he got it tuned, and he cleared his throat.

I sat myself next to Yuzu and as far away from Ichigo as possible.

Isshin smiled. "I would like to dedicate this first American song to the cute couple Ichigo and Rukia, who obviously are feeling this way."

* * *

_"You've lost that lovin' feeling,_

_Oh that lovin' feeling._

_You had that loving feeling_

_But now it's gone, gone, gone_

_Whoa-oa-WAH!!!"_

* * *

By the end of that song Ichigo had kicked Isshin in so many places it makes me wince thinking about it.

But that night, as I uncomfortably shared a tent with Ichigo, I couldn't help but smile.

"_I'll always be at your side."_

* * *

**AN:**

**OMG! In this chapter I set Rukia on fire, made a corny poem, sang a song to the two of them, and described their classic relationship.**

**I love this story, but in a few chapters, it's going to be done. : (**

…**don't worry people. I have much stories planned and in store!**

* * *

**~Ten ThInGs I LiKE: By Fanatic99~**

Anime and manga. Obviously. My all time favorites have to be Bleach, One Piece, School Rumble, Ranma ½, Inuyasha, and Ouran High School host club.

IchiRuki. No explanation needed here, folks. XD

Funny spam. I think it's hilarious that eHarmony still sends me their spam shit even though I'm not legal to even drink yet.

The Internet. Ah, the joy of having an Internet connection can be comparable to that of a mother with her first child in her arms. The Internet has so many places to go to: good places and places that are just plain wrong ;D. I like the first one better.

Music. I love music. I'm a total music junkie, and music is my inspiration. I love punk rock, alternative, indie, and metal. I also enjoy the Bleach OSTs and can play 5 of them on piano. Hip hop and Rap are okay, but most of the songs are about sex and women and drugs and money, and I'm not really into those things (judging by the fact I am a Christian Girl, no offense to any one atheist or have another religion.).

Funny Friends. You know, the sort of ones who can turn the crappiest of days into one were you accidentally piss your pants laughing so hard.

Chocolate… oh yeah.

Paramore. They were the first ever band to really hit me. Their songs are almost like words to LIVE BY.

_Food: _Being Asian, I have things like stir-fry, chow-mein, and fried rice EVERY FREAKING DAY for dinner. I love my food!

I will put… . Just because, my little friends. XD

Well… that's it, folks! Watch out for Chapter 19!~ And if you haven't, watch Fade to Black already! O.o


	21. We Stand at Crossroads

**~Nineteen- We Stand at Crossroads~**

**AN:**

**Well, another chapter is here. I can't believe that this story is almost over, and soon, the True Will of the Heart will be realized.**

…**but we all stand at crossroads at some point in our lives.**

**I got the inspiration of this chapter from a poem by Robert Frost, which my brain can't seem to remember the title (DARN!)!**

**All I know is to say that you can listen to any song you'd like with this chapter, preferably something by Boys Like Girls called 'Love Drunk' during Rukia's half (you'll see why XD).**

**ICHIRUKI FTW!**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Urahara Shoten_

_4:35 PM_

_Six Days Before the Wedding_

**Told in Ichigo's POV**

* * *

"Hmm… that's very interesting."

Urahara grinned at me and tipped his hat. "You want to save Kuchiki again?"

I nodded. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad nodded behind me. "Yes."

"I knew this would happen," Urahara laughed. "I just knew it. You ARE Ichigo Kurosaki, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I just need you to open the Senkaimon on the day of the wedding. You can do that, can't you?"

Urahara stopped laughing and turned to me. "I have a question, Kurosaki."

I blinked. "Ask away."

"Why did you choose to save Rukia now, when you could've saved her when she was still here?"

My throat felt dry. "Well… um…"

"Not even a kiss?" Urahara pressed on.

"Yeah… but it was more like she kissed me."

All the eyes in the room glared at me in anger.

Uryu and Chad started beating me excessively.

"W-what the hell?" I yelped, feeling them step on me.

"You idiot, Kurosaki!" Urahara laughed. "If SHE kissed YOU, that means that she was still considering!"

Oh.

Orihime's eyes were scary. They were filled with death.

"You didn't think that maybe Rukia loved you back?"

Oh!

I felt so stupid.

"That's quite enough," Urahara said, settling down.

"I will help you."

I nodded and bowed. "Thank you."

Urahara stood up and dug for something in a shelf. We all inspected him for a while.

"Ah!"

He pulled out a scroll. "I thought I still had this."

He blew some dust off of it and opened it.

Urahara cleared his throat some, and started to read.

_"You are formally invited to the wedding of Kobayashi Takeo and Kuchiki Rukia. You are invited to see them fulfill the True Wills of Their Hearts."_

I blinked. "The 'True Will of the Heart'? That's BULL!"

Urahara nodded. "But it seems to be what everybody thinks now that Takeo's #1 competitor has backed down."

"Who is that?"

All the eyes turned to me.

Uryu and Chad started beating me up again.

"It's YOU, YOU BAKA!"

I let it settle in.

"So everyone thought I would try and get Rukia from Takeo, but I didn't?"

"Yup. You let everyone, including yourself and Rukia, down." Said Urahara.

"Shit!"

"You know very well that you are at crossroads in your life," Urahara said. "You are standing before two very different paths: One With Rukia, and One Without Rukia."

I looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Hmm?"

"What path do you want to take?"

I thought. "The one with Rukia?"

Orihime punched the back of my head. "Why are you so unsure?!"

I nodded and sat up straighter. "I WANT THE ONE WITH RUKIA!"

Urahara smiled. "Then you are ready."

"…ready for what?"

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do when you get to Soul Society?"

"…"

Everyone had their eyes on me again.

"Not really. I was just going to get there and burst in at the middle of the wedding, like the way they do in the movies."

Urahara laughed and leaned in as if to speak a secret.

"Do you have any idea what happens before the groom kisses the bride?"

I listened closely.

* * *

--

_Kobayashi Manor Garden_

_6:34 PM_

_5 Days Before the Wedding_

**Told in Rukia's POV**

* * *

The Kobayashi Garden was beautiful.

There were greens and blues and purples and whites, and oranges and yellows and different shades of red. The flowers were all numerous and in the middle of it all was a beautiful sakura tree, standing tall.

That was the one thing I loved most about the manor. The people weren't really my type, including my own fiancé.

Takeo was always busy partying with his friends so much that I don't remember the last time he kissed me, or the last time he took a bath.

Tonight was the night of the Bachelorette Party, which was to be held right here in the garden.

The guests were already pouring in. I spotted Matsumoto, Vice Captains Nanao Ise and Yachiru Kusajushi, Nemu (Who scares me a little), Hinamori, and many other ladies from the Gotei 13.

Soon we were all laughing with each other, eating great food, and having a good time.

This would be the second to the last time I would see them. I would no longer be a shinigami in 5 days.

As I sat there friend after friend of mine congratulated me, commented about how they were surprised Ichigo didn't do anything, and left.

Soon the food was gone, and the sake went out.

I don't remember the last time I drank.

I thought about Ichigo and how I broke his heart. One swig of sake down.

I thought about how soon I would be married to Takeo, not knowing what he might do to me. Another swig.

Soon I drank 1 Cup of sake for all of my problems, and soon I was drunk.

When you get drunk, the world spins around you like it revolves for you. All your problems melt like butter, and soon, your sadness is replaced with nothing but happiness.

Soon I found myself on the rooftop (I don't know how I got up there!?), singing at the moon. I was surprised to find Matsumoto up there with me. She wasn't giggling and walking as bad as I was, but she looked pretty stoned.

"Hey, Rangiku!" I hiccupped. "How do you like my Bachelorette Party?"

"I-it's been really fun," Matsumoto hiccupped back, spinning on her heel a little. "How many bottles of sake have you had?"

"Maybe… three?"

"I've had seven and I still don't think I'm as drunk as you."

I nodded and smiled, slamming myself down of the roof as to sit.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?"

"No," I croaked, feeling the tears rise up.

"Something is."

"Nothing is," I insisted, holding the tears in.

"Tell me or I'll do something very painful to you."

"O-okay!" I yelped.

Matsumoto sat herself next to me. "Well, speak up."

"…I don't think I'm in love with Takeo."

Her eyebrows rose. "It's five days before the wedding, Rukia! Isn't this an insanely bad time to realize this?"

"Yes. I'm such a bitch."

Matsumoto looked really concerned. "How could you think of yourself like that?"

"…because… I think… never mind."

Matsumoto glared at me. "Tell me."

"…I think I love Ichigo."

There was silence for a while.

"I knew it!" Matsumoto declared. "I knew it, knew it, knew it!"

"Huh?!"

Matsumoto smiled and shook her head. "Any one in their right mind would've seen that you and Ichigo have a thing for each other."

I looked at her in shock. "It's that obvious?!"

"Yup."

I started crying then. I sobbed, fully fledged.

"There there, Rukia," Matsumoto said, grinning. "You can cry into my bosom."

So I did. For 15 minutes, there was nothing but tears coming out of me.

After my tears died a little, Matsumoto started to speak. "What's the True Will of Your Heart, Rukia?"

"I don't know anymore."

And with that, I cried into Matsumoto's bosom again.

* * *

**AN:**

**In this chapter, I made Ichigo realize, I got Rukia 'love drunk', and I replayed that whole Matsumoto comforting Orihime thing, only with Rukia.**

…**it's almost over. I can't believe it. : (**

* * *

**~Interview with Fanatic99… Matsumoto!~**

***Dabs tears from eyes***

**F99: You are really nice.**

**M: Yes I am.**

**F99: Okay, a few questions. One: how did you grow your boobs so big?**

**M: Ah, it was simple! Just some TLC and they had growth spurts!**

**F99:…okay… question Two: Did you know that people pair you up with Hitsugaya?**

**M: OMG, that would be cute! *Giggles stupidly***

**F99:Um, this is kinda weird, but… I have a little problem, Rangiku.**

**M: Speak it up or I will hurt you.**

**F99: Well, there is this guy I like, who I will refer to as 'Dude'. I think he likes my friend!**

**M:There there. Cry into my bosom!  
**

**Well, there it is, Chapter 19. **

**(P.S. I don't really have that problem I discussed with Matsumoto. Don't tease me!)**


	22. A Bittersweet Discovery A Beautiful Mess

~Twenty- A Bittersweet Discovery, A Beautiful Mess ~

**AN:  
Dun Dun DUN~!!!**

**Its one day before the {dreaded?!} wedding, and Ichigo and Rukia are preparing. I am preparing, also, to dish out the most funny [I know that's incorrect grammar T_T] and most unexpected ending you could ask for.**

**Don't worry my little followers; I have many other stories in the works up my sleeves. One of which will be coming out the day the last chapter of this story does.**

**This chapter'll be EXTRA LONG and it will explain a lot of things in the story. I hope you have a song that you like listening to, because you might want to pair it with this chapter so it'll seem a little shorter…**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

--

_Kurosaki Household_

_10:45 PM_

_TWO DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING!!!_

**Ichigo's POV**

* * *

I was cornered.

He stood over me, his eyes threateningly sharp, and his mouth curved downwards in a serious expression, one that was almost never on his face. He looked as dead serious as a person could be, and I was terrified.

"I need to talk to you," My father, Isshin Kurosaki, had said.

So he dragged me to the kitchen.

"Did Rukia ever tell you about the Shibas?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I swallowed. I did know about Kaien Shiba. But how did dad know?

"I know all about Rukia."

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" I repeated quickly.

Dad rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like an extremely old PEZ dispenser, one of the ones where it only had an animal on the top. His was a cow.

"Oh. My. Gawd."

He smiled and pressed the top of the cow's head, popping a little purple candy into his mouth.

It was true. This was happening.

In a matter of seconds, my own stupid father was in full shinigami form, his body occupied by his own gikongan. He had a zanpakutou. Oh gawd.

I don't know what my expression could've looked like then. I probably looked extremely stupid, because my dad smiled even more.

"YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI!?"

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

It took a while for me to process it in my head.

"So you know that I am a shinigami?"

"Yup."

"You know about everything? Like, Aizen and the Visoreds and Hogyoku?"

"Yup."

"…did you know that Rukia was sleeping in my closet?"

"Yes. It still cracks me up that my own son had a girl sleeping in his closet."

My eyes narrowed a little. "How old are you, dad? Rukia is like, 100 something, but she looks like she's 16. How old could you be?"

Dad smirked. "Age is but a number, Ichigo."

I stared at him, unknowing what to say anymore. My dad was a shinigami, but I had never noticed before.

"Listen to me, Ichigo." Dad's eyes narrowed a little. "Do you know how I met your mother?"

"No…"

He cleared his throat. "Well, it was the exact same way you met Rukia. Only vice-versa."

My mouth gaped open. "…you mean?"

"I met Masaki after I saved her family from a huge hollow. I never transferred my powers to her, as it was a crime, but it was I crime that I even knew her. I didn't know that she could see me! All I knew was that the second I lay my eyes on her, I fell in love with her, even though she was only 5 at the time, and I was 67. Your mother and I were two worlds apart, Ichigo. She was human and I was a shinigami. All I knew was that we could never be together, no matter how hard I tried. However, I was wrong. One day we met underneath a sakura tree on a hill overlooking the city when she was 17, and we fell in love. The Gotei 13 was very against my relationship with Masaki; that they gave me an option to love her and be with her, or to leave Soul Society forever."

I blinked. "So you chose to leave forever, right?"

"Yeah. I was Captain of the 13th Division at the time, you know. I still remember my excellent Vice Captain Juushiro Ukitake."

I didn't know what to make of all of this. "Was Rukia part of the Division yet?"

"No, but I do remember hearing about my colleague Byakuya Kuchiki finding his late wife's younger sister and adopting her into the family. But that's beside the point."

Dad leaned in, his eyes narrowed. "I want you never to give up, Ichigo. I want you to win Rukia back."

"…but why do tell me this after asking me if I knew the Shibas?"

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know about Kaien Shiba, right?"

"…yeah…"

"He was my nephew."

My eyes widened. "You are a Shiba?!"

"Yeah. My real name is Shiba Noburo. I just gave myself the name Isshin Kurosaki when I transferred to the World of the Living."

I blinked a few times, trying to register the shock factor into my head.

"I know Rukia's fiancé is Kobayashi."

I nodded briskly. "I hate the guy."

Dad rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I was never a big fan of the Kobayashis."

"…so why are you revealing all of this now?"

"Because I know that in two days you are going to try and prevent the wedding from happening. If you do, it'll be a handy thing to know that you have Shiba blood."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the Shiba clan is prestigious and noble. Our blood can't be as tainted as the Kobayashis, and we could pull some strings politically to get you engaged to Rukia in place of Takeo."

"…but I don't want to do that."

Dad looked like he just got shot or that I just killed his dog.

"I don't want to force anything. I just want to… tell her and see what'll happen."

Dad sighed but smiled. "Ichigo, I like the way you are. You don't want her to be with you because of family duty, but because of love."

He stepped back into his gigai and spat the purple gikongan into his hand.

"Do what you want. Just remember what I told you."

And with that, he turned around and reached into the refridgerator.

"Want a beer?"

"…I'm underage."

"Well, I must be overage."

He tossed me a can and I caught it, speechless.

Dad opened his own can and chugged some down. He stopped and looked at me.

"You know, it's a tradition that a father drinks with his son when he's become a man. So open your can and drink."

I almost opened my mouth to protest, but I gave up and popped my can open, bringing the golden liquid to my lips.

I didn't know what to think about the taste. It was just… different. I drank some more with dad, but I didn't really like it or hate it.

Dad smiled and popped my shoulder with his fist. "My boy's in love!"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

--

_Kurosaki Household_

_11:16 PM_

_ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING!  
_

* * *

Urahara told us to be at the shop at 12:00 Midnight sharp.

I lay awake in my bed, my every thought always seeming to linger towards one person.

Rukia.

_What is she doing?_

_What could she be thinking?_

_Could she love me back?_

We've been through hell together. We've seen each other almost die. We've laughed together, cried together, fought together, and bled side by side.

We were connected in a way that words alone cannot explain.

I needed to tell her. I needed her.

Without Rukia, I felt that a part of me was gone.

So I lay in bed just thinking about her.

I suddenly felt something wriggle by my side.

I threw off the covers.

It was the bunny that Rukia used to have. It looked terrified (which made me terrified, because rabbits poop when they are scared).

I lifted him up and let his walk on my chest. The bunny was furry and warm. The way it felt made me smile.

Suddenly, under the right moonlight, I saw the bunny's eyes.

They were purple. They were like sapphires.

My eyes widened a little, but I laughed and rubbed behind its ears.

"Since Rukia hasn't named you yet, I know exactly what to call you. I'll call you Rukia, because you have her eyes."

_RING RING RING_

I stared at my alarm clock. It was 12:00.

I smiled.

* * *

--

_Earlier that Day…_

_Kobayashi Manor_

_2:43 PM_

* * *

_ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING!_

**Rukia's POV**

I stared at the woman in the mirror.

That couldn't be me. She was beautiful.

She was wearing a white kimono that reached down to her knees, tied around her waist with a dark purple ribbon. Her kimono had a black butterfly print on the front, beautiful and mysterious in many ways.

She had noble hairpins in her hair, ones of dragons and tigers, ones of tradition and honor.

She was me. I would be walking down the aisle in this very dress tomorrow.

"…you look beautiful, Lady Rukia," One of the servants, Kasumi breathed.

I did. Even I could see that.

I just wished that Ichigo could've been here to see. I wanted to see the look on his face, hear the way he'd boo and hiss at me, and even hear his fake insults at me.

I wanted Ichigo to be by me.

As I stared at my reflection, I saw myself as a beautiful but broken person.

I almost could feel an imaginary hand grasp my shoulder, and another ruffling my hair.

_"You look weird, midget."_

That's what he would've said.

Takeo stood behind me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"You look beautiful beyond comparison."

I felt my heart melt inside my chest.

Was it true that I would rather hear Ichigo insult me than Takeo complimenting me?

He kissed my cheek tenderly and walked away.

I was a beautiful mess. Yes, those are the words.

I could feel the sunlight tickle my skin as I turned around to look out the window.

I would be living in this mansion for the rest of my life.

Anyone normal would be ecstatic.

I felt depressed.

I quietly dismissed Kasumi and pulled the sole thing I brought from the World of the Living with me.

It was a stupid picture. The view was tilted and the light was weird, and a little of my face was cut off. But there, holding the camera in front of us, was Ichigo.

His eyes were not angry looking, they sparkled like diamonds. His mouth was curved upwards in his signature askew smile. His free arm was ruffling my hair, and I had my arms wrapped around his waist instinctively, trying to tickle him away.

Ichigo was truly happy, and looking at that picture made me both happy and sad at the same time.

I would never see him again until he died.

I looked at the mirror again.

I am a beautiful mess.

**

* * *

**

AN:

**It's about… 2:00 AM right now. I swear I have carpal tunnel. T-T**

**In this chapter I revealed that the Kurosakis are actually Shibas, that Ichigo named the bunny Ichigo Rukia (That looks weird! XD), and Rukia felt how she was a beautiful mess.**

**Get ready, because the next chapter's the wedding! **

**PS:**

**Go to YouTube after you read the rest of this story and watch Bleach Ending 19. It is so IchiRuki and so touching that I would pay MONEY to see what happens at the end of it. Watch it and understand, and review and tell me! [PS The song is called 'Gallop'!]**

**  
**

* * *

**~Fanatic99's Favorite Bands~`**

**Paramore (The BEST!)**

**Skillet (THE BEST TOO!!!)**

**Sum41 (GREAT!)**

**Green Day [I. LOVE. GREEN. DAY.]**

**Starfield (Best Christian Group)**

**Journey {don't stop believing, yo.}**

**The Beatles [cuz we all live in the yellow submarine, and here comes the sun.]**

**Katy Parry (Hot and Cold, yo! That's IchiRuki in an nutshell!)**

**Snow Patrol [Yup. That's right.]**

**All the artists of the Bleach Theme Songs, the top being Aqua Timez and Kelun. [Chubara and Alones FTW!!!]**


	23. The True Will of the Heart Prelude

~Twenty-One- The Prelude to the True Will of the Heart~

**AN:**

**AH~! So the wedding begins! *DUN DUN DUN!!!***

**The rest of the chapters are going to be so unexpected and funny [but sad… sometimes]. **

**PS:**

…**I know that Ukitake was one of the original captains… but I since the manga clearly states that Isshin was a captain, I wanted him to be in the same division as Kaien to prove my point. Also, I WAS going to into deep context about why Isshin was captain and stuff [Ukitake got so sick at one point that he needed a substitute, yadda yadda yadda], but I decided that IchiRuki goes first over explanations.**

**Also, if you have checked my profile recently, you would've seen that it no longer says 'Author of 3 Stories' [but 4!] and my profile pic is now Kon. Click on my profile and click on the story 'Reaching Out'. Trust me.**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Kobayashi Gardens_

_7:45 AM_

_THE DAY OF THE WEDDING! *Gasps and falls down, curling up into a ball.*_

_Rukia's POV_

* * *

Most brides wake up in the morning feeling happier than ever in their lives.

I woke up unsure. Sure enough, there was a note by the bedside.

I hesitantly flipped it open, unsure.

_Hey Rukia!_

_Just wanted to tell you our replacement for the best man [Since Ichigo couldn't make it, bummer.] is my new friend Ikkaku Madarame, who can down 16 bottles of sake without dying. That's amazingly awesome._

_Also, Rangiku Matsumoto said she would be happy to be the Maid of Honor for you._

_See you later after preparations,_

_Takeo _

I stared at the note good and hard.

Ikkaku? Him + Wedding = Hell.

I was happy that Rangiku could make it, though. Ever since I 'cried into her bosom', she'd always visit just to ask if I was sure that I should marry Takeo.

I'd always answer yes. She'd always ask why if I didn't love him.

I'd always reply that it's my duty for the Kuchikis.

I looked out the at the bright sky through my bedroom window. It was beautiful outside, and the sky was blue. The gods must've been really yanking my chain, because I didn't feel even a little ecstatic about being wed to a handsome and sweet guy.

I closed my eyes. What could Ichigo possibly be doing right now?

I bit my lip.

_He has Inoue. She's a nice girl, and it's clear she likes him well enough._

Shame on me. I'm thinking about Ichigo more than my own fiancé and wedding and, well, everything.

I could never see him again anyway, so why bother?

I stood up off of the bed and saw my wedding kimono.

It lay upon a chair, beautiful and untouched, crisp and clean.

I took a deep breath.

_I'm getting married._

I let it sink in slowly.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

It was the same me. The same, short me, with raven black and awfully flyaway hair, with one stubborn bang always straying to the middle of my face. It was the same old me with the strange and deep purple eyes.

_"C'mon Kuchiki, cheer up!" Was what Kaien would've said._

I tried to smile in the mirror, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

It occurred to me that I hadn't truly smiled since I left Ichigo.

"…um… Kuchiki-sama?"

I turned, alert.

It was only Kasumi, the cleaning girl. I had probably been so indulged with my reflection in the mirror that I didn't notice her slip in.

"You should start preparing. The ceremony begins 11:00."

I nodded at her and smiled wearily. "Yeah. You are right."

--

* * *

_Urahara Shoten_

_7:45 AM_

_Ichigo's POV_

* * *

"So we all know the plan?"

"Yeah," I said, looking over the poorly drawn pictures that Urahara had sketched.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu nodded as well.

"I just have one question, Hat-n-clogs."

Urahara turned to face me. "Yes?"

"Why on earth did you ask us to get here at 12:00 midnight last night…?" I said, trying not to lash out at him. "…if we were going to leave the next morning anyway?"

Urahara smiled. "There are many questions in the world better left unanswered." He stood up from the table we had all been leaning over. "So, I think it's time to open the Senkaimon.'

I nodded quite irritated.

Believe it or not, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were still dressed formally even though they were going to help me crash the wedding. Uryu was in a white tux, Chad had worn an especially nice shirt and pants today, and Orihime was wearing an orange short dress with flats. Why were they all so conscious?

I was in a white t-shirt and black jeans, along with black sneakers. It was the same thing I wore by Mount Fujiyama, the day I swore I'd always be by Rukia's side.

But I looked pretty strange for a guy about to break into a wedding.

Urahara smiled and helped us all to the training facility underground.

The Senkaimon had already been partially released, awaiting the people to enter it.

"It was especially hard to forge clearance for access this time," Urahara said. "I couldn't get clearance without a Captain's consent."

"…who gave us clearance?" I asked, wide eyed.

"That's unimportant 'who'," Urahara said blankly. "What's important is that it's operational."

I decided to stop asking. "So, let's do this!"

Uryu hit me upside my head. "Wait, you idiot! You forgot it!"

"Forgot what?" I asked sharply at him.

Uryu rolled his eyes and handed me what I had forgotten.

I stared at it, and I felt myself soften.

"Thanks," I whispered, cradling the picture in my hands gently.

Urahara teased me. "Crying over a photograph, are we?"

I kicked his head. "Let's just go already!"

Urahara smiled and had Tessai release the Senkaimon.

"After you."

--

* * *

_Kobayashi Gardens _

_10:41_

_Rukia's POV_

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself again.

"You look cute, Rukia-chan," Matsumoto teased me happily, poking my side.

"…yeah," I murmured quietly.

Matsumoto stopped smiling and looked at me straight. "Rukia, I know that you feel unsure about what you are doing now. But I assure you that by the end of this day, you'll be truly happy."

She giggled again, as if she had some secret she couldn't tell me.

I sat down in a chair and slumped. "Matsumoto, what do you think Ichigo's doing right now?"

"Thinking about you," She replied teasingly.

I felt my cheeks go hot.

"No way," I said, frowning.

"Yes way. Trust me."

She laughed again, this time so uncontrollably she had to gasp for air.

I looked at her and frowned. "Matsumoto, I'm getting married in… ten minutes, and I feel like crap. Is that normal?"

Matsumoto shrugged, but she helped me up from the chair. She straightened my hair out and laid the veil over it. She helped me out on the silvery white gloves I was supposed to wear.

"Rukia, trust me. You'll be happy by the end of the day, I told you already."

I nodded and stood up straight, determinedly.

"Yeah."

She handed me the bouquet of flowers, which, to my utter disbelief and fond memories, were white roses among purple ones.

I looked at myself in the mirror again.

Suddenly, Kasumi ran in panting.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, looking at her happy but tired face.

"T-there's… a-a… rumor… t-that… a… certain… orange-haired boy and… his… friends… have just… entered Soul Society."

My eyes widened, and I almost dropped my bouquet.

"What?!"

"I was ordered to tell you that the guards will act accordingly and they hope that you understand."

I was shocked beyond belief. "I need to go and stop them!"

Kasumi shook her head. "The ceremony music's already starting. I think you should get along with this…"

I looked at her for a while, but decided to go with it.

It was my duty.

As I stepped outside the room next to Matsumoto, I could hear Kasumi whisper something to me.

_"He's here for you, Kuchiki-sama."_

I stood outside the large doors to the room, my arms seemingly paralyzed in uncertainty.

I felt someone link their arms with mine. It was… Byakuya.

"…nii-sama?"

Sooner than I could comprehend anything, I was walking with Byakuya down the aisle, arms linked. I had no father, so I just figured to walk down with him instead.

We were in a tall ceilinged room just outside the gardens. The walls were lined with purple roses, and there were white streamers everywhere.

The one conducting the wedding, to my surprise, was Sou-taicho Yamamoto.

All the words and performances seemed to rush by like seconds. My mind was racing.

_Ichigo is here?!_

Soon, Head-Captain Yamamoto called Takeo and I up for the vows.

I felt my head spin as I stood directly in front on him. I was thankful that the veil shaded the fact I wasn't smiling.

"We have come to see Takeo and Rukia say their vows. We will start with Takeo."

"I promise, that in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in wealth or poverty, in life and the next, that I will love you and be with you forever." Takeo declared.

I swallowed miserably.

"Now let us have Rukia say her vows."

"…I promise, Takeo, that I will be a good wife through all the times we have together. I promise that I will be good to you always."

The audience didn't seemed too thrilled with my vows. I could see Captain Zaraki Kenpachi booing in the back.

I took a deep breath. This was actually happening.

"Do you take Rukia to be your wife, Takeo?"

"Yeah. Duh!" Takeo said, cheerily.

"…"

"…oh. That's an 'I Do'."

"And Rukia… do you take Takeo as your husband for life?"

_For life… for life… for life… for life…_

GYAHHHH!!!!!

I stood frozen on the spot. The words couldn't come out.

I could feel everyone staring at me. I felt like such an idiot.

Just say the stupid words already!

I opened my mouth to speak, but Yamamoto interrupted me.

"Oh! Silly me! Of course, I forgot to say something!" He laughed (which is quite unnatural for me to see). "Good thing Rukia stopped to remind me through silence!

Everyone laughed. I sighed, relieved.

"All right then…" Yamamoto continued. "Does anyone here think these two should not be wed?"

Suddenly, the huge doors at the end of the room slammed open.

A black silhouette with spiky hair stood there.

"I was starting to think that you'd never ask…" He smirked. "Well, anyway… I don't think they should be wed."

_My heart raced. No way._

The silhouette stepped into the light.

"ICHIGO?!"

* * *

**AN:**

**AHHAHAHAH!!! I can't wait for the chapters to come!  
Get ready people, for the most unexpected thing to happen!  
XD XD XD**

**~Ultimate Fun Guide for an IchiRuki Fan~**

**Invite IchiHime friends over to watch Fade to Black (if they haven't already).**

**Watch their surprised faces for the first half of the movie.**

**Just before the part where Ichigo hugs/kisses Rukia's forehead fake going to the bathroom. When you come back, complain that you missed some parts, and rewind it back, forcing them to see it again.**

**Watch their expressions. Try not to piss pants.**

**When friends leave, laugh your ass off.**


	24. Unexpected Outcomes and Confessions

**~Twenty-Two- Unexpected Outcomes And Confessions~**

**AN:**

**Ha-ha! Yet another chapter! I really outdo myself! {I really do. I'm writing FanFiction instead of doing my homework for History, which is like, 40% of my grade this quarter. Heh. *Shrugs*}**

**Get ready to expect the unexpected. Yeah.**

**Anyways, any good fighting song would be good with this. IDK, like maybe… 'Scream, Aim, Fire' by Bullet for My Valentine… actually, that's a great one, but the song isn't for the faint of heart. [SCREAMEH, AIM, FA-YA~!!!]**

…_**ha. I wonder what my friends would think if they discovered I'm secretly a romance writer…**_

…**HAHAHAHAH~!!! That would be HILARIOUS! They would actually like my stories, but hey…**

…**I have you guys.**

**[PS… I made a boo-boo by not posting my new story as promised. Forgive me!!! It's up now!!]**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_At the Wedding_

_Rukia's POV_

* * *

Takeo turned to face Ichigo, his eyes widening in surprise.

He turned to his grandpa, Kobayashi-sama.

"I thought you said you got rid of him!" He screamed.

"…eh?" I asked, surprised.

Ichigo stood there, looking like a dark prince, ready to rescue the distressed damsel (which always has to be ME).

Captain Yamamoto shrugged. "Okay. I guess this means we are going to have to do the ritual."

"What ritual?" I blurted, oblivious to any Seireitei wedding tradition.

Kasumi ran in, holding two wooden katana. She handed them to Yamamoto, bowed, and scurried away quickly.

Ichigo was standing at the altar now, standing face to face with Takeo. He stood next to me. I turned to face a pool in his amber eyes. I was swimming in it.

He turned, smiled at me, and ruffled up my hair.

"You look weird, midget."

Oh. My. Gawd. My heart melted. He was here. Just for me.

Takeo was angry. "Why the hell are you here, Kurosaki? How did you get past the guards?!"

"You have guards, I have Chad." Ichigo shrugged.

"I have kidou snipers!" Takeo continued, quite… pissed.

"I have a Quincy," Ichigo replied.

"I have men with shields of steel and blades that cannot be broken!" Takeo insisted, turning red in fury.

"I have Inoue," Ichigo replied, smirking. "They were too overconfident. She lifted her hand to her hairpin, chanted those words I never seem to remember, and, Voila! They all flew into the sky."

Yamamoto clapped before the Takeo could yell one more word.

"We now have to begin the ceremonial fight for the bride. Does someone have rope handy?"

Captain Soi-Fon raised her hand in the back. "I have some!"

She carried the rope to the front, all eyes watching her in utter fascination.

Yamamoto came up towards me. "Hey, do you mind holding your hands at your sides? I need to tie you up."

"WHAT?" Was my reply.

I obeyed nonetheless, feeling my own Sou-Taicho tie me up expertly.

Ichigo and Takeo were eying each other nastily.

Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"What happens now is these two young men are going to commence in sword fight with these wooden katana. Afterwards, the victor is to carry Rukia in his arms and unbind her, ending with a kiss."

Eh?!

Takeo smiled at me and looked at me one last time.

"…I hope you've been practicing, Kuchiki."

And with that, he caught the sword Yamamoto tossed at him and evaded an attack from Ichigo.

--

_Third Person POV_

"Dammit, Kurosaki!" Takeo yelled, striking at Ichigo's side. "Why did you have to show up and ruin my wedding?"

"Because Rukia doesn't love you," Ichigo smirked back, evading the blow with confidence.

Harsh. 'Oohs' and 'Ahs' filled the room.

Takeo frowned and raised his sword higher, aiming to knock Ichigo's head. Ichigo expertly blocked it, responding with a sharp uppercut with his fist, which landed contact with Takeo's jaw.

Takeo stumbled backwards, mouth open in utter disgust. He turned to Yamamoto as if to complain.

Yamamoto shrugged. "You left yourself open. It's an all out battle… just don't kill each other."

Takeo opened his mouth as if to complain again, but Ichigo ran in, slamming his foot into Takeo's stomach.

Takeo wheezed and struggled to gain balance, but when he did, his katana landed contact with Ichigo's head, knocking it backward.

That's when the first blood was shed.

Rukia gasped. The crowd gasped.

Ichigo looked up. He was bleeding lightly out of the corner of his face.

"That hurt," He said angrily, rushing at Takeo.

He tried to kick him, but Takeo dodged, punching Ichigo right in the breadbasket.

Ichigo smiled wearily and responded to the blow by using his katana to rip the back of Takeo's traditional kimono, ripping it down enough to see a particularly hairy back underneath.

Takeo was angry then. He dipped down and kicked Ichigo's face, knocking him backwards violently.

"You'll pay for doing this, Kurosaki!" Takeo screamed, rushing at Ichigo with his katana.

With a quick movement of his arm, Ichigo deflected the deadly blow to his head with his elbow, but he was knocked onto the ground.

"I have every reason to do this, Kobayashi."

Takeo frowned and tried to kicked Ichigo's side, but Ichigo rolled over, standing up to try and attack again.

"Then tell me why the hell you are doing all this!" Takeo roared.

"Because." Ichigo responded, laying a quick jab to Takeo's cheek.

Takeo came at Ichigo quickly, responding with a huge knee in Ichigo's stomach.

"Why?" He repeated, repeatedly kneeing Ichigo's stomach while grabbing onto his hair in one hand.

"Because!" Ichigo replied again, breaking free.

Ichigo quickly used his katana to strike Takeo's right arm, which he was holding his katana in.

Takeo fell back in pain.

Ichigo smiled amidst all the pain in his stomach. "…Rukia… deserves… better… than you." He wheezed.

Takeo got up slowly and looked at Ichigo though narrowed eyes. "How dare you say that, Shiba."

The room fell silent.

"I knew from the beginning you were a Shiba!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide. It all made sense now. Ichigo looked like Kaien because he was related to him, but his hair and eyes were taken from his mother's side.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Yeah? Got a problem with me being a Shiba?"

"Many!" Takeo said angrily, punching Ichigo ruthlessly in the stomach.

Ichigo wheezed and fell down like a brick.

Rukia was terrified. Takeo had been underestimated. He could deal some real damage.

"You are a son of Noburo Shiba!" Takeo roared. "You should be ashamed to be alive!"

"…why?" Ichigo choked.

"…we have always suspected that a Shiba took advantage of my Great- Grandma!"

"EH?!"

Ichigo stood up quickly and punched Takeo's cheek again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Takeo frowned. "You see, my grandfather never knew his father. All we know is that some noble guy dropped the ball on my great grandma and got her pregnant. So the Kobayashis started intermarrying with the other noble families, to see if we could pull info from each family. 'Kobayashi-sama' here wanted me to marry Rukia only because she knew you: A Shiba. We thought that if we could convince you, you'd reveal something that might lead us to find out who my grandfather's dad was."

He paused, a little winded. "But I fell for Rukia. She's so hot that I can't take it. I'm no longer just a tool for my grandfather. I LOVE RUKIA KUCHIKI!"

This was all too much for Rukia to handle. This whole wedding… was just a set-up?

Ichigo frowned and rushed at Takeo, katana raised up. "BULL-SHIT!"

* * *

It was so quick that no one can say they saw it happen. All everyone saw was Ichigo's body flying towards a wall, and the scream of pain. They all saw Rukia's eyes brim with tears, and they all saw her scream.

The rest was a blur.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been defeated.

* * *

--

_Rukia's POV_

Ichigo had just been defeated. Perhaps my eyes betray me.

I stood there, not knowing what to think.

"…Ichigo?" I choked.

His body lay cold on the floor, twitching ever so often. His white shirt was ripped up, and blood seeped through the cotton.

Yamamoto's hand rose. "The round goes to Takeo."

No one cheered. No one said a word.

Except for Byakuya. He screamed his head off.

"NOOOO!!!"

I turned to look at him. He looked devastated.

What the hell?

I turned to see Ichigo again.

_MY Ichigo NEVER lost. He ALWAYS found a way to save me, sweep me off my feet. But he lost this time._

I felt Takeo untie the ropes around my body. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed me.

I felt disgusted. Why did I agree to ever become engaged?

This never would have happened if I had just admitted that I loved Ichigo to myself in the beginning. I would be still in the World of the Living, maybe, just maybe, having Ichigo love me back.

But I'm such a stupid bitch that I just HAD to go do this. I hate myself.

As soon as Takeo let go of me, I heard Ichigo stand up.

He was badly beaten up. My heart was about ready to burst.

He looked up at me, his smile still there, although not a happy one.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…" He whispered.

I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears. "Why should you apologize to me? I'm the stupid one. I never told you-"

"I love you, Rukia."

Everyone was wide-eyed in the room. Shock registered in everyone's heads.

Including mine.

"I loved you but I was too stupid to admit to even myself, Rukia." He started to walk down the aisle. He was going to leave!

"Ichigo-!" I called after him, trying to run after him and stop him.

Takeo's grip on my arm was too tight. His eyes told me.

_Don't._

Ichigo turned around at me and smiled wearily.

"Live your True Will of the Heart, Rukia. Promise me you will."

And with that, he reached into his pocket and quietly allowed the photo in his hand drift towards the wedding altar slowly.

The doors were closed, and all was still.

My heart beat faster than ever.

_I love you, Rukia._

My throat was dry. Everything I knew seemed like a lie.

Yamamoto smiled nervously and got back to doing the wedding.

"…so, Rukia. Will you take Takeo as your lovely husband?"

All of the eyes in the room landed on me. My head swirled with conflicting thoughts.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I had to decide.

* * *

"Oh, screw it."

I threw my veil off. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I can't, I shan't, and I won't."

Takeo looked like I killed his sister {which, mind you, I felt like doing a LOT}. "Rukia?"

"You heard me," I repeated quickly, starting to walk back down the aisle.

"But why?!" Takeo asked, rushing after me.

I stopped and reached down, throwing away my uncomfortable wooden slippers.

"Because I need to be with Ichigo," I snapped at Takeo quickly.

I then bent down and picked up the photo Ichigo had dropped for me.

It was yet another picture… of us. It was the picture that had been taken right after the one I had. I bit my lip and smiled sadly.

This time, it was my face that dominated the photo. It was lopsided again, and this time Ichigo's face was cut off halfway, but it was beautiful. We were obviously out together somewhere…

…I remember now. These pictures were taken right after Ichigo rescued me from Soul Society and when I came to visit him. These pictures… were in the closet in Ichigo's room! That's why I couldn't recognize the background.

But when I did, I realized why Ichigo brought this weird photo here. The date on the bottom was dated last year. That's how long we should've been together by now, and how long it could've been for us to confess to each other.

I was smiling in the picture, in an oversized chappy-t-shirt. Ichigo was tickling me, and I was holding the camera, laughing my ass off. But for that one second, I saw, that we looked like we were in love. We probably were from the start, just too afraid to realize it.

…Ichigo wouldn't have gone to save me so many times just because we were friends. I don't think I would ever have so much undeniable faith in him if I didn't love him too (even though half the time I don't want him to rescue me).

It was all crystal clear. I just needed to tell him. I looked at the photo one last time, slipped it in my kimono, and I was off.

"C'mon!" Takeo pleaded, his eyes filled with anguish. "Why?"

"Because I don't love you. You can't kiss. I know that you just want me in your pants, or you know what? You think I'm just some kind of a noble tool you can take advantage of. Well, it's not true. So back off so I can get to Ichigo."

Takeo looked at me like I had attacked him violently. He paled.

"…but Rukia… don't you want to be in my pants?"

"Eh?!" I exclaimed, turning to punch his face. I got contact.

"There is… only ONE pair of pants I want to be in."

"Ichigo's?"

I considered that for a moment. I don't really lust for what is under Ichigo's pants, but I wonder what's there, and what it looks like… and sometimes what it feels like…

…Eh?! Forget I ever said that…I'm SO IN LOVE WITH HIM! ARGH!

"No, my own pants, you fool." I kicked Takeo's balls and watched him sink to the floor. He won't be having children.

Soon I was out of the wedding room. I could hear voices mumble behind me and people standing up. Takeo wasn't going to go after me anymore, thank god.

I saw Kasumi there, ready to help me.

"Could you get me a pair of tabi socks and sandals? I can't run barefoot."

Kasumi smiled at me and handed me what I asked for immediately. "Here you go. I had them ready."

I smiled and her, quickly pulled my socks and sandals on, and ran after Ichigo.

_I love you too, Ichigo._

--

**OMG. CANNOT… BREATHE.**

***GASPS FOR AIR***

**I didn't kill Takeo off, but hey, I betcha he wished he was dead. I freaking killed him off inside!**

"**I sometimes wonder what it feels like…"**

**OMFG! I just CANNOT believe I wrote that! –****w-**

**Keep on reading, folks! You just might find out who Kobayashi-sama's dad really is. *Wink Wink***

**IchiRuki all the way!!!**

* * *

**~An IchiRuki Monologue~**

**Rukia: Why do all the guys and girls always kiss instantaneously in these shojo mangas, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: To them it's a form of greeting. *Rolls eyes***

**Rukia: Hmm…**

***Rukia leans in and kisses Ichigo***

**Ichigo: Wha-?**

**Rukia:…it IS funner than saying hello…**

**Ichigo: Rukia, you better not just do that to anyone.**

**Rukia: Why not? …Oh, I get it. You just want me to only kiss you.**

**Ichigo: NO! I mean… well, yes, but NO!**

***Rukia laughs***

**Rukia: Stupid idiot, Ichigo. Just tell me if you want me to stop kissing you.**

**Ichigo: It's not that I want you to stop, it's just… ARGH!!!**


	25. The True Will of the Heart

~Chapter Twenty-Three- The True Will of the Heart~

**AN:**

**Ah, the most IchiRuki chapter in this whole story has finally arrived. *Grins wearily***

**My day [Saturday] can only be described as one word: Shitty. It's not my damn fault that I cram for projects. Jeez. [Parents can be real downers sometimes, eh?]**

**Well, I hope that writing this will brighten up my day. Hopefully. *Cracks knuckles and neck***

**Okay… uh… what song… AHA! I really random yet beautiful song, I think… 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. The song melts my heart, because it's like a painful yet beautiful song coming from the heart. Play it when Rukia (Obviously) reaches Ichigo.**

"_**And that was the day the I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love,**_

_**If it does not exist.**_

_**But darling…**_

_**You, are, the only exception."**_

**Okays, time for some fluff. Bring it ON!**

* * *

_Just Outside The Kobayashi Manor_

_Rukia's POV_

* * *

I ran and ran until I was out of that horrible house. I ran until I couldn't breathe.

When I finally reached the gate leading outside, I saw just who I hoped to see.

"Orihime!"

She turned to face me. She looked very pretty.

"Rukia!" Orihime exclaimed, her eyes filled with concern. "Kurosaki-kun-!"

I cut her off. "Yes," I whispered. "I know. What direction did he go in?"

She pointed to the direction of the Senkaimon. "He went back to the Senkaimon, I just know it." She paused, nervously shifting. "Rukia, he looked really heartbroken. Promise me you'll make him happy, okay?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "But Orihime… you love him too…"

Orihime smiled at me wearily and shook her head. "I can't say the feeling is mutual, Rukia. Ichigo only has eyes for you and he will never think about me as much as he thinks of you."

I felt her sorrow crush me a little. "Orihime…"

"Go." She whispered, wiping away a tear from her eye and smiling. "Just go and get to him."

I smiled and quickly embraced her. When I let go of her, I started running.

I ran. I ran until I felt my heart pump less and less blood.

_I love you, Rukia._

My heart was broken, but made whole. I needed to get to him, now.

_I needed to tell him the truth._

When I think about it now, I remember how much he's done for me. How much he's taught me, unknowingly, to both me and him.

I smiled and cried at the same time. Love breaks me.

The faces around me faded as if they were just blurs. I felt that there was only one person I needed right now.

_Ichigo. I wanted to be in his warm arms. I wanted to feel his warm breath on my cheeks, smell him, and let go everything I once knew just to be with him. _

Suddenly, I bumped into something.

No. It was a someone. Someone taller than me.

"…Renji?"

Renji smiled down at me and shook his head. "That's the Rukia I know and love."

I couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here? I mean, you didn't show at the wedding and-"

Renji put a finger up to my lips and shushed me. "I'm here to help."

He offered me a ride on his back. I happily obliged.

"…Renji…" I whispered. "Why are you doing this? I mean… you… love me, and you're helping me get to Ichigo."

Renji smiled and quietly ran a hand through his hair. "I realized that I just wanted you to be happy, and that douche bag Takeo wasn't going to make that happen. Kurosaki isn't bad for a stupid substitute shinigami, so I won't even ask why you fell for him."

I smiled and quietly hugged Renji a little tighter. "I may love Ichigo, but you do know that you'll always be my best friend, right?'

Renji tapped my forehead with his knuckle. "I know, duh!"

I grinned and messed up his hair.

When he finally dropped me off at the hill by the Senkaimon, I turned to face him.

"Oh gods, Renji. Are you crying?!"

"No," Renji murmured, wiping his right eye. "My eye is itchy, that's all."

I smiled and tiptoed, kissing him on the forehead. "I wish you luck, Abarai."

He blushed furiously and messed up my hair. "What the hell happened to you, Kuchiki? The old you would've kicked me in the nuts and told me to break a leg."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Are you saying you don't like the new me?"

"No. I really like the new you," Renji replied. "But tell Tatsuki I'll be coming back for her, okay?"

I laughed. "Ah, so you were Mr. Pinapple-head. Consider it done."

So I ran off to get to the Senkaimon on that note.

When I got there, I realized stupidly that I needed Captain level clearance.

_W.W.I.D: What would Ichigo do…?_

It turns out I didn't need to follow the words I started to live by recently.

Someone had the Senkaimon activated. I turned around, confused.

I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto smiled and me. "Kuchiki," She replied. "Your travel awaits."

"…I don't get it…" I murmured all of a sudden. "Did you let Ichigo through the Senkaimon?"

"Well, technically, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th Division clarified Ichigo's entering," Matsumoto grinned, showing me the (obviously stolen) Captain clearance stamp in her hand. "I think that Ichigo got the Captains Clearance to leave from some old captain from the 13th Division named Noburo Shiba. Weird, eh?"

I nodded briskly but headed to the Senkaimon quickly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Matsumoto."

She smiled at me and waved me off.

I turned to step into the portal.

"Wait!"

I turned to face Matsumoto. "Eh?"

She dug through her cleavage (Which is rumored to be able to hold something as big as a fully sheathed Zanpakutou) and pulled out a cylinder of something. She threw it to me.

"What is this?" I asked her, catching it.

"Something I stole from the World of the Living. Strawberry lip gloss."

I grinned and stuck the cylinder in my kimono. "See you, Matsumoto."

She waved me off, and then I stepped into the portal.

_I love you, Ichigo._

--

_Karakura Town_

_Ichigo's POV_

Jeez. People in movies make it look so easy.

But really, it's hard to fall in love.

Rukia's all that mattered, but I guess that the ones we love always drifted away and apart from us somehow.

I'm limping right now. I have no idea where to go. I can see a trail of blood leading from where I step.

Wait… that fence…

--

_Karakura Town [Actually, the sky OVER Karakura Town]_

_Rukia's POV_

I wasn't going to let myself keep my emotions in any longer.

Once I hit the ground after falling through the Senkaimon, I started running again.

Then I stopped.

"Where the hell could he be going?"

It was really sunny out, as if the world was at peace. Not me.

I panicked and thought hard.

_He's injured. Maybe he's gone to home to the clinic to get patched up!_

So I ran to the clinic.

I climbed the tree by his window effortlessly and peered through. No one was home.

I dropped to the ground and thought again.

_He's sad. Maybe he's gone to the Takahashi Convenience store to sit and think like he always does when we get into fights!_

I ran the whole 8 blocks to get to the store. I needed to find him.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Takahashi apologized. "I haven't seen Ichigo lately. In fact, word is that my little orange-haired best customer switched services to a guy named Urahara!"

I bowed and apologized to her, and I was off.

_He… needs someone to talk to. Maybe he's gone to visit his mother's grave!_

The cemetery Mrs. Kurosaki was buried at was more than a kilometer away. But I ran there.

Only one thought ran through my head. _Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo._

I got to Mrs. Kurosaki's grave, about ready to pass out in exhaustion.

Ichigo wasn't there.

I frowned and sat myself next to her grave, depressed.

I looked into the sky and felt the breeze.

_Where the hell could Ichigo be?_

I sighed. I really wanted someone to talk to.

Without knowing what else to do, I started talking to Masaki Kurosaki's grave.

"I can't find your son, Masaki-san. I don't know where to look anymore."

For some weird reason, I felt as if the breeze responded to me.

_Have you thought of what he might be feeling or thinking about?_

"I've done that."

_Have you considered the fact that he's probably thinking of you? If he was thinking of you, where would he probably go?_

The question lingered in the air.

"…I know now." I stood up and smiled, more determined than ever.

_There you go, Rukia._

I smiled as the breeze suddenly became stronger. I felt as if all the strength I had lost had been revived tenfold.

_Take care of my son, Rukia._

And with that, I was off and running again.

I ran up the steep concrete hill. I ran through the alley where the old guy was always sitting. I jumped the fence and ran through the grassy plains.

I was right.

--

_Kyokosou Hill_

_[Music please.]_

Ichigo was sitting on the top of Kyokosou Hill, feeling the breeze in his hair. He was bleeding, but he didn't care anymore.

His heart was bleeding the most.

He felt like nothing was right anymore.

_If only I'd told her earlier. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened._

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder.

He turned around.

It was Rukia. She was in a gorgeous white kimono, with a purple bow holding it steady at her waist. A black butterfly print was on the front of her kimono, mysteriously beautiful. But as usual, it was her eyes that hit him inside. It was those eyes alone that could seem to pierce right through him.

"…Rukia?! You mean… you left Takeo? To see me?"

Rukia smiled. "Duh," She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his bloody shirt.

He didn't know why, but he held her there.

She clutched a clump of his shirt, her other arm around his back up to his neck. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closer than they had ever been before.

It was then they both realized the True Wills of their Hearts.

Rukia pulled away, flushed from the embrace. But for some reason, she felt bolder than ever.

"Do I need to tell what to do next?"

Ichigo nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Lean in, stupid."

She kissed him. This time it was different. It was real.

* * *

Love flowed through it this time. For some reason, he could feel it sink into him, as if it suddenly became a part of him through her.

And for an unknown reason, he kissed her back.

The said kisses before were brief and filled with insecurity. Now, they both had nothing to fear.

Kissing is like a haven, a sanctuary where that you fill with love and share with others. It is like an escape from the world, having the person you love the most in front of you, telling you with their lips they feel the same way.

He became bolder. Ichigo's arms tightened and lowered around her waist. Rukia's arms reached up a little higher, pulling him closer.

They were on the ground now. Her on the top, he on the bottom. The whole experience was new to both of them, but strangely enough, there was no longer a need to worry or fear. They both wanted, no, NEEDED, to feel this from each other.

Ichigo felt a part of Rukia was his. Rukia felt that a part of Ichigo belonged to her.

* * *

And soon, they broke apart. They lay side by side, but Rukia had her head pressed on Ichigo's chest, and he lay straight as she faced him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, leaning her head into his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. "Before I met you, I didn't know what love was." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I was skeptical that love even existed. But I guess…" She paused, breathing deeply. "You are the only exception, Ichigo."

"You know," Ichigo whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "There is a way to say what you are saying with three simple words."

Rukia laughed and held him tighter. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt her warm breath and grinned. All the pain he had felt before had been lifted away and replaced with happiness.

He smiled. "I'm glad you told me, but that was four words."

"Shut up!"

Rukia smiled and smelled him. She loved the way he smelled. She loved the way he talked. She loved him.

"Rukia, you know…" Ichigo whispered, smelling her hair. "You taste like mint, moonlight, vanilla, and strawberries. You really do."

"Whereas, you, Ichigo…" Rukia replied, kissing his chin. "…taste like caramel, sunshine, memories, and stale beer."

They both laughed. They smiled.

"…you know what would make this moment even better?" Ichigo asked, closing his eyes.

"What could possibly make this moment better? This is bliss." Rukia responded, smelling him again. She just couldn't get enough of his scent before. Now, he was hers and she was his.

"It would be better if it was raining."

They laughed again. But as if on cue, Rukia felt something wet hit her nose.

Then several more. Soon, the two were in a freaking downpour, both their white clothes stained with mud.

But neither of them seemed to care.

* * *

**AN:**

**Aww! That brightened up my mood lots… [Lol, I wrote a whole page about Ichigo and Rukia kissing. O.o]**

…**well, just two more chapters to go now. I have them already planned… XC**

…**OMG. It's almost over already. *Wipes away tears***

…**ah. I'm such a sucker for endings. Shit. Whatever.**

**[P.S: I was heartbroken to see that I only had ONE REVIEW FOR MY NEW STORY 'REACHING OUT'! I was totally CRUSHED! If you don't want to see me sad, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought… pwetty pwease…it's called 'Reaching Out', peoples. It's on my profile, I swear. Please!]**

**Also, hello there, DemeterChild. I just want to say that it's really cool that you call me Fanatic-sensei. It's cool that someone uses a really high honored honorific with me! *Laughs evilly***

**I also want to thank all of my readers since day one [and even beyond]. You guys really got me pushed and going. *Sniffs***

'**Specially you, Toushi. Keep those reviews coming!**

**I loved how just about all of you threatened to kill Takeo at one point. Or asked me if you could kill him. Heh. *Smiles***

**Well, I guess that means I'm supposed to attach some funny after story to this. I have to muster up the last of my random juices to do this…**

**~Ichigo and Rukia… on Toshiko!~ [Part 1]**

***my version of Oprah, only cooler. Toshiko's my Japanese name. It means 'clever child'. Heh***

**T: So, everyone says you are a pairing, but Tite Kubo neither confirms nor denies it. What are your opinions on that?**

**I: Isn't it pretty obvious? Tite Kubo's just trying not to hurt IchiHime fans' feelings.**

**R: Yeah. Haven't you ever watched Fade to Black?**

**T: Maybe… 8 times. That's two more times than I've watched 'the Hangover'. Anyway, the way you guys made out on Kyokosou Hill was amazing! …but Rukia mentioned you tasted like stale beer, Ichigo. Why?**

**I: Nothing.**

**R: Yeah right. I'm not kissing you again if you taste like beer.**

***Ichigo looks at Rukia like she killed his dog***

**I: Really?**

**R: No, you dumbass!**

**[End of Part 1]**_  
_


	26. Yamamoto's Confession, Takeo's New Love!

**~Twenty-Four- Yamamoto's Confession, Takeo's New Love!~**

**AN:**

**Well, here is the second to the last chap of 'The True Will of the Heart'. *Cries a little***

**This chapter's going to be hilarious. I want to give you guys a short little treat before all this ends. Since I'm SUCH a nice person, I decided that Takeo could end up with somebody [instead of the 'dying' alternative] in this story. It would help things wrap up nicely.**

**Play anything you freaking want with this chapter, really.**

**Just be really sure to expect the unexpected. Seriously.**

**-Fanatic99**

* * *

_Kobayashi Manor_

_Two Days After the [Failed] Wedding_

Genryosuke Kobayashi sat in his tea room, sipping quietly at a cup of oolong tea.

"Perhaps it was never meant to be that I was to meet my father."

The wind blew softly, ringing the wind chimes in the garden.

Kobayashi-sama sighed and slumped a little.

_But who the hell could my father be?!_

Suddenly, the nice cleaning girl, What's-her-face… ah, Kasumi, ran in, panting.

"Kobayashi-dono!" She exclaimed, bowing to her master. "Sou-Taicho Yamamoto wants to see you!"

"…the Yamamoto of the Gotei 13?" Kobayashi-sama asked, curiously.

"_Hai._"

Kobayashi stood up and followed Kasumi into the waiting room a few doors down in the hallway.

There, in the middle of the room, sat Sou-Taicho Yamamoto. He was sipping at some oolong tea nervously.

Kobayashi sat down at the table Yamamoto was over and smiled.

"What could have possibly given me the honor of seeing you today, Yamamoto-sensei?"

Yamamoto looked to the ceiling. "I came to tell you something important about your past."

Kobayashi leaned in, curious to what Yamamoto had to say.

There was silence.

The chimes in the garden sounded.

Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"…I heard recently that you are on the search for your father."

Kobayashi nodded. "I've been looking for 368 years now. I've had no luck at all."

Yamamoto cleared his throat again. Silence.

"Well, Kobyashi-kohai, I have something to admit."

Kobayashi leaned in more. He was really suspenseful.

"…I am your FATHER!"

The statement shocked Kobayashi so much it made his heart almost stop.

"I… dropped the ball on your mother almost 400 years ago. I mean, it was totally unintentional, but…"

"…why did you do that to my mom?" Kobayashi asked, quite shocked.

Yamamoto sighed. "It was way back when I had dark, beautiful hair, and when I had a soul patch instead of a beard. I was a sort of rebel back then; always wanting to do my own thing. I was already the First Division Captain at the time, but I was young… anyways, I got drunk one night, met your mother, who was drunk as well. I dragged her to a bed in the 5th Division barracks, and after a few rounds of kissing; I decided I wanted to have sex with her." Yamamoto said simply. "So I did. It didn't take long to get her clothes off. I was handsome back then. I had sex with her for such a long time I'm pretty sure that I wanted to have a child. I was so stupid. The next morning, when I woke up, I saw that I was naked in bed with a woman whose name I didn't even remember. I was totally stoned, the covers of the bed were ripped to shreds, and the woman was, well, as we guys say it, 'tagged', just about everywhere. I was totally disgusted at myself. I didn't know what to do. So I simply left her a card that said 'Sorry' on it and scrammed."

Kobayashi's mouth hung open in terror. Yamamoto had described the situation so graphically he could almost picture what had happened in his head [Which mind you, was a pretty disturbing sight].

Yamamoto shifted nervously. "After that incident I sort of matured. I became serious about my job. I always wondered who my child would've been, but I never bothered to look."

Kobayashi didn't know what else to say.

"…daddy!"

He hugged Yamamoto, crying. "You are my daddy!"

Yamamoto smiled and held his son closer. "There, there."

Behind them, they heard something crack.

The serving girl Kasumi had walked in at the worst time possible, witnessing the two old men hug passionately.

She dropped the tray she had been carrying, shocked at the sight.

I don't think there is any more ways I can describe the situation but as 'awkward'.

--

_Seikonsu Bar [In Seireitei]_

_11:56 PM_

"Another shot."

The bartender sadly passed another shot of hard liquor at the bar's #1 customer, Kobayashi Takeo. The kid had been so depressed after being ditched by his fiancé that he decided the best way to drown out the pain was with liquor.

Shot after shot Takeo felt his world spin into something it wasn't: a total dream.

He couldn't help it. He'd been so foolish, even trying to take advantage of Rukia once. He downed his shot and sighed, his breath stinking with alcohol.

"You sure you want to keep drinking, Kobayashi?" The bartender asked nervously. "A few more shots and you could be down for the count permanently."

Takeo shrugged. "Another shot. Make it a mix of sake and wine."

The bartender sighed and mixed Takeo's order. He slid it down the counter towards him.

Suddenly, someone stopped the shot glass with a hand and downed the shot.

Takeo stared. "Where's my drink?"

The bar fell silent.

"That wasn't bad," A voice hiccupped cheerfully. "I've never tasted sake and wine together."

Takeo was angry. He started shoving through people to see who had stolen his drink.

It wasn't a man. It was Rangiku Matsumoto.

The moment Takeo truly laid his eyes on her, he felt his whole world slow.

_Damn._

Matsumoto eyed Takeo curiously. "Ah, it's you, Takeo!"

Takeo nodded quietly. "It's you."

Matsumoto eyed Takeo for the first time. His hair was nice, but his eyes… they were amazing.

The bartender saw the sparks fly between the two, and he grinned.

"Guess what! I want to hold a drinking competition! Free sake for the winner!"

Many people started crowding around the counter at once, but the bartender smiled and selected Matsumoto and Takeo to be the contestants.

"The first person to down all 15 of the house's hardest stuff without passing out wins!"

The Seikonsu bar was infamous for its Inferno Sake, a mixture of the hardest partly-legal liquor available. It was so bad the strongest of men would pass out from half a shot.

Both Matsumoto and Takeo wanted free sake too badly to notice the danger they could be putting themselves in.

"Ready… go!"

Shot by shot, each competitor drank fast, downing the sake like it was plain water.

But Takeo took the lead. 3, 4, 5, oh, and 7! The shot glasses slammed down on the table one by one.

But Takeo started to feel lightheaded. Dizzy, even. The sake was setting in. It was starting the Inferno.

His throat felt horrible, but he kept going. 12, 13, 14…

Just one more!

Takeo struggled to bring the last shot glass to his lips. His hands shook.

He couldn't hear the excited screams around him anymore. He couldn't take the alcohol anymore. He couldn't take the pain.

The rest was a blur. Takeo's Kobayashi's head dropped to the table, and he dropped his last cup of sake to the ground, producing an ear-piercing shatter of glass. He had been defeated.

Matsumoto had already downed her last shot.

Cheers and congratulation filled the room. Matsumoto laughed and smiled and waved her hand goofily.

Takeo was down.

_His… eyes… slowly… closed…_

_--_

"Wake up."

Matsumoto slapped his cheeks a little. "C'mon. Wake up."

He didn't budge.

Matsumoto sighed. He heard her leave. But soon, she came back, holding something heavy.

He felt ice water being poured on him. His eyes shot open.

"Takeo, you've been out for 13 hours." Matsumoto said, a matter-of-factly. "I really think you should try to stop drinking. Your metabolism can't take it."

Takeo nodded wearily."Yeah."

He looked around. They were in the 10th Division barracks, and he had been lying in one of the hospital beds.

"Why am I here?"

"When I won the drinking competition last night, I turned to shake your hand, but you were totally stoned. I was so worried that you were dead that I carried you for 4 miles to get here."

Takeo nodded. He stared at her blond curls and knowing grey eyes. He smiled.

Matsumoto smiled back. His dark hair was covering his eyes with damp sweat. His eyes sparkled.

_A perverted and drunken man with a perverted and drunken woman. It was meant to be._

**AN:**

***LAUGHING ASS OFF***

**I AM YOUR FATHER!!!**

…**I thought that MatsuTakeo made sense, because, they are pretty much the same. Although I'm a GinMatsu fan, I had to do this.**

…**special announcement! I'm postponing my release of the story 'Reaching Out' for a different one. The newer story is called 'Life Lessons With the Strawberry'. I've attached an excerpt from the story to get you interested.**

**Told in Rukia's POV**

"_I don't get it." I said._

_"Don't get what?"_

_I pointed to the flashing TV screen. "I don't get why that girl always smiles. I just don't."_

_Ichigo and I were seated on the loveseat [Ha-ha.] in his living room, watching some random show. It was really uncomfortable because it was the middle of June, and it was really hot. I was practically squished up against him, because the Kurosaki's couch was really small._

_Isshin and the girls were out to see a movie, so it was just Ichigo and I, sticking to the sofa, on a hot summer day._

_Ichigo smells like burning rubber when he sweats. He says I smell like hot sake. I prefer my smell, personally._

_Ichigo punched me playfully. "She's smiling because she's happy. It's a social norm, Rukia. Don't you ever smile?"_

_I frowned. "I don't smile for the hell of it like she does."_

_Ichigo shrugged. "I mean, I guess it's normal in this society to just smile."_

_"I smile," I murmured._

_I leaned over and turned the electric fan near us on full blast, but the hot air still seemed to kill me. I was already in a black tank top and short shorts, and Ichigo was already in a t-shirt and shorts. I'm pretty sure that neither of us wanted to strip down as much as we wanted to. I mean, it's not 'normal' to walk around in your underwear. Not at all, especially in front of other people._

_I sighed. "Ichigo, go grab me a beer from the ref."_

_Ichigo looked at me like I was insane. "But…"_

_"I'm ten times your age, fool. I've drank alcohol before."_

_Ichigo stopped for a moment. "I'll only get it for you if you smile."_

_I looked at him, annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to melt into a freaking pool if I don't get something cold to drink."_

_Ichigo shrugged. "Get it yourself."_

_I moaned and stood up, dragging myself the whole way to the fridge. To my utter amazement, next to the ice cold beers and soda cans in the freezer were, yes, my salvation._

_Packets of popsicles. Ice cream._

_I looked at the popsicles, too happy to contain my joy. I pulled the box out of the freezer along with a can of coke and stared at it._

_"…oh…"_

_The box was labeled 'Ichigo's Only. Don't touch unless you want to die. That means you, Dad.'_

_I still reached for one, but I didn't want to take any without permission._

_But… it… is…. So… damn… hot…._

_They were chocolate flavored. It was mainly milk chocolate, with a rich caramel filling, and a spiral of white chocolate wrapped it. And- oh gods- the popsicles had bunny prints on them. _

_I could feel myself salivate._

* * *

**-Taken from the Story 'Life Lessons with the Strawberry'**

**Chapter: How Ichigo Taught Me to Smile**

**Read more by clicking on my profile, seeing my new story, and reviewing! **


	27. Epilogue

~Epilogue:~

**~Otherwise known as, Chapter 25~**

**AN:  
WAAHHH!!! The last CHAPTER!!! *Runs away in a rush, awfully disappointed***

***Comes back, sighing*[ToT]**

**Man, this is the last chapter! I loved this story, it was the peak of my… 4 month career on ! Hopefully my other new fic will get just as much attention, and maybe more…**

**Anyways, I want to wrap it up. Play 'Looking Up' by Paramore with this chapter. Trust me, it's an awesome ending song. This chapter's gonna be laugh-your-ass-off hilarious, heart-string plucking romantic, and ever-so corny!**

**See you guys soon,**

**Fanatic99**

* * *

_Karakura Park_

_Saturday, 1:45 PM_

_Rukia's POV_

Its spring now.

The sun is shining brightly above, and the grass is greener than ever. The sky is as blue as a sky could be. Flowers of many colors sprouted from many directions, forming a multi-colored rainbow. It was beautiful.

I was lying next to Ichigo in the grass, his hand in mine. Life was better now.

Ever since we had officially kissed and Ichigo finally told his dad about 'us', I don't know what to think of our relationship. He's not 'going steady' with me, he's not 'dating' me, and he's not my 'boyfriend'.

Ichigo is simply mine. I won't even claim we are dating, because he'd never stray for a million years spent with me. Everyone just seemed to… know our relationship. Right away.

I smiled and turned to face him. His hair was spiked as usual, slumped in its usual 'Ichigo' way. His eyes were closed in concentration. He was wearing a nice powder blue t-shirt today, with a guitar logo on it. He had tight jeans on, which I started to like about his apparel, and a pair of white and grey Pumas. He was thinking about something. He frowned in his thought.

Ichigo's a dreamer. I know it.

But I guess I still will never know what he dreams about.

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered to me, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Yeah?" I responded. His hand was warm. I liked that.

"I still think it's weird that my dad moved you into my room. What did expect to happen?" Ichigo asked, blushing furiously.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You and I both know he wants 'Grand-babies'."

Ichigo shrugged. "At least he had the liberty of adding an extra bed."

I nodded and smiled, closing my eyes to take it all in.

_I was 'with' Ichigo. This is a dream. _

Maybe, just maybe… if he ever died, and I found him in Seireitei… we could get married. He is a Shiba, right? I mean, noble to noble interaction is just ideal for the Kuchiki family image and-

…ah, what am I saying? Basically I love Ichigo so much I want to be with him forever.

"…are you wearing new perfume, Rukia?" Ichigo asked quietly, leaning closer and sniffing my neck. I loved the way his warm breath brushed against my skin.

"Yeah," I responded, cradling my head by his neck. "Its strawberry scented."

Ichigo smiled and brought up his hand that wasn't holding mine to my cheek. He brushed away my stupid stray bang and smiled.

I had dressed up especially for our simple date to the park. I wore a purple t-shirt with a white short-sleeved hoodie, along with a pair of nice tight jeans and purple Converse.

I was glad my apparel worked. Go Ichigo's awesome fashion sense!

I leaned in.

You know, kisses are like chocolate. The more you have, the more you want. Yum-yum!

Just before his lips could reach mine, someone tapped his back with a foot.

I looked up. It was a roaming police officer. He didn't look too happy.

"No displays of public affection on park grounds, you love-birds. Make love somewhere else."

Eh? Make love?!

Ichigo didn't say another word. He stood up, pulled me up, and walked with me, hand in hand, down the street.

The police officer stood in the spot where we had once been, mouth gaped open.

"_That's one ideal boyfriend you've got there, missy!" _He called after us, grinning.

I blushed.

But I would stay here forever, just hand in hand with him.

My world would be complete.

Suddenly, Ichigo stopped walking. We were outside his house already.

"…this is outside park grounds, right?"

I nodded. What was he getting to?

He sat me down on the bus bench by his house. Ichigo's hazel eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Good."

He kissed me. I can't get enough of his kisses anymore, I swear.

_What the hell happened to the 'Get your damn hands off me, Kurosaki!' Rukia, I don't know._

_…who the hell cares?_

His tongue poked through my lips, touching mine lightly. I smiled through the kiss.

We suddenly heard shopping bags drop behind us.

I turned around, breaking the kiss. [I bet you you wanted to hear more about it!

It was Yuzu. Dear God, it was Yuzu, the 11 year old, innocent twin.

Ichigo's mouth gaped open in terror. "Y-Yuzu-chan!"

Yuzu's mouth was gaped open in surprise. She had obviously never seen people kiss, let alone her brother.

"…oh, my, Gawd." She whispered, pointing to us.

I just realized that Ichigo still had one of his arms wrapped a little 'low' around my waist. I pushed it away, blushing hastily.

"…that was so cute, Ichi-nii. I see you can understand why girls like kissing now!" Yuzu said, smiling.

I sighed in relief. Wow.

_Record scratch._

"…wait…" Ichigo stammered, looking at his sister in surprise. "…are you implying you've been KISSED before?!"

Yuzu nodded, blushing slightly. "I let him. Ryu was so cute, I couldn't help it!"

My mouth hung open. I was 167 when I got my first kiss. Yuzu was… 11.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You mean the 8th Grader Fuzukawa Ryu? Our neighbors? God, Yuzu! You are in the 5th Grade!"

Yuzu shrugged. "Ryu's nice. He wouldn't harm me."

Ichigo opened his mouth as if to protest, but I squeezed his hand and told him no with my eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "If that guy ever gets too bold, just tell me and I'll beat the crap out of him."

Yuzu smiled. "Agreed!"

She skipped off inside the clinic with her groceries.

I smiled. "Isn't that cute? Yuzu has a boyfriend!"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's weird. Ever since you and I, well, you know… I feel that love has been in the air. Strange, eh?"

I nodded. "Weird."

Suddenly, we heard a weird moaning sound from the back.

My eyebrows rose. I heard that sound before.

I stood up off the bench.

Ichigo stood up with me. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I guess. Just be quiet and come with me."

I quietly tiptoed, maneuvering to the back of the clinic swiftly and gently.

I heard another moan. It was louder this time, and mixed with a weird slurping sound.

I peered over the side of the house to the street.

I swear I could've passed out at the sight.

It was Kurosaki Karin, was, MAKING OUT, with a very handsome young man. Up against a streetlight. In a dark alley by her house.

"KARIN? WHAT THE HELL?!"

I turned. Ichigo was steaming red.

Karin was surprised. She let go of the guy and he did the same. They both looked very flushed.

Karin was… blushing. She looked down at her feet as she approached us, the guy backing a little away from her.

"…this is my friend Kasanoda Eiichiro. He is an 8th grader. We've been going out for a week now."

My inner voice was screaming in my head.

Love was really in the air.

--

_Arisawa House_

_1:57 PM_

_Tatsuki's POV_

I leaned against the wall, staring at the TV. I was home alone.

Nothing good was never on. Ever.

I flipped the channels. All of the shows on were either crappy news or soap opera romances.

I just can't bring myself to watch soap opera romances anymore. I just think about the pineapple man I used to dream I was in love with and feel bad.

I just know that the pineapple man was real.

I can't remember his name. I honestly can't. My dog Inu-chan probably does, but he can't speak, so what's the use!?

I sighed and turned the TV off. I stared at the ceiling, at the ceiling fan.

Orihime had recently started dating Ishida. They were a weird couple, but for some reason, they look like they were made for each other.

They were on a date today, so I couldn't hang around them like a tool with no date.

No way.

Suddenly, the silence I felt inside the room was disrupted when someone knocked the door.

I stood up, ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

It was… a guy. His hair was, oh God, shaped like a pineapple.

_Abarai Renji!!! That's his name!_

"…Tatsuki?" He asked me. "How's it been?"

I didn't say a word. I threw myself into his arms.

"I love you, stupid."

Man, that came quickly out of nowhere.

Renji smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

And with that, my whole world changed.

--

_Kobayashi Manor_

_2:17 PM_

_Takeo's POV_

"You may now kiss the bride."

So I did. Rangiku and I were officially hitched.

I fell in love with her, and she with me. As weird as it sounds, I don't feel like I deserved to be perverted with her.

Mainly because there was no need to be. She was plenty perverted to me, believe it or not [probably believe it!]!

"You know, Rangiku," I whispered into her ear, playfully licking it. "Your body is mine now. No one elses."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Takeo." She said, tracing a finger down my bare chest under my kimono. "Your body belongs to me."

Rangiku licked her finger and slapped my ass.

_Ooh la-la!_

And with that, I swept the bride off her feet, carried her the 500 meters to my bedroom, and yeah. You know the rest.

--

_Kurosaki Household_

_10:45 PM_

_Ichigo's POV_

Eiichiro had messy black hair and dark blue eyes, much like Karin. He was very good looking, and he seemed to admire Karin a lot, and he loved my video games as much as I do, so all was well.

Love was in the air.

It's corny, I know. But it's true.

Just as we walked into our room this evening, Rukia noticed at once my stupid dad had made with the furniture.

There was only one bed.

"…dammit…?" I swore, blushing.

I stared at the bed, horrified. I would have to sleep on the floor…

"…I don't mind…" Rukia said softly. "I trust you, Ichigo."

So after changing into her pajamas and me into mine, it was bedtime.

My heart was racing. _You won't do anything, right, Ichigo?_

I was nervous none the less.

"…are you sure you want to do this, Rukia?"

She nodded, obviously sleepy. "Like I said, stupid. I trust you. Now get in the bed."

I climbed in, shaking from head to toe.

Just as I got under the covers, Rukia did too. My senses went into panic mode.

I was in bed. With Rukia.

I freaked out. My bed is only a full, so I was afraid that I would piss myself with her so close to me.

Her back was practically pressed against my front. I was shocked to death.

Within seconds, Rukia fell asleep.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

I watched her. Her face was so peaceful, so beautiful. I couldn't resist staring.

So I did what Ichigo Kurosaki always did.

Embrace the situation.

So I held her closer, kissed her forehead, and went to sleep myself.

_My life is a dream, as long as I'm with her._

_This is the True Will of My Heart._

* * *

**AN:**

…**it's over.**

………………

**WAH!!! JUST REVIEW, PLEASE! I MUST LEAVE TO SOB IN A CORNER!**

…**but before I do, I have to thank all my reviewers and readers [too lazy to review] alike. You guys really pushed me on and inspired me. Thank you!**

…**and if you liked this story, please oh please check out my other story, 'Life Lessons With the Strawberry'! I promise you'll like it…**

**-Fanatic99**


End file.
